I Do What I Must
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: When Integra spurns Alucard he is hurt by what she says to him and decides to exact revenge for all the wrongs her family have committed to him over the years. Freeing himself from restraint he plans to prove that he is right or die in the attempt. In desperation Integra is forced to ask Iscariot for aid - but can the devil she's unwillingly unleashed be stopped, and at what cost?
1. Prologue

**Hi all. This is another one of my many Hellsing fics. Its rated M for some very dark content that is to follow. There are references to rape, abuse, blackmail and torture all of which are part of the plot.  
>This fic will occasionally change from the Hellsing POV to the Iscatiots POV - I say this now so no one is confused later when the story takes a turn and suddenly it get very focussed around Section 13. It will change from time to time, just try to appreciate it is a story better told if both sides take point at different stages.<br>Finally, and before we start, I am writing this fic around a full time career. This means it may take a while to finish, but that said I have already got the first major part of it done and am currently editing it before it gets posted on this site.  
>My sincere thanks for your patience and bless you all!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hellsing manor sat within its fields like a large well fed bird within a nest, the view from the bay windows on the upper floors was spectacular, from all around all you could see was the rolling hills, the well-tended gardens and in the far distance you could just make out the lights and towers of the city of London.<br>It was both a majestic and slightly spooky spectacle; an isolated house protected by armed guards that housed only one visible single occupant. A woman that was rarely seen beyond formal occasions and rare visits by her peers.

'Intelligent, professional and quite a cold sort of woman' would have been the general view of Integral Wingates Hellsing if you asked her peers for their opinion of her. But then they would admit that perhaps she was this way because her circumstances made her so. She'd inherited a hard job and respectable title from her father and she tried hard to live up to both those demanding roles.  
>She was certainly a dedicated and patriotic woman, her love for Queen and Country made worthy of respect by anyone who was similarly minded or even worthy of mentioning in high circles, and beyond the title of baroness she was also a good looking woman which did her no harm.<p>

With her long pale blonde hair, her sharp aristocratic features and a tall, slender build she looked every part the daughter of a noble – everyone who met her would have admitted that she was easy on the eyes and pleasant enough company if you could get her to relax for two minutes.  
>But getting her to relax was harder still than actually finding the time to spend with her, when Integra met people it was often because she <em>had<em> to through her work. The job she had did not make it easy to have a sociable lifestyle.

So that was how she was viewed by the world at large; a secluded, serious young woman who did nothing but work and seemed incapable of relaxation.  
>Integra, were she to hear any of this, would have glared at the offender from across her desk behind her spectacles and curtly informed them that anyone who was capable of relaxing with <em>her<em> job was bloody welcome to it, they'd make a fine mess of things within two days and come begging for her to come and fix it before the weeks end.

She _was_ her father's daughter, she was a Hellsing; a descendant of a noble family with a responsibility to fight back the darkness that came to her Majesties shores - certain attitudes came with certain jobs and hers was no exception – after all, would you have been content to lower your guard with a five hundred year old, blood sucking monster held in captivity by your family who was free to roam your house bound only by his word and an ancient arcane ritual?  
>Of course not, if you did then you were a damn fool!<p>

However on this particular night she was trying to make an exception and relax. Not by television like most might have, because she believed it rotted the brain and not with wine because she knew it rotted the body, but by having a simple chat with her resident vampire. Having the time to talk was so rare for her that it was a luxury when it came.  
>Integra smoked of course but it was her one vice and one she saw as relatively tame when compared with the debauchery or excessive narcotic abuse like she knew some aristocrats indulged in.<p>

She sat outside on the veranda, admiring the pale full moon which bathed the landscape in silvery light. A shadow moved, the wind whispered and a crawling sensation crept up her back giving her goosebumps. Her servant had come as she'd commanded him to and he now stood behind her.  
>She turned to regard him; he that was her faithful servant, he that was her most powerful weapon, he that was her families legacy;<br>Him; the vampire Alucard.

Alucard was a tall man, standing over six feet tall with a skinniness that enhanced the effect. His limbs were long and his hands large, it would have been comical except that the height and features of the man somehow dispelled the illusion of humour.  
>His face was long and narrow, he had a sharply pointed nose and dark cunning eyes. The thin smile and perfectly sharp teeth were offset by a mane of dark ebony hair that made his pale face almost luminous in the evening light.<p>

"Might I join you on this fine evening, my master?" the creature speaks in a rich deep voice, one filled with confidence and authority. His tone is carefully controlled, the mark of a true aristocrat and something she's come to expect from the former Count.  
>The woman does not turn around to acknowledge his presence, it's a calculated move on her part; to react too quickly to him might somehow be interpreted as weakness by her servant, it might appear that he has caught her by surprise tonight or that she required his presence more urgently than usual. Both situations are undesirable to her.<p>

"Yes, please do, my servant." Integra replies casually as she clips her cigar and lights it off a gold plated lighter.  
>The vampire walks onto the veranda and stands beside her. His height does not intimidate her, nor does how he stands behind her when she is seated; Integra knows she is the Master here and so does Alucard, she needs no elaborate shows of fealty from her servant to affirm it to her.<br>"What a fine evening it is tonight," Alucard states as he turns his attention to the moon "I haven't seen one so perfect since…"  
>Integra finishes the statement "Since Cheddar and the police girl?"<br>Alucard chuckles in amusement "Are my thoughts so clear to you?" he asks her with a devilish smile.  
>"No" she draws off the cigar "I simply know you Alucard."<br>Beyond a wider grin that gets no real response from her servant. The silence carries on for a while, Integra smoking and Alucard waiting patiently for her to finish. They have all night to enjoy this, he has no missions to complete, she has no paperwork that requires immediate attention, neither of them wishes to ruin a moment of tranquillity…

A muted thump, not loud enough to startle but close enough to distract, breaks the silence.  
>Integra frowns "What on earth is that?" she asks when she hears a faint voice in the distance accompany the noise.<br>Alucard tilts his head for a moment, like someone listening to a phone. His lips part to reveal his white teeth in a crafty smile.  
>"It appears the police girl has gotten over her reservations about the size of her weapon, she's practising with her new toy on the targets over by the hill."<br>Integra grunts in acknowledgement and calls out for Walter. He is there within a minute being a truly efficient butler.  
>"Yes, my lady?" the elderly gentleman inquires politely.<br>"Walter, would you fetch me a cup of tea?"  
>"Of course my Lady." Walter bows and retreats back into the house.<p>

Alucard smiles at something only he can see in the distance, Integra doesn't ask what it is or why he's amused because her vampire has a strange sense of humour and she probably wouldn't see the funny side. She decides that now would be a good time for conversation since the quiet isn't going to last.  
>"Tell me Alucard, how do you think the police girl feels about her situation these days?"<br>Alucard looks at her curiously, in the distance a second volley sounds "You mean how she feels about being a vampire? It was her decision to make, she'll come to accept what she is in due time." He replies evenly.  
>Integra shakes her head "Actually I meant being drafted into this organisation the way she was, she's had to get used to a lot of changes in only a short period."<br>Alucard shrugs and smiles at her "Like I said Integra, all good things to those who wait. If she's a poor performer then she'll improve, if she has reservations she'll come around… eventually." He admits after another half a seconds thought.  
>Integra smiles at his answer, but inwardly she's a little annoyed at its bluntness. It seems to her that Alucard feels largely indifferent to all of them.<br>Even Seras, who is pretty much kin to the old vampire now, seem only to be a matter of scant interest.

Alucard regards her for a moment "If you have a question, you have only to ask me. You know I'll answer it truthfully." He tells her.  
>"I know." she replies, it's for that reason she hesitates to ask.<br>"Well then ask me it of me my Master." Alucard presses gently "After all, at some point you need to rest tonight." he points over to the clock where the time is already past midnight "It'll only prey on your mind otherwise. I know how poorly you sleep anyway."  
>The lady of the manor sighs and is about to speak but the sound of footsteps interrupts her. She hesitates in order to let Walter set the cup down and then she gives him a quick smile as he bows and once again retreats.<br>She sips at the tea and sets it down "I wonder about you sometimes…" She tells her servant.

"Oh?" the tall dark haired male smiles at that.  
>"Yes. I wonder, what do you think of your situation?" Alucard seems caught off guard by her question, he is silent for a long time, and when he finally speaks his voice has a strange quality to it.<br>"I… I don't think any of your ancestors have ever asked me that sort of question before." he replies "My situation is something I never thought about," he smiles and raises his eyebrows "I sometimes think about what I might have done had I never been caught…" he grins and trails off allowing Integra to ask him about that if she wants to.  
>But she knows a diversion when she sees one "You won't be released whilst you're under me. You're too useful to this organisation, and besides I want an answer now I've asked you a question."<br>Alucards eyes are unreadable "I don't have one to that" He replies in a flat voice "and I don't want to think about it right now."

Integra stands up and now looks up into his eyes "Then tell me honestly, do you still hate my family still after all this time?"  
>Alucard smiles his usual thin smile "Well… I have my reasons to hate your ancestors Integra. But you've given me no reason to hate you so far."<br>Integra blinks at that "Why do you hate them but not me?" she eventually manages to ask.  
>The vampire leans forward to regard her with a toothy grin "You ask me 'why'? You who just minutes ago claimed to know me so well? Think of our history Master, and you'll figure it out."<br>The Hellsing leader feels colour rising to her cheeks, she has the impression he's mocking her "Spit it out Alucard I want to know."  
>Alucard smiles "Why don't I hate you? That's like asking why I turned Seras into a vampire. I see myself like the gun in your hand and the sword in your scabbard. The only difference between me and those items is that I can talk." He gives her a look "Unless I'm mistaken Integra, and you see me as something more…?"<p>

Integra doesn't like that question, it's far too personal and unprofessional. Having said that, she doesn't exactly have an answer for it. She turns her head away "Good night Alucard." She turns away and walks inside, feeling that it would be best to leave this conversation for another time.  
>The vampire knows he's being dismissed and takes his leave too.<p>

As Alucard strides back into the study he looks up at the picture that hangs above the door. A large oil painting of the late Arthur Hellsing, Integra's father and his last Master.  
>Portrait and monster stand for a moment staring at each other, the beard had not been present when Alucard had seen him last but the crafty eyes and confident smile were definitely the same.<br>What interesting Masters he'd had over these years, the vampire thinks to himself as he returns to his cell in the lowest dungeons of the Hellsing Headquarters, not all of them have been as fun as Integra but all have been smart enough to know when it's time to call it a day and stop his fun before it consumes them all.  
>They've each of them sealed the vampire away before things ever got too far out of hand, much like sending a naughty child to his room as a punishment. He's more than resented them for it.<p>

Integra is the single exception to the rule. More than ten years she has given him freedom; it's the longest spell any of them have given him and it's the reason he doesn't hate her; she must be different from her ancestors.  
>No, it's also deeper than that; he's come to respect her without her needing to earn it, maybe he's even in love with her in his own strange way.<p>

The vampire sits on his throne heavily, a grunt escaping his lips. He closes his eyes for a moment and reflects. He isn't aware of exactly when he falls asleep but he knows he has when he starts to dream.

'All flesh is grass and all the comeliness there of as the flower of the field, the grass withereth, the flower fadeth, but the word of our God abideth forever!'  
>The pain as a stake drives through the flesh of his pectoral muscle, the tangy coppery taste of blood flooding into his mouth from within chokes him as he awakens sharply from his slumber. The vampire coughs and spews his own lifes blood out of his mouth in a watery choke of pain.<br>He opens his eyes, the darkness heavier on his shoulders and a solitary figure standing over him. He is confused, for such a thing has never happened to him up till this moment and before now it is something he never considered could happen against all of his power and cunning.  
>He stares for a long moment at the man kneeling above him, a single man that is slowly becoming apparent as his vision clears. The man known as Abraham Van Hellsing, if he recalls it correctly from the blood memories of both those English girls.<p>

This man has defeated him, this man is his downfall; the Count knows this and yet he still needs to hear it from his own lips to believe it's possible it's happened.  
>"Have I been… bested…. Sir?" he asks as a tear of pain leaks down the side of his face.<br>"Yes you are bested, this is not a nightmare you will be awaking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions' in ruin, your servants destroyed." The mans voice is level and matter-of-fact; a voice that speaks of experience. The man is reaching his autumn years and grey hair already lines his temples above a stubbled jawline and piercing blue eyes.  
>"And the girl has fled from this place forevermore!" he adds coldly as he glares down at the vampire that lies helplessly beneath him "She will <em>never<em> be yours Count!" he states arrogantly.

The Count only stares back at him, his face level and his lips pressed together in a thin line. His silence is proof that he does not truly believe everything that he is hearing because this is just a man talking and surely this mere man cannot have bested him so utterly that all this is true...  
>Both stare at each other for a long moment, Abraham and the Count both lost in their thoughts.<br>A more perfect tableau of humanities resolve against this monsters' arrogance could not have been created but for those few silent seconds when both were there staring at each other.

Then sudden motion; Abraham raises his fist with a hoarse cry of determination, Alucard tries to sit up from the gravestone he feels propping him up. The old mans' clenched fist slams down on the stake that still protrudes from his chest.  
>The pain is unbearable; the vampire is flung back from the strength that Abraham has put behind that blow. The Count screams in pain as he falls back.<br>A second later those same large hands have grabbed him and he is eye level with the old man.  
>"You are judged and found wanting Vampire King! You have nothing! You <em>are<em> nothing!" Abraham snarls at him angrily through clenched teeth.  
>"Nothing!" the old man repeats sternly just as the Counts world turns to darkness.<p>

Alucard's eyes snap open and he forcefully reminds himself that he was only dreaming again. That Abraham is dead and he is still alive.  
>Though he might have been bested by him, at least he has outlived the man, and his son, and his son...<br>Yes, the Hellsing line has learned the hard way that not all monsters have to have fangs and drink blood to be thought of in a similar fashion. There have been more than enough human monsters to match the inhuman one in this family according to the vampire.  
>Abraham hadn't once let him out of the basement after he'd caught him. He'd kept the former Count trapped down there as he experimented with locking down his powers to various levels of release, a double humiliation for the Count since he was both reliant on the man to survive and had to live with the knowledge that he was now going to be used by this same man to kill his own kind.<p>

The killing hadn't been such an issue, but the lack of freedom had. It had angered him beyond measure and reinforced his hatred of the man.  
>Eventually he'd rebelled; he'd tried to fight back and break free. It was then that Abraham had revealed how well he'd locked the vampire down; he'd robbed him of his power and sealed him away.<p>

He'd lay there, forgotten and mummified for some years until the son of Abraham had awoken him and field tested him against his own kind for the first time, having both the liberation and amusement that came with this had actually made him grateful enough not to hate his new master so forcefully, but then the crisis had passed and then he'd been sealed away _again_ and informed he was too powerful. He was told he'd be used 'if things were dire'.  
>As he'd slowly passed away into near death by starving and dehydration all over again, he'd cursed the family that had bought him to this ruinous place and then swore he'd get back at the family that had done this to him if they let him out again.<br>They could not treat him so disrespectfully and not expect repercussions! He was a Count, and he had his pride!

The 'dire times' had come once again, fortunately for Alucard, with the events of the Second World War. At first it had been hard work; Arthur would have been hard pressed to win the vampire over but for two things. One, a lot of time had passed and Arthur had done his homework on the Count, promising he would not treat him so callously as his forefathers had.  
>Two, he'd had a good offer to use along with the fresh blood he'd offered the vampire to feast on as they talked together.<br>Violence, war and an enemy he would not have to hold back against, surely he wanted to have something to do after all this time?  
>Alucard could not bear to pass the opportunity up and so Arthur had released him and used him but Alucard came to suspect that his apparent trust in him was only because of Walter, an agent on whom he could completely trust, being around to keep an eye on him.<p>

Things had been going so well at that point, it had changed his outlook on the Hellsing family although he'd never mentioned it; for the next few years Alucard had been free to have as much fun killing England's enemies as he had his own back in his time, he had made a friend for the first time in centuries too - the 'Angel of Death' was a very agreeable companion, and Arthur Hellsing was even making his quarters more comfortable for him by providing a few furnishings.  
>His opinion was valued, his privacy respected, his hunger was sated by donated blood. For having a life that was so heavily monitored and guided, it was still a pretty good existence.<br>But then finally that fateful day had come and Arthur too had sealed him away and let him to rot like all the others had. It almost broke his heart to be shut away again.  
>Arthur had at least found the kindness to make Alucards transition quicker than the last few times though. Another mercy the others hadn't shown.<br>Another reason to resent his existence; how much better it would have been if they had met under different circumstances.

'I'm sorry old chap,' Arthur told the Count 'I don't want to do this, but you have to understand – you're a too strong a medicine for all the little problems we're having these days.'  
>Once again he was too powerful to be used, and he wasn't trusted enough to be left alone either.<br>As Alucard miserably accepted that it was going to happen all over again like it had before he begged Arthur to kill him after he fell asleep so he didn't have to go through it again.  
>'Master I can't bear it anymore! You don't know what it's like to live like this!' he'd begged the man standing over him.<br>Arthur shook his head sadly 'We may have need of you again in the future Alucard. I'm sorry but I can't kill you.'  
>Alucard was sorry too; how much easier it had been for him when they'd been on opposite sides of the game board. How much simpler life had been when he'd been the monster they hunted and not the thing that they used for hunting...<p>

Alucard sighed and closed his eyes again.  
>"Never" he whispered into the darkness angrily "I'm never going to let them do that to me again. No matter what it takes; this time I'm staying free of that miserable prison."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<br>- S17.**


	2. Feelings

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter.**

Though she's slept since their conversation on the veranda, Integra still feels restless; Alucard's question has haunted her in her sleep, has plagued her during all this morning and now torments her during this rest she's supposed to be enjoying. The fact she has managed to get any work done has amazed her.  
>"Unless you see me as something more?" she echoes his question incredulously and shakes her head with a sigh of frustration. She sits in her study at her desk, toying with her cigar still quite unable to relax.<p>

When has she ever given that impression to Alucard? What the devil has put that fool notion into her servants head? She should cut that worms head off before it grows into a snake and becomes poisonous for both of them – Masters and Servants do not see each other as 'something more', it is not done!  
>Walter enters almost as if to prove her point – she has known Walter since she was a little girl, she has grown up with his support, care and guidance and she values him like the Uncle that she should have had. But though she feels a deep affection towards the butler it has always been clear to her that he values his position as her servant and so he rarely steps out of that role unless he's required to.<p>

This has happened only twice that she can recall; once when her father died and he had to comfort her and helped to ease the pain of the loss, and secondly when he returned from his trip abroad and discovered the peril he'd unknowingly left her in and she'd had to help him compose himself. That is also the only time she has seen the butler visibly shaken and moved to tears – a lack of composure does not suit him and she'd had to reassure him that she was alright at least five times before he'd pulled himself together.  
>She understands why he was upset; she had only been a child at the time. He must have felt awful for leaving her whilst she was at such a vulnerable age.<br>"Walter?" she now asks the butler.

"Yes my Lady?" he replies smoothly and walks over to her desk to wait patiently before her.  
>"Am I…" she falters feeling slightly foolish but she continues "Am I ever <em>unclear<em> with Alucard?"  
>Walter frowns "No Sir, you've always made it clear what you wish of him."<br>Integra sighs "No Walter, I'm not making myself understood; have I ever given the impression that I think of him as something more than a servant?"  
>Walter thinks about it and answers "I would say that you have treated Alucard with more trust and care than most members of this family have ever shown him and such things can be interpreted in different ways depending on the person viewing it, if that helps at all my Lady?"<br>"Somewhat…" she replies in a flat tone and finally stubs the cigar out into the ashtray feeling she no longer has a taste for it right now.

Walter's looks sympathetic and steps around the table to ask her "Is something wrong Sir Integra? You seem troubled today?"  
>The woman sighs and considers telling him what's on her mind, Walter's older than her and he's known Alucard longer than her, perhaps he could help… but then she imagines him asking her how she feels about the vampire and she feels embarrassed with herself. No, if she asks him to help her then it implies she does not know how she feels and since she <em>does<em> know and there is nothing there to speak of there's no need to trouble Walter with this matter.  
>"No Walter, but thank you for asking." She replies after a slight pause.<br>"Very good Sir." The butler retreats to his former position "Will that be all my Lady?"  
>Integra looks up and a small grin tugs at the corners of her mouth "Is it too early to eat lunch?" she asks him carefully.<p>

The butler blinks at the sudden change and struggles to keep himself from smiling back at her hopeful face that makes her seem like a little girl again "O-of course not Sir…!" Walter coughs "We shall call this a very late breakfast… and I am glad to see your appetite has returned."  
>By 'appetite' he clearly means her good mood. Her smile widens into a pleased grin – she knows how to appease her old friend when he worries and now she rises from her chair "Well then Walter, I have decided I shall go for a walk in the garden. Do inform me when breakfast is served Walter."<br>He bows crisply "Of course my Lady."

As she walks through the gardens all seems well once again in her world, Alucard is an enigma at times but she does know him well. She makes her mind up, she must confront him about that question of his but there's no need for it to be an unpleasant situation. She will try to be reasonable about it and get him to explain himself… if indeed he has got ideas above his station then it would be best to dissuade him from entertaining those thoughts in a gentle way.  
>She might not be a warm person all the time but she knows how to be sensitive with people, her difficult life and duty have not yet made her cynical or unnecessarily harsh with others.<br>If he was making fun of her however then she will not be pleased and he will be punished for that because his question did cost her a nights rest when it needn't have and she can't afford that.  
>She smiles confidently and sits on a bench outside, enjoying the wind and sunlight on her face.<br>"A beautiful sight."

She turns around with a start; Alucard stands only a few feet behind her and watches her with a broad smile on his face, because it is the day the Count takes certain precautions. An overly wide brim fedora covers his head and he wears sunglasses and a long Victorian overcoat to protect himself from the rays of the sun.  
>"You were thinking so loudly about me that I couldn't help but see what all the fuss was about." He explains with a helpless shrug.<br>Integra doesn't believe that; she thinks he's been watching her all morning. It would help to explain the unease she's been feeling.  
>Her gaze falls upon his gloves suddenly and she frowns at them, the markings are there, black as ink and clear as ever… for a moment she wonders if they have stopped working or that they are forgeries…<br>"You do amuse me sometimes Integra!" the vampire laughs "That magic can't be undone or removed even by someone as powerful as me. Besides – it was put there by a human, and only that human can remove it."  
>Integra is amazed at her great grandfather's abilities sometimes. Truly he was a brilliant man.<br>Alucard's face implies he does not quite share that sentiment. Integra flushes angrily and mentally puts her guard up "Stop reading my mind servant!" she snaps angrily at the being that stands behind her.

Alucards looks at her curiously and removes his glasses, he stares at her for a long moment and then nods to the house "Your breakfast is ready. Old Walter will be calling you any moment." His sense of smell is far greater than hers and a second later she sees he wasn't deceiving her; Walter comes out of the rear entrance to the house and starts looking around for her.  
>She catches his attention and nods that she is coming. The butler bows and goes back inside the house, Integra makes to follow but before she leaves she looks seriously at Alucard "We have to talk." She informs him.<br>Alucard smiles "I look forward to it then, my Master."

As Integra eats her meal the old Vampire watches from within the ceiling, in the shadows his eyes blink and swim around endlessly. He is unnoticed by both Walter and Integra and so he does not bother to leave them alone. In honesty he is curious about them both, humans fascinate him sometimes. It's been so long since he was one of them that he's forgotten what certain things feel like. He cannot recall the taste of food, nor enjoy the feel of the suns rays without feeling sickness in the pit of his stomach and a crawling sensation wherever the light is on his skin.

However, emotions and feelings are things he still has. He doesn't have them the same way he used to – when you become a monster you become detached from the everyday events of the world and you no longer feel human after a while. Being a monster doesn't just rob you of life's perspective, it robs you of some of the very basic things you take for granted as a human as well; you can still be passionate but the sensation is muted because without the feeling of a racing heartbeat you feel like you are only saying the words and not truly experiencing them, and after a while you forget what it is to love something with your heart.

You can still feel sorrow but the lack of tears for you to shed will cheapen the emotion for you until it no longer seems worth the effort. Alucard only cries now when he has a nightmare, but he cries out of anger at his past which is not the same as sorrow. He cannot recall when he last felt sorry for someone other than himself.

You can still bleed when you get cut, but you won't fear that you're bleeding to death or worry about the pain, because all you can see leaking out of you is food. It's like the headaches humans get which they simply take medicine for to get better before carrying on – once you come to realise most wounds aren't fatal to you and accept that pain goes away after a short while you eventually stop caring about getting hurt and it makes you lose the fear and sense of self-preservation you had as a human.

It's terrible to be a monster if you try to think of it like a human would, so monsters stop caring about all that and embrace what they are.  
>They find other ways to enjoy themselves and they learn to replace feelings with cleverness and it makes them become arrogant.<br>Then they finally accept what it is to be a vampire and start getting powerful.  
>Then most of them start doing whatever they want, without any thought for anyone else other than themselves.<p>

It would be a perfect way to live, Alucard muses to himself, if only you could completely forget what it was to be a human and you can't do that because you live in their world and you look almost exactly the same as them and when you feed off them you get an imprint of the life you just robbed for food.  
>You can't ever <em>completely<em> forget. That's why vampirism is called a curse. Most people are granted the luxury of forgetfulness as they age and vampires do not get that grace.  
>Alucard turns away from the scene of Integra eating her breakfast and retires to his chamber, feeling wearier than he has in a long while.<p>

Integra headed down to the chamber the housed her most powerful secret. The walls were dark and the noise echoed down here in an eerie manner. The air also felt too close – it was like breathing in the steam in a sauna. A strange sensation.  
>She paused at the end of the corridor to inspect the furthest doorway, a tall and heavy door that was faintly marked with arcane symbols in chalks and charcoals. She ran her fingers down in softly, her white gloves not picking up even dust despite the age of the door. The markings also were unspoiled by her touch.<br>Strong magic indeed to keep even dead cells and skin off its surface. Nothing dead could pass through this door once it was sealed up, and no dark magics would be powerful enough to counter it.  
>She shakes her head in astonishment, she's heard of wards and seen barriers in action – but this is something that leaves those devices behind, a custom made barrier to hold back a heavily customised vampire.<br>How it was devised she can only speculate. Abraham Van Hellsing was a brilliant man, even by today's demanding standards.

She doubles back and takes another passage, this one leading to the man she seeks. She paused outside of the doorway, it was still daylight and tonight might offer them a challenge… she shrugged. She had managed a nights poor rest, Alucard could do the same.  
>She pushed open the door and beheld the Count in his living chambers.<br>"Good day, my servant?" she asks the man who lounges on the throne that sits facing the doorway.  
>"It was until quite recently" he replies with a grimace, as he does so he points over to the far wall. Integra's gaze falls on the Police Girl, who gives her a shaky smile. Her Harkonnen is currently lying in pieces around her, the Police girl is clearly in the process of cleaning and reassembling it.<br>"G-good day Sir Integra" Seras greets her nervously.  
>"Why aren't you sleeping right now?" Integra demands of the young draculina.<br>"I- well…" Seras gives her master an imploring look and the Count sighs before a sardonic grin creeps over his features.  
>"She still cannot get used to sleeping in the day. I gave her this task to fatigue and bore her. She has now cleaned both my Casull and her Harkonnen." He explains to his waiting Master.<br>"I see." Integra lights a cigar up and waves that Seras may continue for the moment. The Police girl gets about her business quickly.  
>"I was hoping for a chat." Integra tells her servant "But I suppose it will have to wait now she is here."<br>"Integra, you can still talk with the police girl in here" Alucard teases "She'll stay quiet for once, right police girl?" he asks his well-endowed servant.  
>"Yes Master!" Seras grunts as she struggles to fit the pieces of her cumbersome weapon together.<p>

Integra glares at the vampire – coincidence or not, he's keeping Seras here to annoy her. What they need to speak about is personal and she doesn't care for people listening in on her conversations.  
>"Seras" Integra says sharply "I need to speak with your Master alone. Leave that for later."<br>the young blonde is perplexed, but she doesn't argue and leaves them alone.

The hellsing leader gives her servant a look after Seras shuts the door and her footsteps disappear "Are you done playing games?"  
>Alucard removes his glasses and hat "Are you?" he counters.<br>"Yes." Integra replies "Now answer me plainly for once; what do you see when you look at me?"  
>"I see you my Master." The No-Life King replies.<br>"And what do you think of me?" Integra demands.  
>"Ah," Alucard chuckles in amusement "So you figured it out. Was I too obvious with my affections?"<br>Integra shakes her head "Not too obvious. But what have I done lately to make you think I feel that way?"

"Who says it only started recently on my behalf, Integra?" Alucard rises and shrugs off his overcoat. He stands before her in his suit and boots with his shaggy hair falling down nearly over his eyes "You are so different from the other members of your family. You have been kind to me, you have cared for me. I can only assume this means you must like me in a way none of the others did."  
>He regards her fondly "Besides, you are quite beautiful and I appreciate beauty." He adds.<br>"WHAT!" Integra gasps "You-! Youthink I'm being kind to you because I'm _attracted_ to you?" she asks incredulously.

"Well, aren't you?" Alucard grins "You don't seem very sure of how to feel about me these days Master. I heard the deliberation to ask Walter that went on in your head earlier."  
>Integra feels a blush rising up her cheeks "You <em>were<em> watching me!"  
>"Always, my dear Master. You are never far from my mind or my sight." Alucard confirms smoothly.<br>"Listen to me Alucard! I do not find you attractive, I don't know why you feel this way but I do not share your feelings, your freedom is nothing more than a reward for your devoted service! Surely you know that!"

The vampire looks amused "And your confusion and indecision is mere coincidence I suppose?"  
>Integra has had enough "If I was ever confused it was because I did not truly believe you could be seriously entertaining the notion of courtship with me!"<br>"And what if I was Integra? What if I still am?" the vampire presses "I need something more than the meaningless existence I currently have to keep me going - you cannot just ask me to ignore my own feelings because it displeases you that I have them."  
>"If it doesn't please me then I expect you to respect my wishes and learn to live with them!"<br>"I have had to live without feelings for years and now I find some you ask me to ignore them for the sake of your pride! All I ask for is you to reward me with something I want for a change!" Alucard growls at her "I have done enough for this family to deserve that much!" he spits angrily.

"Forget it Alucard! I am a Hellsing, I am your Master and what you want is never going to happen! I will not disgrace my families honour by sleeping with you! Not for your pleasure and certainly not just because you _think_ I'm attracted to you!" Integra shouts.  
>Alucard's eyes narrow and his growls "Well then it seems I have an answer now Integra – 'How do I feel about my situation?' you asked me yesterday. I'll tell you how I feel – I feel the same damn way I always have! I feel <em>used<em> without reward!  
>"And as for what I see in you? I see my Master, the woman whom I should respect and serve, but now and I also see another damned <em>Hellsing<em> who cares only for what she can _use_ me for without thought or care for what I want in return!"  
>"I could make things far worse for you Alucard" she warns "Do not test me!"<br>"Then do not _toy_ with me Integra! You are a fool if you think I'll lose anything more to this family than what you have already taken from me!"

"Lose anything _more_!" she snaps "What more can you lose Count! You've clearly lost your senses – look around you Alucard! What can I possibly take from a man that has _nothing left!_"  
>Integra suddenly realises what she just said and puts a hand to her mouth, she did not mean to say that but she knows it's too late to take it back.<br>Alucard's mouth opens in the smallest gasp and he lets out a grunt as he squeezes his eyes shut. Integra tries to think of something she can do to remedy this situation but suddenly the vampires eyes open, blazing like hot coals in his eyes and his lips pull back to reveal the white serrated teeth in his mouth with a snarl of anger.  
>"Get <em>out<em> of my chamber!"  
>Integra hastily speaks "Alucard, I didn't-"<br>"GET OUT OR ELSE!" The No-Life King roars and advances.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<br>- S17.**


	3. Learning Through Pain

**Here's number three - here's where all the fun starts!**

* * *

><p>Integra reacts the way she has trained herself to in all situations where a vampire has lunged at her; she draws out her weapon and fires its silver bullets squarely at the creatures head. The motion is slick and effortless, it's a single movement that she's already executed before logic reminds her that even the powerful, blessed bullets of her handgun can't kill something like Alucard. He is beyond such measures.<p>

The No-Life King does not even slow his pace as the bullets shred his flesh and destroy his face, as his ruined flesh knits back together a scowl forms on his handsome features; his eyes seem less bestial now but there is a true spark of danger to them; a spark that says he is going to do something terrible to her and nothing will stop him.

The fact he does this without a smile is what unsettles her the most; for a creature that considers bloody violence a recreational pastime the fact he's not smiling whilst making such aggressive actions towards her is a true warning for the wise to get away _right now_.  
>But she can't, she's left it too late.<p>

As she turns for the door it slams shut, its heavy bolts groaning as it locks. She turns around in the near darkness and can't stop herself from flinching or crying out in shock as the vampire suddenly looms above her and grabs her by her jacket, lifting her roughly off the ground.

As her feet scrabble for purchase on the stone floor the Hellsing leader is dragged back to the far wall far away from the safety of the only exit, and then Integra gives a cry of pain as Alucard slams her roughly against the brickwork, she gasps as the air is driven from her lungs and then cries out as he does this to her again for good measure.

Her hand is still clutching the gun, but it dangles from her loosened fingertips, her world is spinning and her head hurts.  
>A fresh wave of pain blossoms as he twists her arm so that she drops the gun, she grits her teeth against it and stifles the groan. She sees his arms are now positioned so they block her escape and his face is mere inches from hers.<p>

There is a distant pounding at the door. Someone has heard the shots and commotion – the softness of the voice desperately shouting from the other side means it can only be Seras out there.  
>Through the thickness of the door she can't hear exactly what the Draculina is saying but she's relieved the girl has come!<br>Alucard's handsome features have taken on a dark cruel look, his mouth twists in a snarl that makes him seem more animal than man in the darkness of the chamber they're in.  
>"Of all the Masters I have ever had Integra – you are the cruellest!" he snarls at her "Even your father had better reasons than you to hurt me the way he did – what did I ever do to you to make you think of me so disrespectfully!"<br>"Stop this now!" Integra demands "Alucard you've made your point now stop!"

"No I haven't Integra. Not yet." the Count whispers darkly.  
>Integra's eyes widen in horror as from the Counts back snaky long black tendrils begin to rise and grow hands. The extra limbs writhe like snakes behind the smirking devil that holds her captive against the wall. "Besides, I'm not so short sighted that I don't realise this behaviour will not go unpunished. The least I can do is <em>earn<em> it!"

"SERAS, BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" the leader yells "Alucard, I'm warning you don't touch me-!" she threatens the creature, but the second she's shouted the monster has sprung into action.  
>Her voice is cut off as the tendrils leap forward to seize her by her arms and cover her mouth and they lift her off the ground fully.<br>"Oh, are we on to threats now _Sir_?" the dark haired man hisses "then try and best me, human! You'll soon see that a man who has nothing to lose is capable of doing terrible things!"

Integra's foot rises to kick him in the face, she's desperate to get him off now – fear prompts her to try anything to escape because she knows is no longer safe in here with this man.  
>The vampire grunts in pain and blood trickles from his chin where her boot has split his skin. She kicks him in the stomach and makes him double over.<br>Don't back down, she mentally commands herself, you are his Master - do not show fear, _beat _him!

"Oh, the _pain_…" the vampire mocks her. As he rubs a hand over his chin the mark vanishes and his eyes sparkle with malice "Go on Integra, try again! Was this the extent of your warning?"

Integra can only glare – what else can she do? If only she had her gun or her sword…  
>Her eyes widen in fear as his hand suddenly closes on her jaw and raises her head forcefully.<p>

"Have I not killed by your orders, have I not obeyed your every command up till this point?" the vampire asks her "Am I not worthy even of consideration despite all that I have done for you?"

You've lost your mind! Integra only has to think this as loudly as she can, for her vampire is almost certainly listening to her thoughts.

"Perhaps," the vampire agrees "Perhaps I _am_ mad. Perhaps you have driven me to this by refusing to love me, or perhaps your family made me this way by locking me up and treating me like shit ever since they bested me. Perhaps I've just been waiting all this time for something like this to happen. But no matter the cause; some perspective would certainly benefit you Master. I'll show you what it is to be helpless with someone toying with you for fun, you'll appreciate how much it hurts your pride to feel that way, and as I do it you consider the fact that I have felt this way for _a hundred years_!" he lunges at her throat and Integra screams.  
>She expects to feel a terrible pain; the bite as his teeth drive into the soft exposed flesh at her neck, but nothing of the sort comes.<br>In fact, she is disgusted when she only feels his cold lips kissing her neckline and his icy tongue tracing the surface of her skin.  
>She thinks for a moment that she'd rather have been bitten than kissed by this creature!<p>

She shivers and moans with disgust as she tries to free herself from his grasp with renewed effort. Alucard smirks and continues to kiss up and down her pale neck. He even sucks at one point to leave a mark.  
>"Ghk-!" she struggles to free herself more desperately, her hands being restrained more forcefully by the monsters tendrils – No! This can't be happening! She can't allow this to happen to her!<p>

"Hush now, Master." Alucard croons and strokes a finger down her cheek "This won't be long; we have to consider the others," he suggests with a glance back at the door which is now being battered violently from the other side by the police girl "After all, we wouldn't want anyone to catch you doing something that would violate your precious honour!" as he mocks her he moves his free hand to rip open the top of her blouse and reveal her chest.  
>Integra kicks at him once again, she struggles and tries to call Seras for help, all she manages is to get out a raspy desperate choke.<br>"Now, now" Alucard chides with cruel delight "You might actually enjoy this if you give it a try Integra."  
>His cold hands grope at her breasts and stroke her skin, Integra begins to cry out with shame. Tears of anger fall down her cheeks and Alucard laps them up.<br>"I do what I must Integra" he whispers "I didn't want to do this to you – I'd rather you'd given yourself to me. I know you're an honourable woman, and I tried to be an honourable man, but this family now owes me a great debt, and I believe that all debts must be repaid!"

Integra feels his hand at her belt, loosening the buckle and freeing her trousers.  
>NO! she begs him mentally, Alucard don't do this to me!<br>"I only do what I must, as your great grandfather said to me 'you are judged and found wanting' my _Master._ Perhaps you'll learn something from this." He mocks.

As her trousers fall the vampire wastes no time in preparing them both for what he is about to do. Black fog swirls around his waist and suddenly Integra feels something hard and cold brushing against her legs. The vampire has undressed his lower half and torn away her underwear to make good on his threat. Her stomach knots and she now desperately begs him from behind her gagged mouth, _please do not do this_!

"Let's see how you feel having something hard driven into you!" he snarls, ignoring her completely.  
>Integra screams in pain as he roughly violates her, tears of pain and humiliation fall and she desperately cries out from behind his hand that ruthlessly muffles all her noises.<br>The door suddenly gives way and collapses with a bang and in the doorway stands the draculina fledgling. Alucard freezes, like he's been caught by surprise at the sudden intrusion. The tendrils actually release her and Integra's scream of pain floods the room and echoes down the corridor.  
>The blonde girl gasps in fright as she takes in the situation, her eyes widening in horror as she realises what her Master is doing to Integra.<br>"Master!" she screams in horror.  
>"Get out, Police Girl!" the vampire snarls.<br>Integra see's the girls eyes go red; she feels the vampire release her and she falls to the ground in a daze – her world swims and she clutches herself down between her legs and tries to block out the pain; for what seems like eternity she loses conscious thought as her fear and shame overwhelm her.  
><em>I've been raped!<em> She thinks in horror _I've just been raped by Alucard!_

As the Count pulls away from her Integra slides down the wall with a whimper of pain, clasping her hand to her private area and closing her sore legs together. Her heart is pounding frantically, and Alucard can hear it perfectly.  
>The vampire turns to face his fledgling, but now he is the one reacting too slowly. The Police girls foot connects with his ribs in a blow that sends him staggering to one side.<br>He gasps in pain and a second later the young woman flings herself on top of his back with a shrill cry of anger and taking hold of his thick hair with one hand she begins battering him in the side of his head with her free fist.

Alucard and Seras struggle together for a few moments and Alucard suddenly vanishes into the floor. The Police girl looks shocked and then turns to see where he's gone.  
>He's annoyed with her; if she'd drunk blood by now then his movements would have been obvious – but instead she wastes times remaining this half formed <em>thing<em> that is neither vampire nor human!  
><em>Pitiful,<em> he thinks.

He reappears behind her and lifts her up by her belt and the collar of her tight shirt. He then flings her against the wall next to Integra, causing the woman to cry out in pain before she hits the floor with a groan.  
>Now viewing Integra he graces her with a terrible smile before he vanishes into the darkness of the room. His lesson to her about the sins of Pride may have been cut short, but the short seminar has definitely been well received by this pupil; she'll never forget this moment even if she lives to the age of one hundred years herself.<br>With that he is satisfied and he vanishes into the darkness to see what happens next.

Seras groans for a second and shakes her head as pain thuds in her back from the force of being flung against the wall, all that can be heard in the room is both ladies panting heavily, one is from fear and pain and the other from the rush of adrenaline from fighting.  
>How did this happen? What should she do? What <em>can<em> she do? Seras has no idea but she knows right now that if anyone will know then it will be Sir Integra.  
>Right then, she has a duty to look after Sir Integra as a first priority. She'll worry about taking on her vampiric Master for a rematch later.<p>

"Sir!" she gasps and rises shakily to her feet. She rushes over to the fallen woman and shakes her softly "Sir?" she presses the older woman "Can you hear me? Say something!"  
>Her human master looks awful, her face is pale and she's drenched in fear sweat. Her jaw and skin are bruised from the cruel ministrations of Alucard. What disturbs Seras the most is how terrified Integra's eyes are; they are glassy and unfocussed. She looks like she's about to go into shock.<p>

"Please… no more!" Integra gasps as more tears fall down her wet cheeks.

"Sir it's me, it's Seras!" the draculina urges her, the other woman doesn't respond. Biting her lip Seras has no choice but to slap her leader lightly across her face to bring her out of it. The slap is still sharp enough to bring a faint rise of colour to Integra's cheek. "Please Sir! Please don't go into shock on me, I need you!"

"S-Seras…?" Integra's eyes are lucid once again, she reaches up and softly rubs her cheek, her face a mask of confusion and fear "W- where is Alucard?"

"I don't know." She answers honestly "He vanished somewhere." She looks at her trembling naked master and whispers softly "Sir you can't be sitting on this cold floor, you'll catch your death!" With all the care of a mother lifting a new born Seras carries her superior over to her Master's coffin and rests her on top.

"Catch my death…?" Integra laughs, it's a terrible laugh to hear. It has an edge of desperation to it that makes Seras' stomach knot in fear. Please no – please don't let her break on me, I can't deal with this! she thinks desperately.

"Oh Seras, death would be a welcome release after what I've just endured!" the older woman whispers bitterly as she stares at the ceiling from on top of the black coffin without blinking.

"Sir you need to calm down-"

"My families honour is _ruined!_" Integra's voice is laced with hurt and she covers her face from shame; if Seras' heart wasn't already fully sympathetic to this woman's plight then this very sight would have done it. You could not be with someone so utterly _ashamed_ and not feel sorry for them.

"Sir, you mustn't blame yourself!" she implores her distressed Master. She takes Integra's hand and pats it and continues to speak to her with her most reassuring tone that she had to use when she was on the police force having to comfort people "You couldn't have known this would happen Sir, I'm sure your family would never blame you! But you can't let this break you, I _know _you and you're stronger than this-"

"Seras, I can't bear the shame of it! That monster has _violated_ me, I'm his _Master_ and he's _raped_ me! How do I deal with this, please tell me how I'm supposed to deal with this!" Integra demands desperately.

Seras can't stand it anymore "Pull yourself together Sir!" she snaps angrily at her superior "You are in charge here! If you go to pieces on us then who is going to be able to stop my Master? _No one!_ We need you Sir Integra, because _you're_ the professional! You're in charge! Now stop this behaviour and be a _leader_!"

Integra gapes at her, she concentrates on her breathing. In, wait, out… In, wait, out… she closes her eyes and slowly but surely the old habits, the memories, the _confidence _she desperately needs right now comes back to her.  
>She swallows, then sits up. She glares balefully at Seras who stands there looking nervously at her.<br>"Don't ever speak that way to me again Seras." She growls, but then she looks at her more tenderly to let Seras know she's in command of her senses once again and she doesn't really mean it as a threat.  
>"Thank you Sir!" Seras breathes a huge sigh of relief.<br>Integra pulls her jacket over herself and stands shakily. She tries to walk but almost falls to her knee's.

Seras immediately catches and supports her.  
>"Use me Sir." She advises with a smile "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"<br>"Seras – don't coddle me. I am not a bloody child!"  
>"Right, sorry Sir."<p>

As leader and servant walk out of the chamber with Seras supporting her stumbling Master, Alucard listens to them from within his coffin with a grin. All that time neither woman suspected they were sitting right on top of him! He shakes his head and chuckles in amusement.  
>Something about him feels different now… he feels strong, <em>powerful<em>… perhaps it's the adrenaline of the fight – he still enjoys a good challenge as much now as he did when he was human. Perhaps he relishes it that little bit more than he used to, as fighting is what he's been kept alive for all this time after all.

The vampire rises from his domain and resting place with a grin. He sits down on his coffin and stares at it. The same seal that is etched on his gloves now glows brightly from beneath the markings on the lid.  
>He frowns at the strangeness of it and then looks down at the markings on his gloves, the black imprints are still there but then he notes that something is different about them too.<br>They no longer burn as they once did.

The vampire slowly, tentatively takes a hold of the edge of one glove, when he's previously tried this it's felt like he's been trying to rip the skin off his hand with the same level of pain it would have caused him to do so.  
>He pulls and the glove slides off with the soft smooth noise of fabric on flesh.<br>As the vampire gazes in wonder at his unblemished hand he slowly raises it to the dim light and stares at it and what it represents…  
>He is free.<br>He opens his mouth in silent amazement, and then as he tilts his head back his wicked laughter fills the chamber and echoes out down the hallway, mad and gleeful and unrestrained..

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<br>- S17.**


	4. Revelations and Resolve

**Number four. The plot thickens.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Integra limps her way along the sub levels with Seras, her mind is shaken and her body is sore but though she is hurt she is still a proud woman and refuses to let it show on her face. The only hint of it is the haunted look that now makes her eyes look older than her years.<br>The only acknowledgement of the physical torture she has just endured comes in grunts of pain as tries to use her sore unsteady legs which are protesting constantly with every step as she forces herself to walk on her own as she and Seras make their way out of the sublevels.  
>She could do with being carried really, but her pride won't let her ask for that. She honestly feels that if she can't even walk on her own two legs anymore then she will have to give up on everything else.<br>She needs to overcome the pain and get on with the task at hand, like she always does.

Of course, there is a second danger to asking for help at this moment in time; if she asks Seras for any more help beyond that which she is already receiving (in the form of a steadying hand on her shoulder whenever she wobbles or pauses) then it will be the last straw for her battered nerves.  
>Right now she's barely hanging onto her dignity by keeping herself together, the only part of her that's really thinking calmly is her analytical subconscious which tells her that all she needs to do is get her self up the stairs and then she can get her wounds seen to.<br>But beneath the professional exterior she's feeling anything but calm; she's scared and embarrassed by what's just happened to her and she's having some serious self-doubts about her capabilities as a leader, but by focussing on accomplishing the short term goal of just getting one leg to move in front of the other without her falling over she's starting to pull herself back together and remind herself she's only human. She has to allow herself to make mistakes.

It might hurt her pride to confess that she's made a grievous error in judgement about Alucard on how far he'd go to hurt her and get revenge of her family, but now she knows. She can get through it, she tells herself, she _must_ get through it or else the vampire has won. She must get through it for her family's sake.  
>She resolves to recover from this ordeal in order to spite Alucard and when she's recovered she will almost certainly be able to get revenge on the vampire for the sake of her families honour as well as her own satisfaction.<br>That's good, she thinks, that's something to aim for – something to look forward too.

But because she can't say with certainty how long she has before Alucard makes another move towards her then time is of the essence. She leans more heavily on the draculina now and tries to speed herself along a bit faster despite the effort it takes to do so and the pain it causes her.

The vampire Alucard has become wild and unpredicatable, and as such he can't be trusted not do something rash at any given moment. Integra already feels under pressure to act and safeguard England against him, but somehow she knows the vampire won't make a move against her country until he's secured himself somewhere safe.

So, she reasons, it would be better to not wait for him to act, but take charge and force his hand. 'Fortune favours the audacious' she's read that somewhere, and if means that she has to hunt Alucard as her great Grandfather had to do so then so be it - but no matter what it takes he must be cordoned off in that cell at the end of the corridor before he becomes a threat to the Crown and the British Government.  
>If he succeeds a second time at getting to her before she's recovered then she honestly can't say if she'll have the mental fortitude left to deal with him.<br>The only reason she has found this strength at the moment is because she is relying on Seras to keep her safe from Alucard until they get to Walter and then they can get her room secured so she can rest and recover from this ordeal.

But as for Alucard he must be placed back in his former prison as soon as possible; only that place will be strong and secure enough that the vampire won't be able to cause any more trouble for the time being.  
>All she has to do is get him in that room, then they'll hold him until he dies from lack of sustenance and look at reinforcing those seals on his hands in such a manner that this incident can never repeat itself.<p>

Integra's eyes harden and a small cruel glint shines from them; oh yes, by the time she's done with him the Count won't be able to so much as _look _at her without suffering pain for it. He will neither look, touch nor speak to her without suffering discomfort for doing so. Such will be the price for his betrayal of her trust! He will know a small level of the pain she'll feel whenever she has to interact with him now,  
>It will be a fitting reward for what he's done to her; heaven knows she won't ever be able to be in a room with that monster again without feeling disgusted with herself for trusting him.<p>

The ladies reach the stairwell, Integra looks up and swallows. Walking on an even surface has been a trial and it's taken a toll on her, she wobbles unsteadily and puts a hand out to balance herself – this might be too much to handle without some help she privately admits to herself.  
>"Seras" she commands "Do not let me fall."<br>"I won't Sir." Seras replies dutifully.

Integra now considers something that none of the others members of her family have ever had as an option before; she has a second vampire under her command, and Seras is loyal, young and has all the potential to be a good soldier.  
>So do they need Alucard as badly as they did before since they now have Seras? Can this young girl serve as a replacement for their rebellious old Count? When she locks him away do they even need to consider waking him ever again?<p>

It's an interesting thought and one she muses over as she walks up the stairs at a painful crawl, every step pains her and makes her gasp. Seras looks at her whilst nervously chewing her lip, Integra does her best to ignore this and continues to doggedly march on. As she reaches the halfway point she hears something in the distance. Someone is laughing at something. She recognises it in an instant; Alucard's mocking laughter is quite distinctive…  
>If he's in a good mood then it can only mean trouble for her.<p>

She groans as the pain in her legs intensifies – it was a bad idea to stop walking to listen to that laughter. "Seras " she mumbles as the pain in her legs becomes almost unbearable "I think in these circumstances, it might be best if you carried me up these stairs then fetched Walter quickly!"  
>"Right!" Seras voice has an edge of relief to it, but her eyes keep flickering back down the corridor.<br>Integra can't blame her; she feels anxious herself now. Since they heard that laugh it's felt almost as if they're being… watched…  
>She closes her eyes and wills herself to remain calm and professional before she turns around.<br>Sure enough, at the foot of the stairs the vampire stands grinning up at them, his smile is impossibly wide revealing all his sharp white teeth.  
>"And where are you going, <em>Master<em>?" he asks in a deliberately low voice that echoes down the long corridor they've just come from "I don't recall giving you permission to leave."  
>"Seras, lets go." She commands softly.<br>"Right…" Seras' voice is distant, she sounds distracted…

Integra looks at her sharply and tugs at arm "Seras!" she pressures the girl.  
>The young draculina is staring at the vampire below them, his eyes have a glow to them that wasn't there before and his gaze seems to be fixed solely on her…<br>The Count then nods at Integra "Do as she tells you, Seras. You mustn't keep your master waiting."  
>For the love of her Integra can't say if he's referring to himself or her in his statement.<br>Seras scoops her up and runs. Behind them the vampire's mocking laughter follows them out as they reach the ground floor of the Manor house.  
>The mirror that hides away the basement levels shuts behind them. In the darkness Alucard finally stops laughing and turns to walk back to his coffin.<br>It's still daylight after all and he's exhausted, but it won't be long before nightfall. Then the fun will truly begin…

Integra lays asleep on her bed. She looks beaten and worn out. Walter stands by her, fretting and monitoring her constantly.  
>Seras almost couldn't meet his gaze when he demanded to know what had happened to her. She definitely couldn't look at him when he asked how it happened.<br>She doesn't know what happened, or why. But she feels responsible for it, for some reason. She feels she failed in her duty to protect Sir Integra even though none of them could have guessed Alucard would be the one that would attack her.  
>Their leader has only been asleep for a few hours – night is closing fast and Seras feels a sense of dread approaching with it. She can't say for sure what's going to happen tonight but she has a feeling it's going to be terrible.<br>"What will happen now?" she asks the elderly butler quietly.  
>"I don't know." He replies in a dull voice.<br>"Will Sir Integra be alright?" she asks him.  
>"I don't know." He replies again.<br>"Walter…?"

The butler turns and snaps "Miss Victoria, if you please, I am trying to think!"  
>The draculina blushes and looks away "Right, sorry Walter."<br>The butler sighs and rubs his face "No my dear, no. Please don't apologise; I was wrong to snap at you. I'm just feeling a little… strained."  
>"I could make you a cup of tea?" she offers politely.<br>Walter seems surprised at the offer "Well I - I suppose…"  
>"I'd like to do something Walter, I feel like a bit of a loose end standing here." She admits.<br>"Oh alright, strong with one sugar please."  
>Seras smiles at him and goes off to do as she's told. Neither of them notices the eyes that watch from the shadows underneath the bed.<p>

Alucard watches Seras leave, he grins and mentally reaches out to the butler.  
><em>Walter, we need to talk. <em>He informs the old man.  
>Walter tells him they have nothing to speak about. He will not talk to him.<br>_Come on now Walter, if I truly wanted to hurt Integra then would I want to alert a man of your experience to my presence and risk you waking her and ruining all the fun?  
><em>He says nothing to that, but that doesn't mean he isn't thinking about it. What Alucard hears makes him chuckle.__

_Language, Butler. Mind your manners. Right now I really want to talk with you. So go to your room when Seras returns, Integra will be safe with her and you need to rest anyway - forcing yourself to stay awake isn't good at your age.  
><em>With that the vampire leaves the room and goes to Walters chambers. They're small, serviceable and quite spartite. Walter isn't much one for personal belongings or material goods.  
>Alucard sits on the bed and waits. He's kept waiting longer than he thought he would; either Seras is terrible at making cups of tea or Walter has opted to stay for as long as it takes for him to feel reassured he can leave the room for a few minutes in relative safety.<p>

When the old man enters Alucard immediately finds himself bound with razor sharp wires.  
>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to pieces!" the old man hisses angrily.<br>"Because it would do no good if you did, I'd come back." Alucard replies easily.  
>The butler loosens the wires "You said you wanted to talk?"<br>"I do."  
>Walter retrieves his cup of tea from behind the door "Then talk." Walter orders him as he sits down beside him.<br>It's not lost on Alucard how Walter is unafraid to sit next to him even after what he's done to Integra. Walter is either very brave or very foolish if he's still planning on fighting Alucard all on his own.  
>But that used to describe Walter all over when he was younger.<p>

"You know, I recall the good old days when you and I were killing Nazi's together…" Alucard recollects with a smile.  
>The 'good old days' are a good starting point to a discussion for old men like them; it allows them a safe retreat from the problems of the now before they have to inevitably face them later on in the conversation.<br>"Yes, it was fun wasn't it?" Walter agrees "But I don't recall rape being something you indulged in back then." He adds sourly.

Alucard makes a face, well so much for that topic – Walter wants to get to the substance of the conversation quickly it seems.  
>"True, but then again you don't know if it's something I didn't used to do before then." He suggests with a grin.<br>"And did you?" Walter takes a sip of tea.  
>"Sometimes… I suppose you could call it that."<br>"Rape is rape Alucard." Walter informs him "There are few grey areas that people are willing to concede on the matter."  
>"Rape is sex without consent Walter. The tribute I often got when I owned subjects was young boys and girls, but not all were willing to accept my advances."<br>"So you raped them?" Walter sounds appalled.

"They were mine. I owned them. You can't rape something you own – you can only abuse it."  
>"I don't believe you! Besides, you're a vampire – you have to be a virgin to become a vampire!"<br>Alucard looks at him and snorts "Says who? Yes, that would be true for _most_ vampires. I'm not _most_ vampires am I? I was raped as a child, I slept with people throughout my life, I still managed to become what I am today – it's all about the will to survive Walter, and most people don't want to die a virgin."  
>Walter didn't look impressed at the joke. Alucard sighed and explained it further.<br>"Walter, to be a vampire you need to have a pure soul, but most people don't think about what that actually means! The police girl became a vampire because she made a choice based on the need to survive and along with the purity of innocence that came with her virginity that sole need got her through the transformation.  
>But at the time when I turned into a midian I wasn't a virgin; my flesh was tainted by another. But my soul was <em>still<em> pure – it was pure fury and intolerance at my fate! I refused to die, and as I drank the blood of my people and tasted the death of my nation it was that single thirst for revenge that got me through the process."

"I don't care Alucard - you had no right to do that to Sir Integra! This isn't about your past, this is about now and I won't sit here and listen to you try and justify raping her!" Walters cheeks are flushed and he rises from his seat as his voice gets angrier.

Alucard looks at him for a moment before he waves a hand back to the chair "Sit down Walter." he instructs the other man.  
>"I will not! Furthermore this conversation is over and-"<br>"Sit _down_ Walter!" Alucards voice has changed now; it's softer and higher with a feminine lilt to it. Alucard has changed his form to that of a girl, it's one he often chose to adopt when he and Walter were young and went on missions together.  
>The butler is so surprised he actually does as he's told.<br>"Good boy." Alucard giggles.  
>"I am not a <em>boy<em>." Walter retorts stuffily.  
>"Compared to me you are. I really am shameless aren't I?" he laughs "Going for humans who are so many years my junior, what a pervert I am!" the vampire laughs uproariously.<p>

"Stop laughing." Walter scolds him "Act your age!"  
>"Oh, but I do." Alucard smiles "I act as old as I feel."<br>"Then feel like you're the age you really are!" Walter snaps.  
>The vampire grins; <em>perfect<em>. "Very well." He looks up at the butler with large red eyes, framed by a perfectly straight fringe of black hair "I am nearly five hundred years old, you try to imagine what that feels like Walter."  
>The butler says nothing.<br>"You can't can you? You can't imagine anything even close to that number – it's like I'm sixty and you're six!"  
>"What are you getting at!" the butler snarls as he stands and walks over to the window. Alucard gets off the bed and follows him, staring out the window next to the old man.<br>"I am so much older than you, I have lived through so much more than you… yet I envy you. You have a place here, a purpose and a function. I don't have any of those things."

Walter gives him a funny look "You did before you did what you did earlier." He informs him curtly.  
>"I'm not talking about Integra!" Alucard now transforms back into his male form and paces angrily "I'm talking Hellsing! What am I Walter?" he demands.<br>The old man looks puzzled "You're… a vampire. A weapon to be used against the forces of darkness-"  
>"Spare me the same old bullshit Walter; I'm a <em>thing!<em> A _toy! _An object to be used and discarded as they see fit, well I'm sick of it!"  
>"So you rape a woman who has done you no harm because you feel bad, is that it?" Walter snaps back at him.<br>"Oh no! I rape a woman who needs to learn a lesson Walter, just like the rest of them needed to learn that I can't be abused without consequences! There is a natural order of things and I would have been stood at the top long ago if it weren't for these abominations!" he raises his gloves to illustrate the markings on them.  
>He takes great pleasure in slipping them off slowly before the stunned butlers incredulous face.<br>"But… not anymore!" he grins "So what's to stop me this time?"

Walter sits down heavily on his bed and buries his head in his hands "My god!" he gasps "You've broken free!"  
>Alucard grins "Yes, it's good isn't it my old friend?"<br>"It's terrible!" Walter chokes "You – you're a monster!"  
>"Such harsh words" Alucard chides "Careful, we're not so dissimilar you and I."<br>Walter bares his teeth in that "We are _nothing_ alike!" he sneers "I would _never_ rape someone or turn against my Master!"  
>"We'll see, all in good time." Alucard replied cryptically "but Walter, does it never occur to you that one day you will be too old to be of useful service to this family?"<p>

Walter gapes "What are you-"  
>"Has it occurred to you that one day they will reject you and send you away?"<br>"They wouldn't… Sir Integra would never…"  
>""She'll replace you Walter. It'll be hard I don't doubt but she'll have to do it one day. She's already considering replacing me with Seras. Why else would she trust the girl to go without restraints through this household? And she's grown up Walter and capable of looking after herself, the need to have you around is more personal and not professional."<br>"But then… then I'm fine, aren't I!"  
>Walter can't hide his racing heartbeat from Alucard, and the vampire grins "Perhaps… who can say? When she gets older she'll need help but will you be around then? And If you are, will you be able to help?"<br>Walter is speechless; his face has gone a strange chalky colour.

Alucard persists mercilessly, confident he now holds undivided attention "All those years ago when Arthur had me drained and locked away I know you were watching it. You heard what happened too. If you've forgotten then let me remind you about it.  
>"I begged that man for release, I <em>begged<em> him not to let me die but he put the needs of his country first and made me live so I could be used again. Hellsing's will _always_ put duty over friendship and professional needs over personal feelings. So trust me on this Walter, I'm the voice of experience; Integra will be faced with the same choice with you someday whether I get locked up or not."  
>He casts a sly glance at the butler<br>"Now if you trust her not to put her professional image at risk because of your close relationship despite the fact that you can't keep up with the workload because of your age… well, I hope you're right Walter. But if you don't think I'm right then I want you to consider that if I'm free I can make things happen differently around here – and I value you highly Walter, I think if you chose to help me stay free this time around I would want to thank you in any way I could."

Alucard turned and left the horrified butler to chew over that particular lump of gristle. He smirked as he went through the wall.  
><em>One down, one weakened, one to go.<em> He thought happily _All right my dear Seras, let's see to which Master your loyalties really lie…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, it really helps to have feedback.<br>- S17.**


	5. Asking for Trouble

**Okay, here we go. Apologies it took so long - someone reviewed a story of mine recently and what they put sort of upset me for a strange reason and I just couldn't get my mind off being mad at them for what they said. I kind of prefer people not to comment if they don't like my work but I think I'm just over reacting because lots of little things have been upsetting me lately.  
>But anyway; I enjoy writing these so I trust you'll enjoy reading them.<strong>

* * *

><p>Seras stands alone in the room with Sir Integra as the Hellsing leader lies on her bed, recuperating her strength for the trial ahead.<br>Seras can't help contemplating how strange things are now; the Master in whom she wants to confide all her trust and faith in has just proved to everyone he is wholly untrustworthy and undeserving of any faith through his violation of Sir Integra and the breaking of his oath to serve her faithfully.  
>But on the other hand Sir Integra - the woman on whom she's always relied on to give her orders and keep her informed on why things are happening - can now no longer offer her any of these desperately sought commodities regarding how this situation came about or what they're going to do about it.<p>

It's been three times she's now asked about it since Sir Integra began stirring and since Walter excused himself from the room and the woman fully woke up she's asked her again. The Hellsing leader simply refuses to discuss anything on the subject other than what Seras can already guess and she doubts Walter would be any different unless Integra told him he could discuss it freely with her.  
>She sighs… these 'Higher Class' types can be so difficult sometimes when it comes to their private affairs….<p>

She sees the Lady of the house staring out of the window from her bed.  
>"Do you think he'll come for you again Sir?" she asks Integra after a few moments of silence go by and she's sure that she isn't interrupting something important.<br>After a moment the other answers "Yes he will, Seras. Soon I think." Integra replies tiredly.  
>The Draculina feels sorry for her master; sleep doesn't seem to have helped Integra at all, she seems more tired than ever and both women know there may be far worse yet to overcome – but that Integra accepts it with such stoicism leaves Seras a bit in awe of her.<br>To tell the truth she's getting more nervous about it all by the second!

But If Sir Integra is scared of what Alucard might do then she really isn't letting it show.  
>Still, that's a big help for Seras' shaken nerves.<br>It's a huge relief to see Integra showing her fighting spirit once more and getting her game face back on; seeing her breaking up beforehand like that was pretty distressing for Seras but she can blame Integra for her behaviour; she herself knows first-hand how frightening it is to be threatened with rape as it almost happened the same way with her in Cheddar just before she first met her Master Alucard.  
>But in that instance her vampiric Master had been the one to save her, rather than being the one hurting her. It just wasn't fair! Why the hell did it have to be him they were against and not some punk, this would be so much easier for her if she didn't have a personal attachment with the attacker in question!<br>The door opens and Walter enters, he looks almost as drained and worn out as his master, but despite how he looks he behaves normally and with a slight smile he bows.  
>"Sir, since you're awake now shall I fetch you something to eat?" he offers.<br>"No Walter, thank you." Integra replies with that same tired voice.  
>"A drink then, perhaps?"<br>"No thank you."  
>The butler seems deflated and slightly at a loss. Determined to find something better to do than stand there he goes over to her and draws out a cylinder from his pocket.<br>"It's a trifle bold of me I admit, but won't you at least take a smoke my lady? You always seem happier to smoke when a problem rises." He offers kindly.

Integra's eyes light up and she chuckles "Condoning my bad habits now Walter? Is the situation that bad?"  
>Walter's smile drops from his face and he grimly replies "Everything about this situation is bad Sir. I would not be exaggerating in saying if we don't contain this soon we may find ourselves all in deep water."<br>Integra looks more speculative as she leans forward with the cigar in her mouth to draw off the lighter her butler now offers for her. She draws on the cigar until the end flares up and smoke begins to silhouette her face.  
>"Sir, there is also something else I must tell you." The butler says quietly.<br>Walter leans in and whispers something that Seras can't hear, whatever he was saying however makes Integra's eyes widen in horror and her face turns the colour of ash.

In a second the Draculina hurries over "Sir! What is it?" she asks either of them to tell her what they were both talking about just now.  
>"Seras…" The older woman croaks.<br>The blonde looks at her and immediately worries about the look on her face "Yes Sir?"  
>"I don't know if you're aware of this, but Alucard and you have a bond by which he might hear something important if you stay in this room. So please go outside for a while and make sure we're alone so I can speak privately with Walter. You must keep Alucard away from here if he comes snooping around – that's my order."<br>Seras feels a bit punctured at that request but she sucks in it and offers a smile to hide her mixed feelings about that order "Yes Sir Integra."  
>She obeys and steps out of the room. She looks both ways and walks down the corridor trying to find her Master…<p>

"How very obedient you are Seras, such a good servant for my Master." Alucard observes mildly.

…Who seems to have found her first.

She yelps and spins around, seeing her Master Alucard stood over her with a smirk on his long pale face and his eyes glowing with delight at her reaction.  
>"Master…!" she gasps.<p>

"That I am, now come along Police girl, we need to talk in private."

She begins to follow him out of habit but the reality of the situation suddenly hits her and she stops dead in her tracks.  
>"No." she refuses softly "I can't Master. I have to go do something first-"<p>

"Yes, you really should go and tell them I'm right out here Seras." Alucard finishes her thoughts for her with a touch of mockery in his voice, if she were a true midian she would have been able to mask her thoughts better than that. "I'm sure it will reassure them both to know that their worst nightmare is just about to-"

"Stop it!" she snaps angrily, cutting him off from finishing his boasting. "Stop talking like that! Stop talking like Sir Integra is your enemy!"

"She _is_ my enemy!" Alucard snarls at the smaller woman "Considering who I am and what they made me then I should say that the Hellsing's are my worst enemy!"

Seras gulps but stares back "I… I don't believe you." She whispers "You never acted that way before now, I think you're confused and-"

"Then you're an idiot." Alucard informs her curtly before he turns and walks away again. Seras stands and watches him for a moment before she decides she can't leave him alone. Besides if she's with her Master then surely he can't eavesdrop on what Walter and Integra are talking about, can he?  
>"Master? You said you wanted to talk?" she calls after his retreating form.<p>

The tall man stops and she hears him sigh "How very annoying Police girl, you're so changeable. I thought you said you couldn't talk to me just now?"  
>Seras bites her tongue to shut herself up from retorting and rising to the bait.<br>Alucard waits for a moment and shakes his head wearily "Fine then. Come with me or don't come. Either way I am going to find something to eat." He announces.

"Right, then I'm going with you. I need to talk to you about what's going on." She explains and hurries to his side as she struggles to keep pace with the strides of the taller agent.

Alucard feels rather pleased with how it all coming together. His Master and Walter are right now digesting the news he must have surely told her about his released control restrictions. No doubt they're discussing privately what to do about him now his power is unlocked and whether or not the Council should be told and reinforcements brought in to help them resolve their crisis.

The Council is a moot point with him; if they intervene then he _will_ kill them of course, but if they don't then he won't treat them as anything other than an inconvenience to be dealt with when he feels like it. They may never have to be dealt with considering his goal is not the domination of England, but simply revenge upon the Hellsing line for the sins of the past.  
>Though he would like to know what Integra will do he already knows the plan won't change; restrictions or not, the cell is still the one place he would be unable to get out of until the spells wore off. But that would take a long time once they were activated and he would perish of hunger before he could escape.<br>They were still going to try and seal him away then fix him after they'd finished starving him into submission.

That was the problem with the Hellsings contingency plans, he thought as he and Seras made their way down to the second floor, they always relied too much on their magicks and his restrictions to keep him under wraps when things weren't going in their favour.  
>"Well this time around it will all come down to who wants it more. It will be just like the first time around." Alucard declares to his smaller companion happily.<br>"What will?" Seras asks him, puzzled by his sudden statement.  
>"Winning this fight of course!" He replies in annoyance.<p>

"Sir Integra's going to win Master. You can't beat her." Seras informs him immediately.  
>Alucard wants to laugh and inform the police girl that all immediate advantages Integra had as his Master beforehand are now forfeited since his seals are broken and that he's wanted his freedom for far longer than Integra's wanted him under immediate control.<br>But he still respects Integra as strongly as he ever has and he envies the Police girl her position of trust with the other woman. If only he could have been captured all those years ago under Integra then he knows this situation would not be occurring right now…

But you weren't, he reminds himself sternly as they round a corner on the second floor, and this isn't the time to start foolish doubts – they deserve this! It's more than Integra here; it's the whole damn lot of them that need to learn what it is to abuse me.  
>Besides, since he wasn't going to let them lock him away this time then there was always the chance that this time around he might get the death he'd sought out before when Arthur had locked him away.<p>

He smiles "You know, I hope you're right about that Seras." he says to her as they begin walking down a flight of stairs leading to the ground floor. When she freezes he turns to look at her and he can see the shock on her face at his honest opinion.  
>"Why?" she asks him.<br>"Because I would hate to have to kill her for what her family has done to me." He replies softly.  
>"You there! Stand fast!" a sharp voice snaps behind them.<br>The vampire turns and is surprised at what he sees standing before them at the entrance to the Hellsing Manor.

Most of the household guard is assembled on the ground floor, all are suited up and armed with the best equipment available and they're all pointing their weapons at him. From behind them at the top of the stairs several more soldiers suddenly charge out of the corridor they'd just come from and they bar off the immediate retreat back into the household for the two vampires.  
>If escape had been their plan it would have been seriously compromised by this ambush on the stairwell.<br>But of course, Alucard is not one to contemplate retreat unless his life is at stake, and in this case… well it simply isn't; ordinary guns cannot hope to kill vampires, and even his own weapons wouldn't slow him down for long.

But none the less he looks around and after a while of Alucard staring at them and taking in how they caught him by surprise he whistles in approval. "Nicely done soldier." He compliments with a nod of his head.  
>The Captain of the guards steps forward from the ranks of his men and scoffs "I don't need your praise you monster! We all know what you did – and now you'll pay for it!"<br>Alucard looks intrigued at that and smiles amiably "And what exactly _do_ you know about, I wonder?"

The man's eyes narrow and he tries to figure the vampire out, he and all these soldiers are well aware of what Alucard is and what vampires are capable of since their job is to kill creatures like him and clean up the mess. They know he's trained well in firearms, they know he's stronger than all the vampires they've encountered, they know he's the best anti vampire weapon that Hellsing can field.  
>But beyond that it's mostly speculation as to how much more powerful than any other vampire he is.<br>But surely if he's a vampire then he must have similar weaknesses, right?  
>He's aware that they also have the weapons to kill vampires, they've had the experience of doing it just like him and right now they seriously out number him – so why is he still acting so calmly about this situation?<br>The Captain just can't figure it out.

"I'm waiting." The red clad vampire presses with a hint of forced patience evident in his voice.  
>The Captain licks his lips and raises his voice so the men can hear him "We know you're a traitor. You attacked Sir Integra Hellsing in the sub levels, we saw her being all but carried back to her quarters by that other girl! Well we won't stand around and let you take charge – you'll not turn our leader into one of your filthy kind whilst any of us are still here!"<br>There were growls of agreement from all around, some raised their guns higher to illustrate they would happily kill the vampire to avenge the insult he'd paid their organisation.

To all their amazement Alucard began to laugh.  
>His laughter was low at first, but rose in intensity and volume till the vampire was almost buckling under his own mirth. It rang from the walls and ceiling, it echoed down the hallways and carried even outside into the night air.<br>Finally unable to sustain it any longer the old vampire drew in a few deep raspy breaths to calm himself, all the men looked shocked with various levels of uncertainty etched across their faces.  
>"You really think you can stop me?" the vampire asked, his voice thick with scorn and amusement.<p>

"We'll die trying if we have to! You have to have a weakness and we'll find it!" the man shot back.  
>"Bravely said human, I hope you die well." He replied in low threatening voice as he started down the stairs towards them.<br>"Master no! You can't – please!" Seras suddenly grabs him and looks up desperately into his eyes "Please! Just stop for a moment Master – think what this would mean!"

"I am only protecting myself and my interests Seras, and I think you should get out of the way in case you get hurt. Now get out of my way." He orders her calmly.  
>"Master… I can't let you do this, you're acting… <em>crazy.<em>" She whimpers.  
>Alucard looks at her, then slowly looks down at the men, then his gaze goes back to her and her large blue eyes which he notes are fast filling with unshed tears.<br>"Seras I am a monster, how can this behaviour possibly be unexpected?" He asks of her softly.

"Maybe you are a monster, but you're a good person too! And this is plain wrong and insane! You saved me in Cheddar! You care about Integra and you're friends with me and Walter – would you kill all of us too if we tried to stop you doing this? Is whatever happened down there with Integra going to be resolved by killing these men? Is it even _worth_ this much trouble?"

The vampire flinches at that and says nothing for a moment as he lowers his head in thought. Around them the soldiers look at their commanding officer for orders but the man waits to see if this is going to pay off – he'd rather not fight this creature because he knows that if it comes to a fight then he is going to lose a _lot_ of men in these close quarters before they can bring that vampire down.  
>He knows there's little hope of Alucard getting any leniency for what he's done… but if he meekly surrenders then there is always the chance that Integra might forgive him or pardon him for everything he's done to her-<br>As though he's been listening to his thoughts the vampires head snaps up and he bares his teeth in a snarl that frightens them all.  
>"Yes Seras." The vampire snarls, his eyes blazing "If this causes her pain, then it's worth doing it for what she did to me." And with that he pushes her back so she loses her balance and begins to fall down the stairs…<p>

"OPEN FIRE!" the Guard Captain shouted. The room erupted with shots and cries of anger. Alucard stood in the centre of the stairwell, his body shredded with every bullet that tore into him, his clothes tearing and falling away in shreds, his blood flowing from the holes and punctures in his face, his body, his arms and legs…  
>He opened his mouth in a silent cry of pain, his eyes wide and ablaze with fury and shock.<br>Slowly the gunfire subsided and the men paused, panting and staring at the still standing figure with expectation.  
>Seras, at the bottom of the stairs and feeling dizzy, sore and bruised from the fall also looked up with shock at her Master.<p>

The vampire slowly teetered forward and fell unceremoniously down the flight he'd just pushed Seras down, his hat falling from his head and his glasses smashing as he fell.  
>He landed next to her and Seras suddenly clambered over to him and cradled his head "Master! Master – I'm begging you don't do this!" she implored him.<br>The Captain walked forward and gently put a hand on the girls shoulder "Miss, he's dead." He gently informed her.  
>Seras wept and looked up "You fool… don't you know?"<br>The guard frowned "What? Every other vampire we've faced has gone down when we shot them with silver bullets…"  
>Seras looked at him incredulously before she whispered "Soldier, he <em>isn't<em> like those vampires!"  
>Suddenly Alucard's arm lashed upwards, catching the soldier under the chin and launching him off his feet to fall on his back.<p>

A second later the vampire was out of Seras' grasp and on his feet. The soldiers cried out, some shooting wildly at him and catching their companions by mistake. A trio of soldiers screamed as the bullets tore into them and their blood flecked the walls behind them.  
>Alucard leapt into the main bulk of the soldiers, his arms lashing out like he was chopping up bricks. Limbs flew, blood sprayed, men screamed…<br>Seras could only stare in horror as her Master tore them limb from limb.  
>The survivors at the top of the stairs retreated into the household as fast as they could, the remaining men at the foot of the stairwell began to rush up the stairs to escape.<br>Alucard grinned and pulled out his _large_ pistol and took aim.

As he began to fire Seras leapt at him with a desperate cry for him to stop, but she reached him too late, his last shot blew the brains out of the final retreating soldier who had not been able to escape.  
>The floor was a charnel house, the stairs and walls painted red with blood and the walls and floors riddled with bullets.<br>In less than a minute of combat against him the guard of the Hellsing family compound had been reduced from a company of men to a mere handful of scared and desperate men running for their lives.

Alucard shook his head in disgust. It was pitiful how easily they'd let themselves get caught in their own trap against him.  
>He looked down at Seras who was visibly shaking, her eyes so wide he could see their whites.<br>He leaned down and took a hold of her arm "Seras-"  
>"D- don't touch me!" she gasped and cowered away from him.<br>He looked at her for a moment longer and shrugged before he turned away and walked back up the stairs.

Half way up he paused when he heard her sobbing. He sighed and turned around.  
>"Get up." He commanded "And come here."<br>Weakly she obeyed him and slowly walked up the stairs to face him, cuffing the tears from her eyes as she did so.  
>He cupped her chin and raised it so she looked into his face "I am a monster." He said slowly and deliberately "I kill for my pleasure and amusement. But I don't kill for no reason, those fools there" he nodded at the remains of the men "knew what they were getting themselves into by facing me. They weren't even ordered to do this by Integra they were acting on their own. Now look me in the eyes and try and tell me what just happened was somehow my fault?"<p>

Seras looked at him, but her eyes lowered as she mumbled "But Master... you didn't have to kill them."  
>Alucard's lip twisted "That is easily the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Police Girl. Now come along."<br>Seras looked worriedly at him "Where are we going?" she asked in a small voice.  
>"To see my Master," he replied as he cast a quick smile at his protégé<br>"and this time we'll try settling this with words."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are - another chap done, and another to follow. The Hellsing POV is going to remain the key focus for a while because of whats happening over there but obviously Iscariots turn is fast approaching and it <span>will<span> be the entire focus of at least several chapters later. Just a reminder for everyone in case they'd forgotten, but in the meanwhile do enjoy some of Alucard's madness and Integra's struggle against his designs.  
>Please R&amp;R.<br>-S17.**


	6. To Buy Precious Time

**I do not own Helling.**

* * *

><p>Integra watched the hallway with a horrible twisting sensation of dread in her gut; she'd heard the shots along with the screaming and shouting and now there was a dreadful silence.<br>She was thankful when she heard the sounds of commotion starting to draw near, the sounds of booted feet slapping the deck meant that not all of her men were dead.  
>She felt guilty even though she had not known what was going to happen, it felt as though everything happening around here was a result of her failure to be a Master over Alucard.<br>As what remained of the household guard came bolting up the corridor in full blown retreat she heard snippets of their panicked dialogue.  
>"Run! Hurry!"<br>"Monster-! Never seen anything so-"  
>"Killed all the others – oh fuck! There's no one else left-!"<p>

Integra was alarmed and stepped out into the corridor, shouting loudly to get their attention. "Soldiers!" she called out, but her voice was weak from the strain of the days events so she forced it to be stronger and clearer; courage fed off of strength and fear fed off of weakness. She was not a weak woman and these men were supposed to be protecting this establishment and its interests for their country, and by God she would get them to do just that!  
>"Soldiers!" she barked again in a tone any drill sergeant would have been proud of.<p>

One of them noticed the authority of her tone and it gave him pause, then upon seeing his employer standing and watching them he called out for the others to stop the retreat, and slowly the remainder of her men came to a halt and then as one they congregated upon her.  
>That was the closest she got to seeing them acting like professionals because as soon as they were close enough they all suddenly began trying to get her attention, babbling explanations and apologies and updates about what had happened in the last few minutes.<br>"Sir Hellsing! We thought we could take him but he killed off all the men! Our weapons were useless!"  
>"We've got to get you out of here Sir – it's not safe! There's no one else left to-"<br>"We all have to get away Sir because he's right down the corridor and we have to escape while we can!"

She screwed her eyes shut, her anger bubbling up as she listened to all of it and let it sink in. She was disappointed in all of this; this state of affairs, these mens rash decision to challenge Alucard without consulting her, their reaction to an inevitable defeat that she could have warned them about if they'd told her what they were planning to do, and to top it all off the fact they were now suggesting an evacuation of all things…!  
>"Everyone just calm down!" she snapped testily and raised her hands for silence.<p>

The soldiers stopped for a moment, she knew all of them were nervous for some were sweating and fidgeting. They were all out of breath and clutching their guns so tightly their knuckles were white from the grip. She even fancied she could smell a rather pungent side effect of fear hanging around one of these men but that was excusable; Alucard was the stuff of nightmares, and so to be afraid of him was permissible.  
>But this sorry lack of discipline and sudden flight from their duty was most definitely not and she was not in a forgiving mood.<p>

"Right. I gather from what's happened that you tried to stop Alucard and failed, now tell me how many of you are left?" she asked of the group.  
>"Just us lot I think Sir, there might have been some others behind me on the stairs but I don't think they made it past-"<br>She raised a hand to cut him off, appalled at the stupidity of her staff – how on earth could they have figured a full out assault with conventional weapons would possibly work on a creature like Alucard? Had these men forgotten all her previous reminders that the monster they worked alongside wasn't like other vampires?

She huffed out a heavy breath and looked upon the frightened men "Alright then, none of us have any time to waste so here's the situation; I have lost all of the security of this household because someone thought attacking a monster like Alucard head on was a smart idea." She glared at the man in front of her as though it were his fault; if the person responsible wasn't already dead she'd have happily shot him herself for his rash actions that had now placed them and possibly all of England in jeopardy.  
>"Night has fallen and Alucard's making a play for his freedom. He will come after all of you first because he knows your job is to protect me that and then he'll for me once I'm alone in here."<p>

What little colour that was left on the men's faces now drained from it; every one of them knew a death sentence when they heard it. Every man envisioned a vengeful Alucard swooping down upon them and butchering them all with a sadistic glee, and it made them shiver with fear.

But Integra was not finished yet.  
>"But we still have a chance to fix this debacle, so listen to me carefully! None of you could hope to stand up to him with those weapons but we still have powerful allies who can and they must be asked to help us. You must go now and inform the other Knights what has happened here – explain to them the situation and make them understand that they must not respond to Alucards actions by sending more soldiers to their deaths – there is only one other group who might be able to deal with Alucard. Tell them to contact the Vatican's Thirteenth Chapter and they'll know who I mean." She explained quickly to the men.<p>

The soldiers looked at each other and their spokesperson nodded grimly "Alright we can do that Sir – but we've got to get you out of here too! We can't leave just you alone against him!"  
>"No soldier – that would be counterproductive." Integra argued "Since I am his primary concern any attempt to escort me out of here would result in him killing all of you to secure me. So I will go and face Alucard alone to buy you some time."<br>"No Sir – its too risky!" one of them beseeched "What if the worst were to happen and-"  
>Integra gave him a stern look and silenced the man once again "That is why you need to contact the Vatican for assistance. Trust me soldier, this is the only way. He will shoot you if he sees you but he will want to talk to me before he does anything further, and every second I can buy you will help you to escape this compound.<br>"and I am not alone; I have Walter and he's not exactly defenceless. Now run!" She commanded them sternly.  
>"Oh God! He's here!" a panicked voice shouted from the corridor adjoining to the hallway they were in "Sergeant! Sir Integra! He's com-"<p>

A deafening gunshot sounded and a wet spray of blood and organic mess suddenly flecked and painted the wall in gore followed by something heavy hitting the floor. The twitching hand of the soldier fell just into view as Alucard's shadow suddenly eclipsed the light and cast the end of corridor into gloom.  
>It was all the incentive the remaining soldiers needed and they ran as fast as they could from the approaching demise that was promised at the hands of Alucard.<br>Integra grit her teeth and pulled out her own handgun and her sword, her stomach was knotted with fear and her hands trembled slightly. She clenched it into a hard fist and mastered the trembling. A second later the ancient vampire stepped around the corner, the light on his coat giving him the impression he was dressed with blood stained clothes. It occurred to her that there probably were actual bloodstains on it at this point.

Upon seeing her he stopped, pausing to look at her. After what seemed an age he advanced slowly towards her with heavy footsteps that clomped loudly as he got closer.  
>"Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing…" he whispered in a low voice.<br>Integra's face fixed in a mask of determination, she clenched a hand tighter on her swords hilt.  
>Alucard shrugged off his coat, knocked his hat off with a quick swat of his hand and then deliberately removed his sunglasses and dropped them on the floor.<p>

Integra paused and stared in shock as the tall Count slowly fell to his knees before her and leaned down to place his head before her feet.  
>"Integra, my Master..." He whimpered hoarsely "What have you allowed to happen to me? What have you allowed <em>me<em> to become?"  
>Her face flushed from his words for they hit her like a fist to her stomach; there was truth to his words for this was something she should never have allowed to happen in the first place. His confused love for her, his rebellious actions, the deaths of these men…<br>This was all her fault. She _could_have prevented all this…

She closed her eyes and felt the hot tears of her shame threatening to come. Though it wasn't easy to repress them she willed herself to be strong and not show any further weakness in front of this monster who had just butchered her people. He had to pay for what he'd done or she'd have to pay for her mistakes, there could be no room for pity or doubts now – what was done was done.  
>She would listen to what he had to say, even if it hurt her to hear it, for she could afford no more mistakes this evening.<p>

"Alucard" her throat was tight and she cleared it before she asked in a more assertive tone of voice "What do you want, my Servant?"  
>Alucard did not look up from the floor, instead he spoke softly in his deep rich tones of voice. What he asked of her made her reel with shock.<br>"What have I always wanted of you my Master? Command me. Give me my orders!"

Integra looked down in astonishment "Orders?" she echoed him incredulously "I will not be deceived by you, you _creature_ those restraints are gone! I can't _order_you to do anything!" anger bubbled up inside her for he had just butchered dozens of her men, he'd attacked her organisation and hurt her personally and now he was mocking her!

Alucard's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't tell me that's what you really believe! I have never lied to you Integra and I want you to give me orders!"  
>Integra hesitantly decided to test this out "Alright then, tell me why you killed those men."<p>

Alucard smirked "Why did I kill them? Those men attacked me first and I fought back in self defence! Or would you have had me surrender to them? I only did what I had to do to stay alive." He replied in a low persuasive tone.  
>"Don't even think about trying that one with me!" she snapped "You know as well as I do that those men didn't stand a chance against you and you knew this before you made the decision to kill them!"<br>"Didn't they Integra?" Alucard shot back with a sick grin "Aren't they trained to fight vampires like me? And after all, it takes a man to kill a monster. I gave them their chance to try and they blew it. Failure comes at a cost and they paid dearly for crossing me." He explained in a coolly.  
>"You could have chosen to not fight." Integra told him.<br>The vampire laughed heartily at that suggestion "_Not _fight? If I don't fight then what is my purpose? And if I hadn't fought then they would have dragged me to you and you would have forced me to surrender. I do not meekly surrender to people weaker than me, and I will never surrender to this family again!"  
>The Hellsing leader swallowed hard "Then why are you here Alucard? You have made yourself my enemy tonight. You made me your enemy when you attacked me in the sub levels!"<p>

Alucard glared at her "I will not surrender, but I will negotiate." He nodded over his shoulder and Integra saw the Police girl standing nervously behind the corner Alucard had come around. She looked miserable and Integra couldn't blame for it. She was right in the middle of this power play and she couldn't pick a side without doing damage to either party.  
>And where the hell was Walter? She wondered, the butler had quickly hurried to save who he could at Sir Integra's insistence when they'd heard the screams but he hadn't come back yet. Was it possible he was helping the guards escape?<p>

"I want us to be _equals_ Integra!" Alucard stated, ignorant of her private worries for the moment "I will give you back the right to command me, but you will make concessions for me. We will make this a fair arrangement for both of us."  
>"After what you did to me you think I'll just let you dictate-"<br>"I think you should hold that tongue!" Alucard snapped "What I did was only to make you understand what your own family has done to me! Or do you still not feel even the slightest bit sympathetic now that you know what it feels like to have your pride taken by another?" Alucard demanded.  
>"You raped me you bastard! You <em>defiled<em> my honour! You soiled my name! I am revolted just by the sight of you – you're an inhumane monster!"  
>"YOUR FAMILY STRIPPED MY POWERS, STOLE MY WEALTH, ROBBED ME OF MY KINGDOM AND DENIED ME ANY FREEDOM! I HAVE BEEN A SLAVE TO THIS FAMILY FOR THREE GENERATIONS AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME INHUMANE!"<br>His shout reverberated through the house, it rang in her ears… the silence that followed was deafening and the longest she'd ever felt go by in her life.  
>She had no choices left at this point. Alucard had a point, her family had wronged him, maybe <em>she<em> had wronged him with her harsh words earlier this morning.  
>This madness had to stop before it got them all killed.<p>

"…" she took a deep breath and calmed herself. He was offering her a devils pact; forgive his crimes, swallow her pride, forget their past and start afresh…  
>"What did you have in mind?" she asked softly.<br>"Only that you grant me what I wish when I request it and in return I will allow you to dictate to me what your will is."  
>Alucard looked at her with eager eyes, practically holding his breath waiting for her answer.<br>"You are free to make your own choices Count." She replied "I cannot stop you now that your restraints are gone. But I told you before, I will _never_ consent to be your lover, my families reputation and honour will never allow it."  
>Alucard nodded slowly "Well if you agree then I give you my word I will never attempt to defile you again; and I will change the opinion that you now have of me." He promised her softly.<br>"You will not feed off the innocent if I agree to this either. The people of England are not your sheep to slaughter for food Count."  
>"I see." Alucard mused "You still wish me to drink off the donations… I suppose I could live with that, it <em>is<em>convenient to have food I can carry around with me." He stated with another twisted grin.

Integra repressed a shudder at his smirk, Alucard's humour was twisted beyond her comprehension.  
>"I have one other request." She said softly.<br>The vampire leaned in towards her "Name it _my Master._" He drawled.  
>"I want your word that you will continue to protect her Majesties shore from danger. Promise me you will do this!" she almost begged of him.<p>

Alucard blinked and rose to his feet. He stood before her and placed his hands lightly upon her arms, he looked down into her face and smiled his strangely charming smile. To her shock she believed this one was a genuine smile of feeling for her.  
>"Such passion…" he commented "Such loyalty to your duty." He tilted his head "Yes my Master, I will keep England safe so long as you continue to be a good Master for me. Now I have some request to make of you." He said softly.<p>

Integra shivered, she was making deals with a devil here. She hoped those men made it to the conference to warn them about what was going on here because if they didn't…  
>"I will take charge of this household from now on. Its security will be my concern, since you will be running the business."<br>"What!" she demanded, aghast at the suggestion that Alucard had just presented her "As your Master I will allow no such thing-!"  
>Alucard smirked "Really?" he asked in an amused tone "And how will you look after your own safety without any staff to assist you? What - will you shout at an intruder if they attack us?"<br>"I will hire soldiers from the British army like I always have, you can't just-!"  
>"Yes I can! If you hire anyone without consulting me then they're dead!" he growled warningly. After a moment his gaze softened and he explained in a calmer manner "We will hire professional mercenaries; men that I can count on not to try something foolish."<p>

Integra stared at him with hatred in her eyes "You bastard!" she hissed "You're robbing me of any freedom I have around here!"  
>"Now now, such harsh words!" he reprimanded her lightly "I assure you that the staff will be fine quality and they'll also be yours to order as well mine. I just want to be able to count on them not getting any ideas about shooting me. I would hate a repeat of tonight's <em>unfortunate misunderstanding<em>." He chose his words carefully and added the exact amount of scorn and mockery needed to both aggravate and upset her.  
>"You…" she felt like the wind had been taken out of her lungs. She felt sick; she needed to sit down.<br>"I must say Master, you look _dreadful_." He purred "Perhaps you should go and lie down; it's getting late and you need your rest."

As Integra allowed herself to be escorted by the monster to her room, she felt the pit of her stomach gnawing on itself. She'd never felt more sickened by her own actions, and yet God help her she was relieved she'd managed to maintain some form of control.  
>Alucard wasn't being honest, and neither was she when she'd told herself she'd forgiven him and abandoned her pride to make this deal. She knew this and he must do as well.<br>Their game was far from over.  
>But this was getting very dangerous for her now, Alucard was free, he was making drastic changes and soon he was going to have men of his own running around here. If she didn't get help fast thn there was going to be no way for her to stop him doing whatever he wanted!<br>The few loyal guards that she was counting on were either dead already or they'd made it to safety by now. If they had then there was hope for her yet.  
>Iscariot was the only trump card she had left to play if they were co-operative. They were the only people other than her who might be able to find a way to beat Alucard.<br>She closed her eyes and told herself that if she couldn't do it then she should take comfort in knowing there was still someone who'd give it their all to bring him down.

In the meanwhile she would have to play along with this game of his. But this was Alucard they were talking about and his games were dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>And just like that I think I made this more interesting! Hope you lot liked the twist in this chap - but DO tell me what you think!<br>Obviously you can see where this is starting to turn now if you're reading the hints I drop, but I still hope to surprise you a few more times yet.**

**Now I'm a little uncertain if this chap could be improved somewhere. Im uploading it because I can't think of what I might improve upon, but let me know if there's something you think I might do for this chapter. I always look to improve quality so long as it doesn't spoil the plot!**


	7. Under New Management

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>Things began changing quickly. Too quickly for Integra's liking or comfort. The woman and the returned Count seemed to have formed a strange business partnership and without actually sitting down and discussing it they had made it work in practise.<br>The arrangement seemed to meet Alucard's liking; she ruled the household with Walter and a few hired aides to help her and she conducted as much of her administrative business as she could through the day time now so that Hellsing operated much like any other business from an administrative point of view.  
>By doing it this way the Organisation was free to operate without any interference from official agents paying visits or having to take any business meetings at night when any ghoul attacks were likely to happen, and since throughout the night the Count was more active he was allowed to do as he liked, provided he stayed within the agreements they'd made and he didn't target civilians for sustenance and still killed the ghouls and vampires as he previously had done.<p>

There had only been only one small outbreak since their arrangement had been made, since then Alucard had been staying up late with her whilst she concluded any business she had not been able to manage through the day shifts and he waited patiently for her updates on what changes had been made during his resting hours.

Integra hadn't minded so much that he was taking an interest in spending time with her whilst she worked or went around the house doing what she felt like; this was something that had been happening since the day she awoke him at the age of thirteen. But the difference now was that she was more afraid to have him near her than she'd ever felt in her whole life with him, not least because of what he'd done to her but also heightened by the knowledge that if he wanted to then she _no longer_ had any way of stopping him.

It was not to say that she felt had no freedom when he was awake and around her; indeed Alucard gave her the same courtesy and respect in any company as he had done before all this madness had begun. He left her alone through the days now that they had an understanding and it seemed he trusted her to honour it.  
>Not that she would think about breaking that trust; there were too many people here that she cared about to risk the Count venting his fury upon them because of her.<br>And wasn't that the most terrible part of all this? He had her trapped here and he was using those remaining people she loved as leverage to make her honour her agreement to let him stay free, and in return for that he offered her the very thing she so desperately wanted but was unable to guarantee, which was his promise to obey her commands and serve her like a loyal subject.

He even came now upon her request when she needed to tell him about what was going to happen and he even called her 'Master' when he arrived and when he obeyed her orders he did so with a smile…  
>but always when they were alone the memory of the rape would put her nerves on edge and made her stomach knot in fear that he might do it again.<br>It was like playing with a sharp knife. Every time she gave a command she now felt a tingle of dread that Alucard might choose not to obey. Every time she spoke sharply to him there was the hint of fear that he might get angry and decide to teach her another 'lesson' on showing her how her family had abused him and what it felt like to feel abused or threaten Walter or Seras...

It was a terrible thing to feel she had control and could be confident of herself throughout the day when he was asleep but to have nothing more than the illusion of it when he was actually in her company at night and so vital for her to keep happy to keep England safe...  
>It was getting harder to sleep and her work was suffering after only a week of this horrible ordeal.<p>

"Walter" she commanded her butler from behind her desk "I'll take some tea before bed. I feel like I've done enough paperwork to make several books today."  
>The butler bowed and left to fetch refreshment for her as she leaned back in her chair with a groan.<br>She sounded as tired as she felt; her back hurt and she felt as though sand had been poured into her joints. As she worked a crick out of her neck and massaged her stiff writing hand to get rid of the cramp that had been developing, Alucard appeared out of the shadows on her office wall that had formed with the shining moons glow from outside.  
>The tall raven haired man stepped out and looked at her curiously. His thin smile implied that she had done something he found amusing, but his head was tilted down so that the shadows his hat cast upon his face now hid his eyes from her sight.<br>Then he walked over to her desk and smiled at her with those brilliant white teeth of his and the light that shone from the reflections in her glasses made his ruby red eyes glitter from beneath the brim of his hat.  
>As he gave her that same <em>pleasant<em> smile that she had come to hate lately she found her frayed nerves were sorely tested by it.  
>If she could see his eyes properly she felt she might feel a bit better for it...<p>

"Remove your hat. It's bad manners to wear it indoors, especially in front of company." She reprimanded the waiting vampire in a sharp voice.  
>He chuckled and did as he was told "But of course Integra, anything to keep you happy." He replied with a hint of mockery.<br>"What do you want Alucard?" she asked him in an irritated tone as she tried to ignore his words "I don't recall asking for your company whilst I catch up on this paperwork."  
>The Nosfiratu mocked her "But I believe I heard you say you were finished for tonight just now? Has something pressing arrived in the last minute that so urgently needs you attention?"<br>"Be silent!" she snapped at him.  
>They glared at one another for a long moment. As the moment dragged and her fear rose at the expression on his face she found herself back peddling to smooth out the tension she had created between them.<br>"Alucard… I'm sorry." She mumbled "I'm just so tired… Look, I'm not in the mood for jokes or antics tonight." She explained softly as she dropped her gaze to the desk.  
>Part of her felt like crying that she felt she had to do this so that Alucard might not get angry with her, but another part of her endured the pain of it with stony resolution.<br>_I do what I must… you only do what you must to get along with Alucard… Just endure the humiliation girl. You have to play nicely with this one to get your own way, at least for now…_

Whether Alucard was listening to her thoughts was beyond her ability to tell. She really didn't care that much either, he knew as well as she did that what she said now what not what she would have said if their positions had been reversed.  
>"Well I will not be silent but I will be serious for you, since you ask so nicely." He replied "Now have you looked through that important document that was mentioned to me? Walter mentioned it was on your schedule for today when he brought me my dinner the other night."<p>

As if on cue the Butler arrived with the refreshment he'd been ordered to. He also carried with him a bag of medical blood.  
>Integra raised her eyes to meet the butlers as Walter set a cup of tea before her. She saw pity in his eyes but also anger. She could only assume it was for Alucard's treatment of her, but the butler had been oddly mute towards both of them of late.<br>It must be the circumstances he found himself in, having two Masters to obey must be hard, she thought, especially when you know them both as well as Walter knew them.  
>She wondered about Seras for a moment too, for she had seen even less of the Police girl than she had of Walter since she'd started working in the days. Whether Alucard was forbidding her to 'stay up' to see her or whether it was something else it made little difference – Integra missed her.<p>

She now looked up at Alucard and sipped her tea as Walter poured some medical blood for the Count into a wineglass for his enjoyment. When they were both comfortable and Walter had once again retired to carry on with finishing his chores she replied "As a matter of fact, I looked over that document earlier. About mid-day if I recall correctly. It has my signature of approval and I sent it to be processed it earlier this afternoon. We should have their answer speedily enough if it leaves the country by tonight for them to receive."

Alucard's face was still, betraying nothing more than attentive interest but Integra saw how he had missed the importance of her words. Alucard had a habit of dismissing something if he didn't understand its significance and judging from how silently he had received her words it had now become clear to Integra that she'd have to explain what this development meant for her resident vampire.  
>It seemed that Alucard was unaware of what her handling the administration actually meant as far as the legal technicalities of British law were concerned.<br>It brought a smile to her face that some things were still beyond Alucard's power to change.  
>"You do know what this means, don't you Alucard?" she asked him politely.<br>Alucard tilted his head "Does it mean that my mercenaries will expect to paid by you?" he asked her patiently.  
>"That's if they agree to take the job of course," she pointed out "But yes if they agree then they will." She lit a cigar and settled herself.<br>"However…" she mumbled softly after a heartbeats silence.  
>Alucard's red eyes narrowed "However?" he pressed her.<br>Integra took a long draw off the cigar to calm her nerves "However, you must realise that the paperwork mentions nothing of you Alucard. Officially you still don't exist and the as far as the government is concerned you are still my subject. If you want to remain anonymous to anyone who might take an interest then you don't officially have any right to order those men around once they arrive."

The Count was silent. His eyes bored into her head for a moment as he tried to see into her mind. She let him through to see the truth of her words; she could not help the legal system and she was being completely honest with him in this affair, if Alucard didn't want England to know that Hellsing was now being run by two individuals then he was going to have to forfeit all his rights to officially command anyone who was guarding the premises.

Alucard blinked at the revelation, which had come as a surprise to him. He stood and walked over and leaned down to look at the documents that were still upon her desk, as he leaned down in the moonlight that lit the room his pale skin was illuminated to a white glow where it wasn't covered by material.  
>He looked up at her and smirked "May I see those?" he asked her softly, tapping the documents with a thin finger.<br>She smiled back with a forced fondness "If you like Alucard." She replied politely; there was nothing in there that might interest him anyway.

The Count smiled and winked as he pulled up a chair and shuffled the documents into a neatly order upon his lap. He began browsing them without much interest; whatever was in these documents was simply meant for the running of this household, as such there was nothing in here that he needed to unduly concern himself with.  
>However his interest in the paperwork had sparked her interest in what he wanted it for and that had been his goal in asking for the documents. Her mind was now set on trying to figure out his intentions, not on keeping him out of her mind.<br>So Alucard took his time pretending to take an interest in the dull reading material, but with his third unseen eye he paid far more serious attention to studying his former Master.  
>Integra seemed less certain of herself these days, and why shouldn't she? She was the first of any Hellsing's since he'd been captured who'd had the misfortune to have to bargain with him to keep him under control.<p>

He mentally smiled at the thought of it, over a hundred years of servitude and now in less than a week of having his own way here he now sat in the office with a Hellsing who couldn't even deny him looking through her own day to day affairs without having to ask him nicely not to do so.  
>Had it been anyone other than Integra he would have been basking in the moment; but something still felt wrong about resenting and hating such an admirable and capable woman as strongly as he would have her ancestors.<br>It was hard for him to figure it out. He enjoyed the freedom he had, but somehow he missed the former relationship he and Integra had been able to have through his servitude. She had been more honest and open with him and their banter hadn't had this edge of forced politeness to ruin any enjoyment he might have taken out of it.  
>He hoped he wasn't overdoing it on his assertiveness towards how she had to atone for her ancestors mistakes – it was one thing to handle something you liked to play with roughly, but breaking it in the process benefitted no one.<p>

It was for this reason he had left her with some control and decided to not always be around her when she worked. Through the freedom of the day light hours he let her have her little moments of secrecy as he had been able to enjoy under her control whilst she slept, he wanted to allow her some freedom so that she didn't feel completely trapped by his terms.  
>Such tactics had served him well in the past; people who thought they had a means of escape didn't fight as hard against you as those you had trapped in a corner did.<br>He intended to trap her with only two options soon enough, but he would only do it when he felt she was ready for the test of it. Right now the feelings Integra was giving off did not offer him enough security he could challenge her without either breaking her confidence or possibly robbing her of her still lingering pride completely.

To break either of those traits in Integra would be to destroy her completely; he did not want that of her. He wanted her to atone for what her family had done to him; either she would bow to his wishes and accept him for what he was, or kill him for being that way.  
>He would accept nothing less from her.<p>

Walter finished washing up the last of the dishes and as he lay down the plate he suddenly found himself hunched over trying to contain his emotions.  
><em>God it was so wrong! It was all so wrong!<em>  
>The butler took a deep breath and then another to calm himself down.<br>When he felt more in control he prepared himself a drink of sherry and swallowed it down. He grimaced at the taste but it did the trick and the feelings he was experiencing retreated back to the recesses of his mind.  
>He had to help his Master. Sir Integra was not going to last if this continued much longer; she suffered under the strain this burden was putting upon her. He saw it growing daily and his concerns and fears for her were rising with it.<br>If she broke then there was no telling what she might agree to in order to keep her sanity.  
>And he could not allow her to make the decision. She was a Hellsing, she was the <em>only<em> Hellsing left and this establishment had to be run by _humans_ because they were the only ones who could defeat monsters…

She needed assistance and fast! The Round Table were the only ones capable of fetching in any help for her or possibly of removing her from this place until the crisis was over.  
>He felt hopeful of any solution that got Integra away from Alucard; that Count was not to be trusted despite all his fine promises of newly pledged fealty in exchange for certain freedoms. Alucard would not be content with a joined business partnership for very long before he decided he wanted something more fulfilling; history had shown Alucard wasn't the type of man to share power. It had also shown that he was a man of good taste and appetite when it came to women that struck his fancy…<br>Well not on his watch! He might only be the Butler, but he'd made his bed a long time ago and he was damn well going to sleep in it. Alucard had missed his chance to get him on side.  
>He was twenty years too late in trying. Walter's duty was to Integra, his Master, not to a vampire Count with delusions of grandeur!<p>

He nodded resolutely and went over to the phone, Alucard would know if any phone calls for help were made especially ones made by Sir Integra.  
>But perhaps if he were clever then he might be able to arrange something a bit more subtle to help his Master, he believed a friendly visit was in order.<br>He picked up the phone and dialled the number "Hello? Is this the Islands household?" he asked when the other end picked up, upon receiving confirmation that it was the butler smiled and routine kicked in and in his usual polished voice he began making his arrangements.  
>"I'm terribly sorry to call at this hour, but I have a small favour to ask for the benefit of my Master Sir Integra. You see my Master has fallen a bit behind on her paperwork with the pressure of a high workload, so might I inconvenience Sir Islands to move their arranged meeting ahead of schedule so she can catch up in good time…? Oh good! Well perhaps tomorrow if he could make it…? Oh, I see…"<p>

He frowned at the response which was no quite as favourable as he'd hoped. Aristocrats schedules were notoriously packed with important meetings, so short notice was really no notice at all if you wanted something arranged with them.  
>"No… no I understand completely, I am her butler after all. Yes. Yes, thank you, well do kindly call ahead if it becomes convenient in his schedule. She'll be delighted if he could make it tomorrow, but I'm sure if it's important she would understand."<br>He grinned to himself, Sir Islands was no fool but apparently he hired a few. The staff of his residence clearly did not know the name of Sir Integra Hellsing nor therefore of her business; she was not a woman you kept waiting without good reasons. That meeting with the government official that he'd just discovered Sir Islands was supposed to be attending was quite likely going to be rescheduled the second he heard the news that Sir Integra Hellsing was asking for him to come to her as early as tomorrow.  
>Hopefully he would see the changes and take some according steps.<br>And if Alucard got it into his head to threaten a government official… well, Walter would just have to make sure it didn't come to that.

As he left the kitchens he almost ran into Seras. The poor girl seemed desperately unhappy lately and Walter couldn't blame her. Alucard had been positively cruel to her of late; refusing to allow her to see Sir Integra in return for leniency about her refusal to drink blood.  
>It had started a few days after the arrangement; Alucard had been with Seras practically every night drilling her with her weapons and teaching her how to be a 'proper' vampire.<br>Walter had ignored it as best he could, telling himself that Seras was tougher than she looked, but it hadn't helped his feelings of unease about the situation. Having Alucards undivided attention could be a curse if you got him angry.  
>It seemed that the Police girl had managed to do that very thing too; Walter had almost lost his temper when he'd caught the Count threatening her in the sub levels as he'd been bringing down their refreshments one evening, but upon seeing Walter watching the two of them Alucard had smiled at the butler and dropped the Police girl from his grasp that had been pinning her by her neck against the stone wall.<p>

"Why Walter, this is an unexpected pleasure to see you up this late! Have you come to talk some sense into this stubborn Police girl? I see you've even brought her some food!"  
>He'd turned his attention to the trembling draculina that lay curled up at his feet rubbing her neck as she spluttered from being released from his choking grip.<br>Alucard had snatched a bag from Walters tray and torn open the top of it fiercely.  
>Walter had watched in appalled horror as Alucard had begun deliberately pouring it over the young girls head to drip down onto her clothing and her face as he'd mocked her.<br>"The dolt still insists she won't drink blood like a _proper_ vampire should!" his weary tone seemed to suggest he'd been saying that too much lately and he was fed up of saying it now.

"Mah- Master!" Seras had whimpered from the mixture of her revulsion at, and the cold chill of the blood being poured so spitefully upon her  
>"I-I never said I <em>wouldn't<em> – only that I didn't want to right now!"  
>"Not now?" Alucard demanded "You mean not <em>ever<em>! I am tired of your excuses Police girl – now drink what I've just poured on you if you even hope to retain even the smallest bit of my respect for you!"  
>The poor girl had looked so pathetic that Walter had been blinded by his anger toward her treatment. A gentleman did <em>not<em> treat a lady so disrespectfully and they did _not_ speak to them in that tone of voice!  
>He had simply had to do the right thing, even if it annoyed the Count and possibly brought trouble upon his own head. He'd stepped in front of the tall vampire and pushed him back against the wall in a similar move to that which Alucard had just moments ago been performing on Seras.<p>

Walter glared at Alucard "You've already hurt one woman in this household and I've had to put up with it. Be thankful for small mercies." He'd warned the Count.  
>Alucard had stared in astonishment at him, and Walter genuinely believed it was only his standing and history with the Count that stopped the larger man from brushing him off.<br>He seized the moment and continued. "If she says she doesn't want to drink, then she _doesn't_ want to drink. If she says she will, then she _will_. She's a good girl and you damn well know it! Now be a good gentleman and kindly bugger off somewhere else so I can get this poor young lady cleaned up – and shame on you Alucard!"  
>He'd released the Count from the wall and with a tight smile Alucard had nodded a small mocking acknowledgement to the butler before he'd left the two alone and Walter had seen about getting Seras some fresh clothes whilst she washed herself in the showers.<p>

"Walter…?" Seras asked the butler as he walked up the stairs to remind Sir Integra that she needed to turn in at a reasonable hour if she was to be fit for work the following morning.  
>Walter turned "Yes Miss Victoria?" he asked her politely.<br>"About Master…" she looked up fearfully "Do you think he's ever going to go back to how he used to be with Sir Integra?"  
>Walter didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to upset the girl with the hard truth either. He decided to placate her with the answer she wanted to hear. "It's always possible my dear. Anything is."<p>

Seras didn't believe him, but she smiled all the same. "You think so?" she asked.  
>"If anyone can make him listen and obey, it's got to be her." He replied with a confidence he didn't fully feel himself.<br>"But if she does then he has to go back to being a slave…" Seras observed "I don't think he'll allow that to happen."  
>Walter blew out a heavy breath "No. But the Hellsing's have beaten him before. History can repeat itself my dear."<br>"But will it, you think? You really believe Sir Integra can win against him?" Seras asked him with a desperately hopeful edge to her voice.  
>"It's that or we kill him." Walter replied bluntly.<br>Seras was silent for a long while after he said that, but when she spoke she had a resignation to her voice that showed she accepted it as the truth.  
>"But one way or the other, it's going to get worse before it gets better around here isn't it…?"<br>Walter didn't answer that one. He felt no need to answer that question when its answer was so obvious to anyone who knew Alucard.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Sorry it took so long - lots of things happening that required my attention lately and so I had to take a break from writing as a result. But now that things are settled hopefully this will get updated more frequently.<strong>


	8. Making Plans

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>The night passed by without further event for Walter, though he did not sleep at all well despite it. He tossed and turned in his sleep and woke up several times over the passage of the evening, his old eyes snapping open from fitful sleep to stare out defiantly into the darkness whilst his ears strained to hear any sounds. None were present whenever he did this and he tried to settle down, reminding himself that he needs his rest at his age.<p>

You see, his lack of sleep is not born from fear of Alucard nor did it actually have anything to do with the Count; though it goes without saying that Alucard would certainly be cause for an uneasy nights rest for most people Walter was a rare exception to that rule because he had literally grown numb to it, for he had long ago accepted what Alucard was and did and he had experienced what the vampire could do since he was a boy – no, the Count could not sway him through fear.

But the sorry truth that Walter had to admit to himself was that he was getting old now, he was forcing himself to cope with more than he could handle without feeling the side effects more keenly than he previously had as a younger man.  
>He lay back after a quick glance at his bedside clock. It was the early hours of the morning and he would have to rise shortly to begin work once again. Though he had trained himself well over the long years of his life to be efficient in all of his roles at Hellsing he could not supress a grimace of resentment at the prospect of managing a full days work ahead of him on such poor sleep.<p>

But as he closed his eyes he once again reminded himself he was but the family Butler and he had nothing but his duties to define himself with. For some people the job they did was no true guide to define them, but to willingly make oneself be a servant to another man and give up independent prospects for the sake of making another man's life easier was not truly a 'job' but a state of mind.  
>So for Walter Dornez, tired though he may be, this was simply the way life was and it would not do to fail in his duty.<br>He managed another hour of peaceful rest before he was woken by the alarm. Refreshed and alert he set about preparing himself for today might bring about an end to this madness that was gripping the household.

Whilst Walter had spent the night in fitful rest Alucard had sat upon his throne and looked through the walls at the household.  
>It brought about some satisfaction to his troubled mind that he could now claim that all this was as much his as Integra's and he was pleased at how obliging Integra had been by in providing his new guards.<p>

When his mercenaries arrived things would change around here, he already had some plans in mind and he was now contemplating them amongst other things.  
>He knew that the men under his command would be nothing but the best that money could buy, and he anticipated that there would be little trouble in getting them to cooperate once they met him in person, but how he was going to make use of that command was now presenting itself as a problem for him.<br>He had to shake his head in wonder at his former Master's guile – no wonder Integra had been so obliging when she'd seen a loophole that there was no way for him to exploit without ruining everything he'd accomplished.

If the Round Table discovered he was out of her control then they would remove Integra and attempt to restrain him. Their efforts would be in vain of course; he would not allow them to take her and the only one who he would ever allow to kill him was Integra herself, if she could. But if he fought them, they would not stop until they found a way to defeat him and it would break Integra's heart to be the cause of the death he would bring upon them for their attempts.

Though maybe that Judas Priest that Iscariot boasted of might be worthy of that singular challenge one day but that chance was a slim one; he'd met the man briefly and in that short time he'd decided that the Priest simply was not good enough to have that privilege, for he was but a fanatic Holy man who only saw him as a monster he had to kill as part of his purpose.  
>Whilst Alucard appreciated the rather true and honest intentions Anderson had to kill him for being what he was and to do it in the name of God, the Priest still lacked the personal spark of noble conviction to risk all he held dear if it meant the chance of killing him. It lacked drama and the inspiring conviction he so rarely saw in humans these days…<br>It was that spark that Abraham Van Hellsing had shown on that night so many years ago when Alucard had found himself bested and shamed by a mere human and he hoped Integra would share that conviction if she would not accept his alternative offer.

It was a sorry state of affairs, Alucard thought with a wry smile as he sipped from his wineglass; for despite how well it was all going for him at the moment nothing was right about this situation at all.

He was the great survivor; a Count who commanded fear and respect, who had commanded armies and drunk the blood of nations. He was the embodiment of a truly powerful man and a force to be reckoned with by anyone's standards… yet no amount of power could get him what he now longed to have and his power was too great to be met by anyone who might seek to kill him and end his existence along with the problem.  
>A great span of years he'd been imprisoned and several Master's he'd wished dead only to be locked away each time, his opportunities for vengeance robbed by fate and father time.<br>Then to find one Master in whom he felt desire she would neither share nor accept, her refusal forcing him to take measures that now made her the unfortunate victim of a family grudge gone so far it had become a form of madness for him…  
>and now to be free and in charge, dictating in this household as he once had in his own realm only to discover that his power was useless unless he wanted to make open war with England, the cost of which would be to lose any chance of changing the woman's mind about the sort of creature he was…!<p>

Alucards teeth bared and he threw his wineglass away with a snarl of anger. All this time he'd imprisoned and all this effort and patience he'd put into freeing himself – and for what?  
>He all but threw himself off his own chair, propelling himself up off the wooden armrests. He looked around desperately as though seeking some answer upon the walls, a hidden clue to help solve the predicament he'd found himself in… all he knew was blood and violence! Making war with England would have been a fine thing if Integra was not so bound to her duty for her country, but he dared not risk making the choice that most appealed to him – it was not worth it… not at the cost of his purpose for freeing himself!<br>If he could not make her change her mind about him then these efforts would all be in vain; he might as well kill her now and have done with it… but he did not want to kill her.  
>But he was a monster! All he knew was how to wage war and kill… these things gave him great pleasure, great fulfilment and to kill an enemy was a great relief in moments of boredom.<p>

He groaned, why did fate have to rob him of happiness and freedom no matter which choices he made!  
>"What does it take!" he roared into the ceiling as though he were making demands of God himself "Unable to have my way as a slave, unable to do so even now that I'm free! Can I not for once have satisfaction? Can I not have peace on <em>my<em> terms for once?" he demanded "How the hell can I _win _when I have no way to fight?" he looked down at the remains of the blood and glassware on the floor, suddenly and quite inexplicably infuriated by the sight of it.  
>"Why does fate have-to-be-so-<em>difficult?<em>" he slammed a foot down upon the floor for each word he snarled and in his anger he ground the glass to even smaller shards underneath his boot.

He stopped and stared, amazed at his anger and stunned at his own behaviour… what was happening to him? He felt like he was losing his mind and yet he had never before held such a position of assurance in this household…!  
>A terrible thought crossed his mind.<p>

_Oh no,_ was that it? Was he doomed to never have a chance at happiness unless it was the form of bondage and an unrequited desire for something he could not have? Had Integra Hellsing somehow… _won_, despite all of his efforts and cunning…? Would he face eternity alone, tormented by the knowledge he had been bested _twice_?  
>He eyes widened in horror at the prospect and his hand trembled…. He clenched it into a fist.<br>If she was right and had been all along… then what he was doing to her was never going to work…  
><em>NO!<em>

He spat angrily at the notion. He was free damn it – and nothing was going to change that! He had an oath to keep and the Hellsings would suffer humiliation for what they had done to him and he would make her beg his forgiveness! They had to suffer and _she_ had to change!  
>…she <em>had<em> to change, or would have to kill her…  
>It had to work… hadn't he managed to find a way to love her though he had been a slave to her will…?<br>All it had taken was time.

But the time it might take was something she did not have. Time was of the essence; after all Integra wasn't going to stay young forever and neither was Walter and he had the feeling the butler was up to something. His old mind had been closed to the Count for these past few days but the look of anger in his eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by Alucard.  
>And he knew Walter too well not to suspect the man of some trickery. Walter was an exceptional man when it came to formulating a plan and executing it at the right moment.<br>Well whatever it was, he would wait and analyse the situation as it came. Humans were difficult to read, and both Walter and Integra were harder still.  
>They could teach him a thing or two about a lightning quick response when it came to meeting a threat, but he could teach them more than a few things when it came to subtlety and manipulating events to play a certain course.<br>It was what made this game so… _fascinating_.

He grinned. He had a plan of his own now; let Walter play his game to save Integra, Alucard would let him do as he pleased for now, because ultimately both men knew it all came down to Integra and the choice that she made on the matter, she wanted to escape and beat him - he could practically hear her subconscious screaming at her to do her duty and keep England safe from him but he could play the Hellsings at their own game too.  
>It was sooner than expected, he had to admit, but the time was coming for Integra to make her choice.<br>If it came to a decision then Integra, like all the Hellsing's before her, would obviously pick her duty to her Country over any personal feelings about him… if she actually still had any at this point.  
>But Alucard already knew this so he would have to change that question to a one that would suit his purposes better and keep her here.<br>The question he would pose for her was this; would she be so willing to put her country first if it meant abandoning Walter and Seras to him in doing so?

Integra opened her eyes and stretched with a yawn, the evening didn't seem long enough these days. She was a creature of habit and (no matter how many others thought that she was mistaken!) the right time to rise to start work was midday as far as she was concerned.  
>So getting up at seven was a struggle for her. She rose from her bed and groaned as she rubbed her sore back, it was times like this that she felt particularly sorry for Seras and her endowment. The Police girl had considerably large breasts and Integra spared a thought for her and winced with pity at how Seras' back must suffer for the cost of having such a burden constantly upon her.<br>Still, Seras was a vampire and they had balance and strength than no human could hope to possess - no matter how hard they trained or practised!  
>Perhaps Seras didn't feel the weight of them so much now that she wasn't human, she certainly never mentioned any such discomfort around her.<p>

Integra missed her and she was worried for what might be happening to the girl. Walter hadn't spoken of her but she knew why, it was probably because he was trying not to worry her. But she didn't like her butler's charity nor did she want it; she knew better than anyone that by the blood they had mixed her Police girl was Alucard's property, but she knew where the girl allegiance lay too.  
>She would have put everything she had on the bet that that was reason Alucard had secluded her and spent so much time with her. He was trying to get Seras on his side of the negotiating table. Well, he could try but it certainly would take more than threats and hot air to change that girls opinions and if he struck her...<br>Her teeth clenched. If Alucard dared to strike that girl then Integra would pay him back a thousand fold when she found a way to reassert herself as both the ruler of the Hellsing Organisation and his Master.

The arrival of those mercenaries would be an important moment; if she could get them to side with her then she might yet be able to make this into a workable short term solution and though the thought of any more negotiation with Alucard galled her she needed more time to finish her search for what she hoped would be their solution to this mess.  
>She hadn't been idle this last week; whenever she couldn't sleep or when she was certain that the Count was asleep himself she would take her business to the library and she would go through as many of her families occult tomes as she could manage trying to find anything that might mention Alucard's locking runes.<br>It was hard and tiring work; she had studied many of those books from childhood at her fathers insistence but she had been so young at the time that she hadn't understood much of their content and she could hardly remember which books she had read now except for the few that she'd had to study more than once.  
>Now she was older she understood more of what she'd studied so far but she'd learned nothing that she could use to help her figure out how those blasted control restrictions worked! It seemed that there was no manual for Alucard in her library and Walter had confessed to her when she'd asked him about it that he hadn't ever seen such a book like that in the families library.<br>She was frustrated with that – her great grandfather had been a learned genius and he'd been quite the one for recording things for later study. He'd been the one to bind Alucard into service, so why on earth would he choose to not make an instruction manual to help his descendants restrain Alucard if he went rogue?

After showering, dressing and combing out the tangles in her hair the iron willed Lady sat and looked down at her memos for the day. She had little to do which was good; monitor the finance for a schedules meeting in a few weeks time, see to it that the supplies were running steady and the usual browsing and cross checking any vampire related activity in her majesties borders. Two of those she could use the hired aides for, the vampire search would be an excellent excuse to let her browse through the library for that book.  
>She summoned Walter and within a minute he was at her service, clean shaven and smart as a brass button. She envied Walter sometimes; he made getting up early and doing boring routine seem so effortless… she wished she a better way to thank him than words.<br>"Walter?" she said softly "How are you feeling?"  
>The butler smiled, but the cheeriness seemed forced "I'm perfectly fine my Lady. Is something the matter?"<br>Integra shook her head but kept her gaze on his eyes… _yes_ she thought to herself, yes something _was_ the matter. She could see how Walter was carefully keeping his face guarded, and his act of casual attendance to her whims was just that, an _act_.

He was hiding something from her… was this yet another act of kindness about something that might give her cause for worry? Well if it was then she fed up of all this damn charity and pity he'd been giving her of late!  
>"Walter, I think I need a walk. Would you care to join me?" it was not really a request and her butler took the hint.<br>"It would be my pleasure Sir. Give me a few minutes and I shall escort you wherever it pleases you." He replied with a slightly cheeky smile.  
>"Why a few minutes?" she asked.<br>"Why my dear Sir Integra, it is morning and a Tuesday. You always take tea on a Tuesday."  
>She did no such thing and she was about to say as such but she let it go and dismissed him to go and make some. He must have figured he'd been caught out by her and wanted a few moments to formulate an apology, Integra thought. Ah well, it was good of him to be graceful about it.<p>

As Walter set the kettle to boil and then grabbed two items he'd left on the side and ran down the stairs to the sublevels as quickly as he could. Sprinting as quickly as he could and keeping his steps as light as possible on the stone floor he made his way to Seras' chamber.  
>He paused to catch his breath and then rapped on the door. He waited a moment and hesitantly pushed it open worried he might be intruding on her dressing. However he only had moments before he had to be back upstairs and communication with the girl would be difficult given that Alucard would likely hear anything that transpired between them through the connection he had with Seras.<br>But he had taken the precautions. He rapped on her coffin smartly.  
>"Mm?" he heard a muffled and sleepy voice mumble beneath the lid.<br>He smiled and opened the coffin just a little "I know you don't sleep well Miss Victoria, so I left something on the side for you."  
>She groaned and protested "Walter I was sleeping fine! Why did you-?"<br>"I'm rather pressed for time my dear, I'm needed upstairs." He interrupted her "humour me, would you? I'm sure you'll thank me tonight."  
>With that he left to attend his duty with Integra. Seras blinked away sleep from underneath her coffin before she opened it a crack and poked her head out to look blearily at whatever it was the Walter had left.<br>She groaned when she saw the bucket of ice with a packet of blood sitting inside it chilly recess, but then she saw the letter beneath it and she got out of her coffin to get it.  
>Looking at it she frowned at what Walter had written.<p>

'We have guests today. Would you mind keeping Alucard busy whilst they're here; it's a rather important meeting and I have to justify the costs of hiring mercenaries – they're rather expensive.  
>No distractions please.'<p>

Seras frowned at it and put the letter down. Alucard never usually interrupted meetings… but she supposed Walter had his reasons for asking. Her Master would be pretty pissed if he didn't get his mercenaries after all. Though she confessed she didn't like the sound of it. Mercenaries brought thoughts and images of lecherous thugs into her head.  
>She shuddered at the thoughts of them… they were probably all scarred and rude and hairy! And she was going to have to work alongside these men? People who fought for money had no honour; they were not to be trusted.<br>She sighed at the state of affairs. No, between her two Masters contesting for power and her loneliness and the prospect of meeting the mercenaries… things were not good these days and they seemed to be getting worse.  
>But, she consoled herself, perhaps they would improve. Maybe Walter and Integra would figure something out, maybe her Master would have a change of heart, maybe things would go back to how they used to be…<br>She lowered her head. _Yeah right_ she thought bitterly _and maybe those mercenaries will prove me wrong about them too.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we are. Sorry it took so long to post - thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! It really helps when I read them and think 'yeah, and now you're keeping them waiting for the next chap... get writing you!' lol<br>So as usual, please R&R  
>... why? I don't know... because you really REALLY like me?<strong>


	9. An Order To Come And An Order To Go

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>Sir Islands was no mans fool; he had been born into wealth, raised with an Oxford education and learned his trade in politics well from his father. He was an old man and had an age of experience. You did not live as long as he had and not get raised to his position without getting a feel for when something was amiss.<br>Something was certainly amiss about this mansion.  
>He had been coming here since he was a young man being good friends with Arthur, he'd spent evenings here, made deals, had arguments, supped and partaken drink... he'd been here so many times Arthur had joked to him by commenting that this must be as much his home as it was his own, since John Islands spent more time here than his own estranged brother Richard!<p>

It had felt much like a home for him too, it was certainly a well looked after place and welcoming in its own business like manner.  
>But today it did not have that feel, the lack of guards concerned him when he noted there had been hired security rather than Hellsing staff to meet him at the gates and permit him entry to the grounds.<br>Then as he passed through into the driveway via his car a bizarre feeling had swept over him as he looked out upon the building, a queer feeling in his gut that urged him _get away - this place is dangerous! Get away NOW!_ He had shaken it off and frowned.  
>"Odd." he'd commented softly. He was a stern and self controlled man, always cool and collected under duress and often the voice of reason and calm detachment in an argument when personal attachments began to cloud and taint the meetings objectives.<p>

Yet all this self possession was undone for a moment and his hand trembled as he reached for the door handle. Scowling at his rebellious limb he clenched it a few times to remove the shakes and as he took a deep breath and opened the door it seemed as though the feeling retreated as he stepped into the sunlight.  
>He nodded and walked towards the door and pressed the bell.<br>The door opened and he expected to see Walter's kindly face greeting him, but instead a stranger was there.  
>"Good day." Islands greeted him "Your Master called upon me to visit her." he informed the servant.<br>The man nodded and welcomed him in, blonde and young with a professional manner Islands felt inclined to ask the man some questions.  
>"What is your name?" he asked the man.<br>"Steven sir, I'm currently hired by Sir Integra to assist her in her duties."

_Stranger and stranger_, Islands thought, he'd never known Integra to ask for help...  
>perhaps this was why she'd called him here? Had something happened? Was she hurt? A hundred questions came into his head and he filed them away in a recess of his mind; all this was preliminary. There was no need for such speculation when no doubt he would discover the truth of it all soon enough.<br>He looked around and it seemed that his earlier fears were no less founded than they had felt in the car. Something was certainly different here besides the absence of usual staff, this place had a feel of someone desperately trying to hide a secret through the pretence that all was fine.  
>Whatever the cause of this he would certainly want to know why and how it had come about, but for now he had a more pressing matter to attend and that was to discover what emergency had prompted Walter to call upon his household in the early hours of the morning asking for him to come and see Integra...<br>and why Integra herself had not done so herself.

A second later the butler in question came bolting around the corner, his breath coming fast as he hurried himself in the direction of the kitchen. He turned and noted his guest with wide eyes.  
>"Sir Islands! I had no idea... you are earlier than I expected!"<br>"Yet here I am Walter. What's the meaning of this? Why this unexpected summons and why so urgently? What's going on here?" Islands demanded.  
>Walter then amazed the man by rushing up to him and pressing a hand to his mouth, glancing around his shoulders and up at the ceiling... Islands fancied he saw fear in the other mans eyes.<br>"Hush sir." Walter whispered "The ears have walls... I beg you sir, go outside and wait in the car, I will send for Sir Integra to come to you but I must speak with her first."  
>Islands was offended and shocked as the Butler unhanded him "Now see here Walter-" He protested hotly.<br>"Sir!" Walter intervened sharply with a glance that reminded Islands that once upon a time the butler had been a killer who fought against monsters and was subject to no mans judgement but his Master's "I apologise for my rudeness but my Lady cannot see you here at present." he said this loudly as though for someone else's benefit.  
>Islands was astonished but he meekly obeyed the other man, Walter was the guardian of manners and propriety within this household, if he was trying to force him to wait in the car in such a rude manner then something was very wrong in the Hellsing Manor.<p>

Walter and Integra were walking the household gardens and it seemed to the young aristocrat that her butler was trying hard to keep up his pretence that all was fine. She commented on how the garden was doing well, but the sight of the flowers made her think of the graves of those soldiers that had died trying to protect her honour. She wondered how the survivors had done in trying to escape the grounds. She simply did not know and she wished she did.  
>Suddenly Walter froze and seemed to make up his mind about something.<br>"Sir, I have a small confession to make." he suddenly informed her.  
>The fist that had been slowly gripping on Integra's patience seemed to loosen. "Yes Walter?" she asked him.<br>"I do not care for what had been happening lately here."

Integra paused and was sorely tempted to laugh at that comment, _he_ did not like the situation? How the devil did he think she felt about it? He continued to look at him, waiting for him to elaborate. When he was silent again she sighed and put on a slightly wearied look for his benefit.  
>"Would you care to say more Walter?" she asked him softly.<br>She waited again and the butler regarded her with his old eyes... it seemed to her for a moment that he would say no more but then the old man relented and softly whispered "My lady... I have failed you."  
>She was shocked; Walter... <em>failed<em> her? What on earth was he talking about? He was her most faithful servant, her dear and devoted advisor in all matters when she was uncertain! How on earth could such a loyal servant have failed her... unless...  
>She swallowed as a seed of fear blossomed in her head and heart. No... not Alucard - surely not! Surely the former Count could not have manipulated Walter into doing something that would have damaged his integrity in some way!<br>"I... I have summoned Sir Islands here my Lady." Walter confessed softly "He's outside the front inside his car waiting for you".

Integra's fear doubled, this was grave indeed! She was furious at the butler for a moment and her face coloured with indignation. How _dare_ he do this! How dare he inform someone else that there was danger here! Her ire was upon her lips in an instant and she was about to let loose her sharp tongue on the elderly butler - she had the situation under control, she was dealing with it herself and she'd be damned if someone accused her of failure before she had a chance to correct the situation she had found herself in!  
>She opened her mouth to say as much and more to Walter in her fury, but she paused as she was about to utter those words because the colder, sterner part of her intervened before she had a chance to say something on the matter.<br>Did she have control of this situation, the cold part demanded of her, was she really so certain of that?  
>For where she herself was concerned was sharing power of the household with the Count and letting her confidence be shaken by him to the point of a break down her idea of control? Rape, treason, sacrifices and death... the tears and blood spilled... all that had happened within her household that she had failed to prevent.<br>And come to that, what of the people that served her and her failures to _them_? There was more at stake here than herself!  
>What of Seras and Walter and her household guard? All those men killed for taking it upon themselves to challenge Alucard without her consent, Seras now forbidden to see her and at the mercy of the Count and now this revelation that Walter had taken the liberty of contacting the outside world for help without any command to do so for her own good... was <em>that <em>her idea of control?

Her mouth closed and she lowered her head like a scolded child. No, the words she'd been about to utter were foolish words of pride. Pride... that was her last defence against admitting her failure to deal with this crisis and it was the most dangerous thing she should trust right now; after all, according to Alucard it was her family's pride that had engineered this situation against her in the first place.  
>She had to admit it to herself if no one else, she was <em>losing<em> here if anything...she was losing everything _slowly_; her home, her position, her friends... even her sanity! Without such help that Walter had called, she had to admit, she could and _would not_ win.  
>Her throat tightened with shame and guilt as she admitted her failures to herself and then she opened her eyes and raised her head to face the butler once more. It seemed the butler was facing some inner demons of his own; his gaze was distant and he seemed afraid of what she might do.<br>She slowly walked up to him and took his hand in hers. Squeezing it as she used to do when she was a little girl trying to get Walter to do something for her she looked into his eyes. The old man seemed to remember he was standing in the presence of his Master then and he blinked and collected himself.  
>"My lady I apologise! I was..."<br>she pressed a finger to his lips to stop him talking.  
>"Hush." she commanded him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly which made him blush fiercely<br>"My lady!" he protested as he put a hand to his cheek.  
>"No Walter. No more protests and no more apologies; it's me who should apologise, for it's I who have failed you." She admitted "I have been too proud to see what a fool I've been. You have done well in calling them. They can help me and they <em>must<em>! But listen to me old friend - they must be made to understand exactly what measures to take in dealing with Alucard!"  
>"Of course my Lady, no one wants another bloodbath." Walter agreed with her "But first we must get you to safety Sir - today, this very hour if possible! Now I beg you Sir, please go with Islands - go with him and get out of here! You can make them see how grave this matter is far better than anyone else could!"<p>

Integra agreed but she couldn't bring herself to follow his advice; her fears kept her here and she needed reassurances "But what of you Walter? What of Seras?" she asked him "and England Walter! We must think of that too! If I go now, then what will stop Alucard from breaking his word to me that they will not be harmed? All those people out there are safe if I stay here and I can contest him in secret whilst he thinks he has power... I have to help them too!"

Walter did not seem surprised to hear her say that "My lady, you are an honourable woman and I admire you for it. But Alucard is not an honourable man - he turned on you! He killed your men and he's made it clear that what he wants above all things is _you_ my Lady! I have known him for longer than you, so heed my knowledge now. This alliance you have with him as equals is a temporary one at best - he will not be content with it for long and if you do not leave soon he will not allow you to do so ever!  
>"If you leave then he will seek you out and it will dominate his attention but if you stay then he will break you down and make what he will of you, and what will happen to us all when he finally succeeds? Do you think that once he has what he wants of you that he will still feel obliged to honour any agreement that was made between the two of you previously?"<p>

Integra swallowed "But... but you and Seras..."  
>Walter's expression was as determined as she'd ever seen it "I am an old man who has known him for a long time and he has grown fond of Seras despite his treatment of her. If anyone can hope to appease him, deceive him then it's me and her. I will act as your eyes and ears within these walls and I will continue to see that no harm comes to Seras. You have my word."<br>Walter looked at the mansion and the waiting car.  
>"Time is short my Lady." Walter pressed "Go now, and do not worry about us! Go now!" Integra started to back away as her limbs obeyed the stern butler voice but she kept her eyes on Walter.<br>"Walter... your word you will still be here when I return!"  
>"Yes my Lady, run!"<br>"Stay alive." she warned him sternly "That's my command Walter, you stay alive at any cost!"  
>Walter nodded and as though she were fleeing an approaching enemy Integra ran towards the gates as the butler turned to face the moment when Alucard would awake and ask to see where his much desired Master had gone off to.<p>

Integra slammed the car door shut and looked at the old man next to her.  
>"Driver!" she commanded the chauffer "Get us out of here quickly!"<br>Islands did not speak to her as the car made its way quickly out of the manor house and away from the premises. He did not speak until Integra had managed to pluck out a cigar with shaking hands and light it. He waited for her to take a draw from it and then he leaned over and placed his hand gently upon her trembling shoulder.  
>"What is it?" he asked her.<br>She looked at him gravely "Do you recall a point in your past when everything you held dear seemed like it would be swept away by something you did not know you could stop?"  
>Island nodded, recalling the second Great War and all that it had meant for England "Yes Integra, why do you ask me this?"<br>Integra looked at him and he could see the fear she was trying so hard to control and hide from him in the back of her eyes "Because a monster now rules my Organisation and tonight he might decide that England should pay for my family's mistakes as well as me. It's Alucard Sir… Alucard is no longer under control." She said in a voice so full of self-loathing he felt a shiver go up his back.  
>Islands eyes widened "Alucard…" he whispered. He then knew why Walter had requested him and not one of the others to come today.<br>His mouth tightened in a grim line "Driver!" he called "To my estate at once!" he turned to face Integra "I don't know what has happened Integra, but at this point it's immaterial. There will be time for explanations later - by God we must deal with this and fast! I'll summon everyone to a conference immediately and inform Her Majesty of the danger at once."  
>Integra nodded "Good. I'm glad I have your support in this. We must also do something too; though I fear to do it almost as much as I fear what will happen if we don't."<br>"What do advise Sir Hellsing?" Islands asked her intently.  
>"We must call for Iscariot's aid. Send word to Enrico Maxwell and also to the Pope that the Devil's Son has returned and Christendom must have their assistance." Integra told him, though she did nothing to hide her unease at suggesting such a thing.<p>

In Rome, somewhere within the Vaticans' walls in a spacious room sits a man at a desk overburdened by paperwork. His head lowered as though in prayer he goes through his assignments and reports, selected duties and tasks gradually filter through his thin elegant fingers and his eyes skim over the work as he takes in its contents before assigning each one to the growing piles that either require his undivided attention or those that can be passed onto other individuals to be processed accordingly.  
>Enrico Maxwell is his name. He is the Head of the Thirteenth Chapter, also known as the Iscariot Organisation.<p>

Enrico Maxwell is an exceptional man with high ambitions to match his talent at his relatively young age. Regarded in various ways by different men he has made his way up from a child with nothing, no friends, parents nor inheritance, to being the leader of the Vatican's strongest military force against all forces who would oppose them.  
>His underlings regard him with a mixture of concern and respect, publicly praising his qualities however much they might mistrust his motives.<br>Those in the Vatican who can call themselves his peers admire him almost as much as they distrust him; whilst his department is not their concern they worry about his methods which they fear will bring trouble to the Vatican's doors and upon his Holiness' head.

It is not that Maxwell is a rash or foolish man; ambitious men that achieve success learn patience and rarely are they foolish for if they are then they lose all they have worked hard to gain in their carelessness.  
>Nearing the age of thirty years himself, Maxwell considers himself fortunate that he is neither of those things and does not allow himself to be deceived into being such by others.<br>No, if Maxwell has a fault it is that he places too much value on his own prestige and his image. All must appear perfect about himself, for he is a man with many _imperfections_ to hide; imperfections that others have always tried to use against him his whole life.  
>He was born a bastard son of a whore; a child with no worldly possessions to lay claim to, no mother to care for him and no father to teach him a trade.<p>

He has learned to live alone since the day he was born, growing up he had no friends because once they learned of his parentage the knowledge made him a thing of cruel jest to everyone his age at St Luke's Orphanage, his heart was hardened to such things by the time he decided upon what his calling would be when he left that place - Enrico Maxwell, barely a child at the time, decided he wanted to be _great_and he believed heart and soul that he could achieve it on his own if he tried hard enough.

He wanted to stand above all who mocked him and make them bow before his worthiness and he decided back then that nothing else would satisfy him, and to this day nothing short of achieving success towards his goal ever has.  
>Growing up at the Orphanage under the Catholic tutors and carers he listened well to the stories of the Bible and God's teachings, he learned how men of the cloth and the Faith had written history through conquest, how they had forged lasting Empires and destroyed entire nations all in the name of God.<br>Such men had been immortal even after the dust of their bones had gone.  
>It was then that he knew in serving God he could achieve his desires, and <em>that<em> was his calling. He would serve the Lord and achieve his greatness in the same bold way as other such men had before him.  
>It was God's will that it be so, and so Maxwell would see that Hi<em>s<em>will be done!

A knock at the door distracts him from his paperwork, he looks up and speaks softly "Entrare."  
>The door opens and a young courier enters accompanied by Father Renaldo, an elderly man and faithful aide, Renaldo has been assisting Maxwell for years now and is one of the few people Maxwell appreciates the opinion of.<br>"Ah Renaldo! Is something the matter? You seem in great haste." Enrico observed.  
>"Not me sir." Renaldo replies dryly "But this young man has important news for you."<br>Maxwell nods and finishes the report in front of him before turning and leaning his cheek into his hand. The courier seems flustered and nervous before the head of Iscariot and Maxwell waves impatiently at the young man "Well spit it out, I don't have all day!" he snaps irritably.  
>"Yes Father at once! It's the most incredible news sir, it's - it's England!"<p>

Maxwell barely supresses a sneer "Oh, the Protestants. What is it now, has God seen fit to drown that treasonous nest of vipers?"  
>"N-no Father…" the man frowns, not sure if Maxwell was joking at the statement or if he actually meant it.<br>"Well?" Maxwell snarls.  
>The man jumps and Renaldo sighs and puts a hand on the young man's shoulder. Moving him to one side he addressed Maxwell himself "Sir, we've received a summons requesting you go to England. A crisis has risen and we are obliged to help the Queen resolve it as stated in our treaty."<br>Enrico sneers "So what you're saying is that that bitch Integra and her pet vampire cannot accomplish some task and so they seek our aide to help them." A smug smirk crosses his handsome face "Well I think not. Tell them Iscariot hasn't a man to spare for unbelievers and heretics." Without further comment the leader of Iscariot returns to his paperwork.  
>Renaldo frowns and asks the man beside him to leave, which the boy does willingly.<br>The old man crosses the room to stare at Maxwell "Sir, His Holiness also thinks it would be best if we assisted in this matter." He informed his superior in a meaningful tone.  
>Maxwell stops at that. He may have no love for England or Protestants, but one does not refuse the summons of his Holiness when one works in the Vatican.<br>But Maxwell does not give up without a fight "And I must go there personally?" he beseeches Renaldo.  
>"That is what was requested of us. You are our leader and our representative."<br>Maxwell sighs and mutters "Better I send a sword than myself, it represents with a single purpose all that I wish to give them."  
>Renaldo smiles "None the less…"<br>Maxwell stands with a frustrated sigh "Very well, so be it! Pack my bags we leave tonight. May as well get this over with."  
>Renaldo smiles "Yes Father, at once." He retreats from Maxwells presence but is stopped at the door by one last comment from his leader.<br>"Oh and Renaldo? Send for Father _Anderson_ to accompany me,"  
>Renaldo smirks along with his boss at that instruction and bows once again before he leaves.<p>

Renaldo goes about his business and reflects on Maxwell as he does so, Maxwell is a man whom he has great respect for any why shouldn't he? He has helped the man rise to his level in more ways than Maxwell could ever repay him for.  
>It was he who has made Enrico's rapid rise to power possible.<br>Father Renaldo was the one who discovered the ambition in the boy upon a visit to the orphanage all those years ago when he went to make a request of Anderson, his job at the time had been as an advisor for the previous Father in charge of Iscariot, but when the old Father passed on it fell to him to find a replacement.

For a while but no one suitable could be found to take on the demanding role of directing the infamous Thirteenth Chapter and many had suggested that _he_ take on the role of leadership, but Renaldo disagreed with those suggestions. Leadership was not his strong point and Iscariot needed someone who would wield it boldly, he would always be happy to advise as that was what he did best and was suited to by now.  
>Renaldo had a belief as strong as a sword that a change was needed and that a better man than him could be found to shape the future of Iscariot but he would have to find it soon.<p>

Renaldo had initially despaired at finding someone until he'd seen Maxwell, upon a whim he'd spoken to the boy about what he wanted in life and upon hearing the one word 'greatness' - that same word he believed should be in the same sentence as 'Catholicism' - he'd believed he'd found a sign from God to answer his prayers.  
>He'd taken a gamble and paid for the boy to be educated and prepared for a life of leadership.<p>

Now the boy had grown into a fine and competent man, and Renaldo merely waited to see if his efforts had borne fruit and if Maxwell might indeed be the great man he aspires to be.  
>Renaldo is old and patient; all he now does is serve as best as he may for Catholicism and their Lord in Heaven, the rest is up to Maxwell.<br>And in this case Maxwell is going to do exactly what he would have advised him to do and bring more than just words along with him to this meeting of heretics in England.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, it would be nice to know what you think.<strong>


	10. Troubled Feelings

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>Alucard opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. He must have been tired for - as the humans put it – he had slept like the dead. If that peculiar metaphor of theirs meant 'still and lifeless' then he deemed it a very appropriate and well put turn of phrase.<br>However he believed it was supposed to mean you had a 'peaceful and dreamless' sleep, and although on this rare occasion it actually _had_ been those qualities, he did often wonder what humans actually thought death was at times.  
>He was dead and anything but peaceful, and he rarely saw an untroubled nights sleep as a result of his death.<br>The vampire rose from his coffin with a grunt as his muscles reluctantly moved and propped him into an upright sitting position. He looked up at his chair, that magnificent throne of his… and questioned whether or not he wasn't dreaming after all.  
>The Police Girl sat there, strangely innocent and toying with a full and untouched packet of blood with a look of apprehension on her face.<br>He blinked in surprise, and for a wonderful moment he believed she was finally giving in to her true nature…  
>His moment of euphoric hope was dashed as his fledgling turned and noticed he had finally risen from his resting place.<p>

"Hi Master!" she greeted him cheerily, she popped the bag down carefully and walked over to him.  
>Alucard grunted in disappointment.<br>"Of course, if it had been my dream then you'd have already drank that down and thanked me like a good servant..." He grumbled.  
>Seras frowned in confusion "I'm sorry Master?" she asked him a little uncertainly.<br>He sighed and rubbed his face "Oh never mind, idiot." He accused her as he rose from his coffin.

As he walked past her but he noted the saddened look on her face from his hurtful comment towards her, feeling uncharacteristically forgiving he felt he owed it to her to try again. So he spoke to her in a more reasonable tone and said "You know it would please me to see you drink that, don't you Seras?" he turned her in the direction of the blood and he opened in palm in an 'after you' gesture and waited patiently for her to decide.  
>"I know it would Master." she didn't say anything more and she didn't have to – he knew already that this was another refusal to take up his offer.<br>Alucard sighed and rubbed his face "Yes, I thought as much." He said softly, his voice was heavy with resignation and he shook his head in disgust.

He walked to the door but was once again stopped by his fledgling. The girl had grabbed the bag, run ahead of him and now stood in his way. She offered the bag up like it was something she'd made herself and wanted his appraisal of it.

"Master? I actually brought this down here for you… sort of a breakfast in bed thing? Here, have it!" she offered him hopefully.  
>She was so childlike and eager to please in her offering that he was amused and a little flattered by it. He raised an eyebrow "You're acting very strange today Police Girl" he commented "Is this some kind of trick?"<br>"Oh… no Master! You see, I just thought you might be… never mind." She looked away from him, the disappointment visible in her eyes.  
>Alucard had been feeling the strain of this contest between him and Integra lately. He'd been neglecting to spend any real time with his fledgling and he felt now that maybe he owed it to her to be a little more tolerant of her – her annoying reluctance to drink put aside for once.<br>After all, the girl did have good qualities despite a defiant nature.

Considering her behaviour he found himself reasoning why she was behaving like this; the girl was refusing her nature and starving herself of blood (already good reasons to explain unusual behaviour.) She was alone and deprived of social contact except for him and Walter for Integra was off limits these days and he'd been ignoring her.  
>So was it any wonder really that she was acting so strangely around him today? She clearly meant no harm by it.<br>He sighed and lifted the bag from her hands, forcing a smile to reassure her she was in no trouble with him.  
>"What is this?" he asked her, toying with the bag himself for a moment.<br>Seras seemed at a loss to answer such an obvious question "Well Master, it's… um.. blood. Walter told me you would appreciate its flavour?" she added hopefully.  
>Alucard opened the top and inserted a straw that he had produced from his overcoat. He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised to find she was correct "I do love it when a virgin satisfies my hunger…" he whispered thickly with appreciation.<p>

"Master!" Seras blushed at his words.  
>Alucard smirked at her and chuckled at her reaction "Seras, I'm talking about my food. This blood donor was a virgin. I don't get these ones often…" his smirk turned into a dreamy smile "But when I do, I <em>do<em> appreciate them."  
>He shocked her by patting her head affectionately "Thank you Seras." she was so stunned that she couldn't find any words to stop him from leaving.<p>

In her moments privacy from her master she fretted, Walter had instructed her to keep Alucard busy for as long as she could, and she didn't know what to do – she'd hoped that he might stay down here if she brought him food and talked to him!  
>Walter had made it clear to her wanted Alucard kept busy downstairs for as long as possible by the note he'd left earlier today, she wasn't certain if this was still the case, but if it was then she was in trouble for it seemed as though her Master was going to go about his usual habit and check in on Sir Integra first thing!<br>She swallowed and ran after him "Master?" she called.  
>Alucard had opted to take the novelty of a walk up the stairs today, probably to better savour the blood he was drinking. He paused and looked back at her.<br>"Yes Police girl?" he asked her in a patient way.  
>Seras decided to try and delay Alucard as best she could "Master? I've been alone these last few days… I would appreciate some company?"<p>

Alucard blinked at that, he was not of the habit of entertaining her and Seras was aware of this so why on earth was she pestering him with this kind of suggestion was beyond him.  
>"No Police Girl." He informed her.<br>As he walked further up he heard her complain "You only ever want to see Sir Integra these days – what's wrong with me?!"  
>As soon as she said that she realised what she'd unintentionally suggested. Blushing like the maiden she was, she turned her head away to hide her mortification.<p>

Alucard stopped dead in his tracks at her comment... he turned around to look at her and saw she was blushing and couldn't look at him.  
>He was uncertain of how to address this unexpected development, certainly he acknowledged that he'd been neglecting Seras, but he had not expected it to trigger this sort of response!<br>It sounded like his fledgling was trying to compete for his attention by offering more than just her services to him.  
>Still uncertain of her behaviour he walked down to Seras and cupped her chin, depending on what he saw in her would decide what he would do next.<br>"Look at me." He commanded her. If he could see into her eyes, he could see into her mind.

Seras did so with a real reluctance, her belly was twisting knots within her right now. It wasn't that her Master was unattractive - it was just that he was her _Master! _She hadn't meant any of that in a sexual way and now she'd really gone and done it!  
>The little voice in her head whispered <em>He raped Sir Integra who was his Master and you are technically his property… oh God! What have I done…!<em>  
>She swallowed nervously as she looked up into his eyes "M- master?" she pleaded softly as Alucard looked at her.<p>

The Police Girl eyes filled with fear as she looked up at him… Alucard was shocked at her thoughts; he'd caught her thought of his rape going through her mind.  
>That she would think of him in such a way brought a profound sense of loathing about himself towards what he had degenerated into in the eyes of those who knew him.<br>He had made himself into a monster in every way.

He could not excuse his crimes; not even with his questionable sanity. He had known what he was doing to Integra when he'd defiled her, and he might have done it again for spite had Seras not interfered at the time… but he hadn't meant for it to do this!  
>Rape was something he had experienced himself at the hand of the Ottoman over half a century ago; he had never forgiven them for taking that part of him, but he had also understood at the time that it was a mark of ownership, that forcefully possessing a part of another human was what the strong did to the weak. It was nature, and it was what he'd tried to make Integra realise; that the strong did what they wanted to the weak and it <em>hurt both of them<em>.

He had been a form of tribute to the Ottoman back then, a token of his fathers submission to the Ottoman Turk. He had become their slave and later their toy. But he'd grown stronger for it too; learned their ways, served them faithfully, playing their game until the right moment… and then he'd rebelled and broken free.  
>He had brought bloody slaughter to them in his quest for vengeance in the name of God until the day he'd been caught by them and executed as both a heretic and a 'traitor'.<br>He'd been defending his beliefs and seeking revenge back then... and it occurred to him that things were not so different now either.

Was Hellsing much different to his Ottoman foe all those years ago? Hardly; both had abused him, both had underestimated him and both had paid dearly for the mistakes…  
>but even now, part of him lamented that it was Integra, for whom he had held such respect, that he had 'impaled' to teach his hated enemy a lesson.<br>He realised he couldn't breathe properly all of a sudden; his chest was tight and his head hurt from all that he was feeling…  
>He had to stop this! He had to try before it drove him <em>mad<em>!  
><em><br>No _he wanted his mind to just shut up but the damn thing persisted through his turmoil; _No, remember what she said to you? 'How can a man who has lost everything lose anything more?'. She was wrong… you did have something to lose. You lost your pride to her family but you lost your hate when you fell in love with her. You lost your head when she rejected you but you've gained an opportunity here to make it right – you can make this work!  
>All there is left behind when rational thoughts are gone is faith and belief; you did not sit and let yourself be a slave as a human to the Ottomans, so will you allow it as a vampire just because the face is different to the man who originally enslaved you?<br>_He did not have a answer for his. He wanted things normal again so he could reason with Integra and he would give almost anything to make it so, but he did not want to be enslaved which he knew would happen sooner of later if he submitted himself to her – he would not endure another round of imprisonment in that room to be used again by another Hellsing family member, it would destroy  
>what little sanity he retained to have to go through it again.<p>

He grit his teeth to stop a mad giggle he felt rising in the bad of his throat, the pointed canines tight upon the lower set of fangs_. _He was going to go crazy either way, it seemed!_  
>You are Vlad Dracul <em>the voice in his head told him_, you were right to fight back then and although the price you eventually paid for it was greater than you knew, so too was the promised reward and it will be so this time too! To the victor go the spoils; this is exactly the same situation as it was back then and if you win, then you win it all! But if you lose…  
><em>If he lost… well. What little he had left, he would lose to this family forever.

But still; he would not lose all his allies to the fear he had created out of what he'd done to Integra, he would not lose anything to this family ever again and especially not what was rightfully _his_! He pulled Seras into him roughly, but instead of kissing her as she had clearly feared and expected him to do, he simply held her in a protective way and comforted her.  
>"Seras Victoria…." He whispered softly into her ear "You have nothing to fear from me." He promised her.<p>

"Master?" she asked him in a small, confused voice.  
>"I have neglected you Seras. You are a good servant, both to me and Sir Integra." He told her "You should be proud of that, few people can be so loyal to two people."<br>"I… I am Master." She replied, feeling a strange but not unpleasant emotion run over her at his praise of her and the way in which he held her.  
>It comforted her that he still wanted to look after her.<p>

"Good. I'm glad Seras." He took a breath, he looked _terrible_… he looked… tired.  
>"Master… you should rest." She advised him, the worry seeping into her voice.<br>"No. I have no more time for sleep; come along, I wish for you to accompany me whilst I go and find our Master… I can't seem to sense her in the Manor." He said this last part with a frown, owrry evident in his voice too, and then he proceeded up the stairs again.  
>Seras, with no other choice and full of conflicting thoughts, followed him.<p>

Alucard went from room to room, his third eye puzzling through the matter. Integra was not here, it told him, she was not in the Manor.  
>He told himself this could not be so. She had simply put up some kind of trick, like the barrier that Holy men used to imprison and seal monsters like him.<br>She had given her word, she _had_ to be here!  
>He felt panic rising within him and in his frustration he upturned a table angrily, the crash causing Seras to yelp in alarm.<br>"_Where is she?_" he demanded to the household as though it was responsible for this trickery, he turned on Seras and snarled angrily "_Seras, if you know something then you'd better tell me!_"  
>Seras could only squeak out that she didn't know! She really didn't!<br>Alucard's eyes flared dangerously, like coals being heated in a furnace and his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl as a low and terrible anger began to grow in his belly. He grabbed his head again and dug his fingers into his scalp…  
>She had <em>betrayed<em> him! She had broken her word!  
>"Alucard contain yourself!" a stern voice chastised him from the doorway.<p>

The vampire turned his head at the intrusion, Walter stood polishing some silverware and frowning in displeasure at the scenario before him.  
>"Honestly, is this really <em>two <em>times now that I've caught you shouting at her like this?" he reprimanded the vampire with a sigh "Really Alucard, someone needs to teach you manners when addressing a young lady-"  
>"Where is she Walter?" Alucard growled.<br>"Sir Integra? Is this what all this fuss is about?" the butler asked Alucard curiously.  
>"Damn right it is! It's evening and we agreed that she would do the work through the day so that I could keep an eye on her-"<br>"Yes alright, I get the picture." Walter cut in sharply, he admired the silverware with a critical eye. Satisfied, he walked over to the side and placed the silverware down before he began to correct the mess in the room.

He explained in a patient tone that was starting to grate on Alucard's nerves what had happened and why Integra wasn't around at present.  
>"Sir Integra's popped out for a bit to one of the conference meetings. I don't know all the details but it has something to do with those mercenaries you wanted and an explanation as to why they're needed. She can't very well refuse a summons before her peers now can she?"<br>Alucard's eyes narrowed "But how long will she be?" he asked suspiciously "I don't trust this…".  
>Walter shrugged "Who can say? – and you can be sure that she certainly doesn't trust <em>you<em> after what you did to her!"  
>Alucard glared at him for that. The truth hurt, but so did impalement and Walter was not doing himself any favours bringing that up right now!<br>"Remember Alucard, she has to explain how these deaths have come about, why it happened and then convince the others that she can still do her job." Walter continued "All I can really tell you is this; the matter is out of our hands. If I were you I'd hope she could come up with a decent explanation for all this and try not to worry."

Alucard looked down at the floor, feeling a little foolish. It did make sense that she'd have to explain all that had happened here sooner or later… perhaps Walter was right and he was overreacting.  
>Integra was angry at him, maybe she even wanted him dead. But what would confessing the truth to the conference do for her except jeopardise her career?<br>He wasn't a fool; she clearly had some kind of plan to best him up her sleeve. After all, that was why he had made it so clear to her that provided she played by his rules he'd set down that he would honour their little arrangement.  
>That was the game, that was how it worked.<p>

He was satisfied enough with Walter's explanation, he was only curious as to why it had not happened sooner and to why the members were holding it at night…  
>But then he remembered; they all still thought she worked the evening hours. His fears vanished and he nodded in agreement.<br>His brow furrowed in concern that Integra would be exhausted now; she a break from this almost as badly as he did!  
>Perhaps when the mercenaries arrived he would try and make things as they were previously before any of this madness had happened… it would be… <em>soothing<em>.

"I'm making her work too hard…" he mumbled to himself tiredly "I'll talk to her about changing things around here when she returns." The Count disappeared at that and the remaining pair looked at each other in confusion.  
>Walter breathed a sigh of relief "Right, hopefully he'll settle down for a bit."<br>Seras bit her lip and asked "Is Sir Integra coming back soon?"  
>Walter considered telling her, but then it occurred to him that whatever he said there was a good chance that Alucard might hear it through their bond.<br>"I really couldn't say. She won't be too long." Walter reassured her.  
><em>Stay safe my lady<em> he prayed _and please be careful_.

-

The Conference was crowded with concerned members of the Protestant Knights, Islands had delivered the fateful news to spare Integra the pain of having to retell the story, he'd missed out some of the more personal details, including her 'punishment' at the hands of the vampire but these things were irrelevant; the room was a buzz of agitated voices right now.  
>"Good god! Shouldn't we call in the military? Isn't this something they should be able to handle?" One of them speculated.<br>"Her Majesty must be informed at once! Islands, what action are we taking on this matter?"  
>"This never would have happened under Arthur, I always said that the girl was too young!" one whispered a little too loudly to another member.<br>"Bound to happen someday – should have really seen it coming!" Someone grumbled to themselves.  
>"Silence!" Islands barked, the noise lowered slightly but it took Integra to stop it completely.<br>"Gentlemen!" she snapped, standing and slamming her hands on the tables surface.  
>All heads turned to her and she glared at them, daring them to speak.<br>Islands waved her to go ahead "Sir Integra, please go on."

"Thank you." She said softly "I know you are all worried; you have every reason to be. Alucard is like no other danger you can imagine – he was the original danger to England one hundred years ago for which my families Organisation was established to combat. He and his kind are the reason why this family has been on this council all these years and it is my family that has always stood by to ensure he was never a danger to her Majesties shore again."  
>Penwood raised his voice "B-but we've just been told that he isn't under your control anymore! How the devil do you propose we stop him? He's a <em>vampire<em>! It's not like we can just shoot the blighter or lock him away, he'll just-"  
>"Sir Penwood!" Islands snapped at him. The man in charge of the Armed Forces lowered his head, cowed by the severity of the other mans tone.<p>

Integra sighed "You have a good point Sir," she allowed Penwood some of his dignity back with that comment "I would agree we cannot defeat him conventionally; he's too powerful for that. But there are other ways to beat him, my family did it once and we have learned a great deal more about him since that point."  
>Islands raised an eyebrow "Have you not also improved upon this devil Sir Integra? I am correct in assuming that he's no <em>ordinary<em> vampire?"  
>Integra looked at him directly "That's correct. We did upgrade him-" the room threatened to spill over into another wrangle over this unpleasant revelation but Integra didn't allow it to.<p>

"However!" she snapped to get their attention again "This is to our benefit; when we upgraded him to be a more powerful vampire we also created seals that would allow us to remove that power if this situation ever occurred. Right now Alucard is as strong as he'll ever be, but if we can rob him of that power then my family have a room that we can seal him in from which he cannot escape. Once he is contained we can decide his fate."  
>"You are certain of this?" a member of the council asked her suspiciously.<br>"I'm positive. I found him in that room ten years ago." She explained "He had decomposed to a mummified husk; he was as dead as any of us would be if we'd been sealed in there for as long as he had."

The conference members began to sound relieved now, some were even daring to hope that the situation might not be as dire as it first seemed.  
>Sir Islands once again spoke up "So what's your proposal Sir Hellsing? Will you return and seal away your monster with a supplied escort of troops to assist you?"<br>The Hellsing Director now had to confess the part that she didn't want to "No. I can't just yet. We've had to call in specialist help from the Vatican; they're anti-vampire experts. They'll be arriving shortly to discuss terms for what support they will give us."  
><em>If they give us any which they will only do if it benefits them <em>she thought darkly.

"I see." Islands voice gave nothing away; he was the voice of absolute calm in this room "Gentlemen, are we in agreement that Sir Integra – as the specialist here – be allowed to try her proposal in regards to this Alucard crisis?"  
>The group unanimously voted in favour of this, but it wasn't like there were any other options to take at this point and it was getting on in the day at this point.<br>"Excellent. Then I suggest that those of you who've got houses further away from here than the rest of us adjourn now and retire home. The remaining members will meet with the Vatican agents to discuss the next step of the plan, and you will all be informed as soon as I have the details. Council adjourned." He declared and he stood up from his chair.

The majority of the council began to leave at that point, Integra waited with Shelby Penwood and John Islands until the rest of them had all left.  
>Penwood breathed a sigh "Right, that's that for now I suppose… any chance of a drink John?" he asked Islands.<br>"Certainly" the old man went to a cabinet and opened it up to get a decanter out of it. Pouring some whisky for Penwood and himself he then offered some to Integra.  
>"Thank you, but no." she declined "I want my faculties about me when we meet with Iscariot."<br>Penwood sipped at his drink "Iscariot, eh? They all that bad?" he asked.  
>"The worst" she claimed "of a rotten bunch." She added venomously.<br>"I trust you'll be impartial in this meeting Sir" Islands advised her curtly "After all, we _do_ need their help according to you."  
>Integra sighed "I'm just worried what their help will cost us. The Vatican drips gold, but they still hand out collection plates in churches – and this will cost us more than gold I wager!"<br>Islands and Penwood shared a glance, the larger man sipped more of his drink and Islands frowned in thought "What do you think they'll want from us?" he asked her.  
>Integra considered it "I'm not sure… changes in the treaty perhaps. Land, tribute, maybe more territorial allowances where Catholic and Protestant soil meet."<br>"So they'll want Ireland then." Penwood claimed.  
>"And possibly some of Scotland too Sir, they'll probably give some vague historic argument about the Queen of Scots and Protestant persecution at the time back then and it being a Catholic land going back generations and such like."<br>"Would that even be relevant today?" Penwood asked.  
>"No, but don't forget you're dealing with a bunch of traditionalist zealots here. They're still <em>living in the past.<em> It won't matter to them what we tell them – they will argue from any position that strengthens their cause."  
>Penwood frowned "Well, the Pope doesn't seem follow those particular views… he seems fairly at ease with us Anglicans."<br>Integra nodded "_He_ is, but the men who represents their strongest military unit is the man we're going to be speaking to shortly. And I understand he isn't the forgiving type of Christian."  
>Islands sighed "Well, they'll be here shortly. I suppose we'll have to make the best of it." He stated glumly.<p>

-

On the plane Enrico was feeling far from _forgiving_ right now. He enjoyed flying, he enjoyed the comfort that a jet allowed him to travel in and it helped that they had a private one for their use since that also meant the only company he travelled with were people whose company he could tolerate. That said, it didn't really matter to him - he still isolated himself from the others by sitting ahead of them, but it was nice that he didn't have to worry about it.  
>His mood however, was soured for he hated it when he had to travel to England. The place was damned to suffer misfortune in his opinion. It was a land of untrustworthy heretics; people who claimed to love the same God as them but refused to worship Him like His true servants of the Catholic Faith did, and all because a past monarch had thought he knew better than the Pope – better than God's own Chosen representative on Earth!<br>Blasphemy, that's what it was, blasphemy and sin! A monarch whom Maxwell would correctly accuse of indulging in every Sin over the course of his reign had made this religion just to spite the Pope, and the people of the sorry country continued to follow it even today claiming it was perfectly acceptable!  
>"Wretched, sinful, despicable ingrates the lot of them!" he hissed "We ought to just wipe them out like the snakes they are!"<br>Maxwell had been stewing over this for over an hour now, his sudden outburst had caught the eye of Alexander Anderson however and the older man sighed and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose before he got up and walked up the aisle to his boss.  
>"Settle doon." The Judas Priest told him firmly "Ah'm no' in 't mood fer any o' yer dramatics. I'm no' happy as it is."<p>

Maxwell knew well that his agent was in a bad mood already; Anderson had a dislike of travelling by plane. Give the man a boat and he'd wouldn't raise an eyebrow, give the man a car or a train and he'd sleep through the journey like a baby, but if put him on a plane he got cranky for some strange reason.  
>Enrico didn't know why and Anderson had never divulged an explanation for it up till now, perhaps it was the cramped conditions for his very large frame? No probably not; there was just as little room on any fast method of transport he used. Maybe it was the food or the possibility of losing his luggage that bothered?<br>Enrico sighed and got up, he had nothing better to do so why not solve this little mystery.  
>He walked back down to the rear of the plane where his agent was sat and took a seat next to him.<br>Enrico cleared his throat gently and asked in a soft tone of voice "Alex? Far be it from me to pry-"  
>Anderson snorted contemptuously, <em>that<em> was a very bold claim.  
>Maxwell ignored the implication and persisted "- but why is it that when we travel by plane or jet you always seem so gloomy?"<br>Anderson looked at him for a long moment and then shrugged "Ah jist don' like it."  
>Enrico gave him a cunning smile "Ah, Anderson!" he teased "You know as well as I that there is a reason, and I would hear it, come now surely we have enough history to trust one another…?"<p>

Anderson frowned at the way Maxwell said that… there was a sly quality to his voice that put the Paladin on edge. He was a simple man at heart, and he preferred things to be kept that way if it was possible. Upon being told they'd be going to a meeting in England and his services would be needed he'd been fairly happy to co-operate but the more he sat here without knowledge of where they were going or what the details of the meeting were the more uncomfortable he was becoming.  
>This was a political game, of that he was certain, and he was not suited to politics unless it was the kind that involved the cloak and dagger.<br>But this… this didn't feel like that kind of politics either.

"Ye know ah'm a private man, an' dislike ye askin' me this." He mistrusted divulging things that made him uncomfortable and especially to someone like Maxwell. He'd known the man as a boy, but that boy had left his orphanage and become a stranger to him and now he was not so sure of how to view this man that was now his boss.  
>Maxwell sighed "Very well Father, suit yourself."<br>The rest of the plane journey was silent, Maxwell lost in thought to the upcoming meeting and Anderson lost in thought about a boy he'd once known called Enrico Maxwell.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. What do you think of Alucard's reactions then? And what of Integra and the Iscatiots dynamics? I'd really appreciate feedback concerning this chap as it was pretty challenging to write this one.<strong>


	11. Listen Closely And Think Carefully

**I do not own Hellsing - but I do like to write about it.**

* * *

><p>Alucard sat in the Directors chair and looked out of the study window. The moon was full and beautiful tonight.<br>It soothed him, and this was good for he needed soothing.  
>Something was amiss. He felt it in his gut, he <em>knew<em> it as he knew himself. He'd missed something - or to put it more accurately; something had happened that been so cleverly disguised that he'd overlooked it.  
>It was Integra's doing, of this he was sure. He admired her cleverness but was equally infuriated by it. She was late now – her 'meeting' had taken far longer than he'd ever known one of those meetings to last. Walter had told him that a meeting could last indefinitely but Alucard was no fool, people had to sleep at some point and those old men on the council needed it more desperately than others!<br>He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the head rest and he allowed his mind to wander back over all these last few days and all that had happened.

The rape, the killings, the deals, the arguments, the weakness, the threats, the promises, the _madness_… His head hurt from trying to process it, for it had all seemed to happen so quickly and yet things seemed to be moving so slowly.  
>Making his new plans for how the mansion would work and how he and Integra would work around each other to hopefully ease this mistrust was another problem; he wanted Integra more than he'd ever wanted a woman before in his life or undeath, but he also needed revenge, he needed to have that satisfaction even more that he needed blood, for only that revenge would give him closure and release from all this madness.<br>If he abandoned his path of revenge now then it would all have been for nothing; he had to see this thing through to the end now.  
>But although he had the fortitude to see it through to the end it seemed that he had managed to gain very little so far despite all his cleverness and all the power at his disposal.<br>A memory stirred; an old man standing over him in a graveyard. Those cold eyes looking down at him… _'She will never be yours Count!'_ the words made his gut tighten and his teeth clench, the muscles in his face bunched angrily as a scowl crossed his face.

Part of him was so sick of having to play these damn appeasement games but another part of him – an older and wiser part – knew it was necessary, he could not change Integra's mind or heart by force.  
>But right now it all made him feel so uncertain about what to do and that made him feel like he was somehow weakened. He felt <em>vulnerable.<br>_For a fleeting moment he felt as though once again that he was the hunted party seeking some sort of refuge from his pursuers…  
>He rose from the chair with a sneer and turned to look out the window. This was ridiculous - he was letting himself get carried away! He could take this miserable island by force if he wished to! He had the power – he could enslave and enforce his will upon this population if he chose; he'd done it before.<br>But…. not now. It wasn't that he couldn't do it - far from it for it would be all too easy! But that was the problem, it would be too easy - It would be boring, like playing an old game that he'd learned long ago how to win.  
>Besides, he had made a promise and he actually intended to keep it to her this time. He'd sworn he would look after England's interests so long as Integra remained loyal to their agreement and he would do this.<br>For what was love if one could not compromise after all?  
>He wanted to show her he could still keep his word if it suited him to; he'd proven he could be cruel and manipulative, but he wanted to show her he could also still be trusted and be generous to her as well.<br>This appeasement game he was playing was a kind of… courtesy to her.  
>It made him smile to think it in that way; oh yes, 'courtesy' sounded better than 'appeasement' to him, it sounded better off his tongue.<br>Appeasement deals were poor choices to make at best, appeasement deals was the political version of buying friendship. It was shameless at the very best and considered a sign of weakness at the very worst – and it was so easily exploited once one of the parties got the upper hand which was why it was so deplorable.

Alucard usually sneered at any form of appeasement; two men could not live together in one room without one of them trying to enforce his will upon the other sooner or later. It was nature.  
>But in this case he was making an exception for Integra; he was not a man. He was a monster. But his honoured Master was a proud woman and he wanted her to realise that he was not without thought or respect for her regardless of his former treatment towards her.<p>

But still, he sneered at the prospect of more political games; politics were not his game unless it was a totalitarian arrangement and it was him that was calling the shots.  
>He was a decisive man, a sharp minded individual who preferred bold dramatic solutions over peaceful and carefully managed agreements that were so easily broken or twisted to suit the others whims.<em><br>Democracy_ he thought snidely _when all people have the right to have a say what they please and have an opinion on any matter; the dynamics of a new world order are made through such means so everyone thinks they are winning… it's a wonder anything is accomplished! Give me the relationship of the wolf ruling over the sheep over so-called 'equality' any day!  
>And to think I wanted to rule this all so badly one hundred years ago… I wanted to rule this little island and everyone on it and make it my new kingdom.<em>

_Politics was always so much easier back in my day – I make sure people understood who they were dealing with and then I persuaded them to be plain with me in return. I told those I ruled to be good and to behave in a Christian manner and if they didn't then they were impaled. If an enemy came to my land and threatened what was mine I left them impaled.  
>If something displeased me in court, or I found a problem between my subjects where I couldn't decide the truth of the matter I threated to impale both of them to be sure I got the right one, which was always a good way to get them to settle the matter quickly and make up their minds about what was really important and who was right before they bothered me with the issue.<br>Impalement for treachery if you broke my rules… impalement for failing me if you ran away or disobeyed my commands… impalement for defying me if you dared to stand again me.  
>In return for your lives I made sure you knew exactly where you stood and what you were allowed to have; you were allowed to live however I said you were, and no one ever disagreed with me… small wonder why that was… heh.<em>  
>He smiled in recollection<em> Hmm. Compared to this new world where people can tell you the truth and somehow still manage to deceive you with it; when one word that I say can mean its exact opposite if I happened to say it under certain circumstances… well, my way seems more honest by comparison, doesn't it?<em>

He smiled softly at the irony that settling things with death by impalement should seem preferable to settling things with words. He opened his eyes as the simple world he recalled in his head faded and this new complicated world came into view.  
>He nodded decisively; he had made up his mind. Playing by Integra's rules, the <em>new <em>rules, and trying to appease all the parties was getting them nowhere; it was time to lay down the rules and then play for keeps – just like he used to when he was a human.  
>He had a bargaining chip; those mercenaries were arriving tonight. They'd be here very soon in fact. He would have Walter call her and inform her she would return to the manor immediately or he would call her bluff and their business arrangement would be off and all those people would be on the line. If she returned with a credible story that he bought then she would have proven Walter's story correct and his suspicions unfounded, and for this he would reward her.<br>But if not, or if she did not return…  
>He smirked at that option.<br>_Well, if she does that then to hell with negotiation and equal say! Democracy may have its say once I take my foot off its head!_  
>He turned to the door and it opened outwards at his mental bidding, he stepped out into the passage and called out for his old friend.<br>"Walter! I have need of you!"

-

Integra was sat when Enrico Maxwell entered the room. She looked up at the Italian Priest and then behind him.  
>Her eyes widened at what she saw looming in the doorway behind the Thirteenth Chapters leader and spokesperson.<br>_Oh no_… she thought.  
>Standing in the doorway was the Vatican's top agent – the 'Paladin' himself, Father Alexander Anderson. His reputation preceded him – 'Dust-to-dust Anderson', 'Bayonette Anderson', 'Off-with-it's-head Anderson' – the names fit the man who believed that if you were to kill in the name of God then the world would slip back into its rightful place<br>He had a killers reputation and a zealots fanatical devotion to his faith – in short, the man was dangerous, hard to argue with and completely unstable if you made him think you were his enemy.  
>The sight of him made Integra's head reel with panic and distress but she refused to let it show on her face – Maxwell had brought Anderson to England, but this mean he knew that Alucard was their intended target, or was it just a chance decision to try an intimidate the members of the Round Table Conference?<br>She had to know the truth.  
>"It's good to finally have you here Father Maxwell," she rose and walked around the table to him "but tell me, were you expecting trouble?" she asked of the fair skinned silver haired man.<br>Enrico smiled mysteriously beneath hooded violet eyes "Perhaps I was Sir Hellsing. In a land of heathens, who can say where is truly safe for a true man of God to walk alone?"  
>Integra didn't let his insult affect her, but it instantly decided for her that she would make this conversation as short as she could and leave when possible. The man was insufferable at the best of times, and today she was not feeling tolerant!<br>"Perhaps Father Anderson would be so good as to wait outside? This is a confidential meeting." She advised the Vatican agent.  
>Maxwell looked amused at that "Please Integra, do not insult me. Anderson is a man of the church, if there is one thing he knows how to do it's to keep confidential matters a <em>secret<em>." He emphasised the last word with a smirk.

Integra glared at him and then turned her gaze to Anderson who glowered back at her. Well, at least the taller man was someone who she could trust to simply laugh at her folly before he ran off to kill the 'hell spawn' that was his enemy; Enrico Maxwell was too clever by half to be trusted not to serve his own ends once he knew what was at stake here.  
>She sighed. She would sooner not have either of these freaks here. But it could not be helped. John Islands rose and headed around the table with Shelby Penwood to greet their guests.<br>"Father Maxwell" The chairman greeted the Iscariot leader "Welcome to England. I trust the journey was pleasant?"  
>Enrico shrugged "It was fine Sir. But if you would be so kind, I am somewhat fatigued by having to travel so hastily – might we get down to business?"<br>John and Shelby agreed this was for the best and headed back for their chairs. As he walked past her Integra felt Islands lightly push her to encourage her not to cause a scene and follow their example.  
>She forced a smile and sat down.<br>"So" Maxwell began lightly "England call's for the Vatican to assist them. I assume the situation must be a desperate one to call upon us?" he deliberately looked at Integra as he said that last part.  
>Islands smiled "Is it so strange for allies to call upon each other for aid in times of need Father Maxwell?"<br>Enrico looked pointedly at Integra again "It is a strange thing when one of you is so obviously against us being here. Tell me truthfully, why did you call upon us today?"  
>Integra did not speak. She would not give this man the satisfaction of hearing her failure from her own lips; but Penwood was able to step in in this instance.<br>"Well, put simply, there is trouble on Englands shore that we can't deal with without your aid. Vampire trouble."  
>For the first time the Judas Priest made a comment. The seven foot tall giant gave a snort of derision and spoke in a low mocking tone "Aye? 'Vampire trouble' is it? Weel ah'll no' be aidin' any of you filthy <em>protestants<em> withoot sufficient cause tae do so – let yer playschool Hellsing tak' care of 'em!"

Integra felt a surge of warmth; this was what she needed! If Anderson continued like this then there would be no need for negotiation - they would simply inform the Pope that his servants were being unreasonable and he could enforce his subjects to honour the treaty without negotiation.  
><em>Go on Anderson, keep it up!<em> she thought with a hidden smile.  
>But Maxwell was ahead of her and he cut in "Anderson, please! We are all friends here are we not?" he smiled to let them know he felt nothing of the sort, but was prepared to pretend to be so "These… <em>gentlemen<em> called us here for a reason. The least we can do is hear them out, yes…?"

Islands sighed and Integra felt her heart go cold as he revealed all… she was fortunately spared the revelation to her enemy that she had been raped in the process of her servants betrayal but it was besides the point. Her failure cut like a knife.  
>As Maxwell listened to it all, a sick smile crossed his face. He covered it up with a sympathetic expression and made the right noises of shock and outrage but the glee remained within his eyes, a mad twinkle that reflected the joy he must be feeling that his enemy had blundered so badly and delivered him an opportunity of a lifetime to bring her down!<p>

-

"Hmm. I see." Enrico considered the story with a false consideration but inside he was laughing his head off; this was too perfect! To think that Sir Integra would have blundered so fatally!  
>"Well, I think it goes without saying that Sir Integra definitely needs our help in this…" he stroked his elegant chin thoughtfully and pursed his lips<br>"But unfortunately it is unheard of for us to relieve heathens, even from the Devils clutches!"  
>He smiled at their reaction and allowed his words to do their damage before he continued "But perhaps…"<br>"Yes?" the large man - Sir Penwood was it? - spoke up with a desperate edge to his voice. The man was a craven, thought Father Maxwell, but this was to his advantage.  
>"Perhaps an <em>arrangement<em> might be made? I do not expect you to come around to the true way of Faith, which naturally would be my fondest desire, but perhaps you have something else in mind to persuade me to take pity upon you…?"  
>"Well, it just so happens that we have something in mind-" Islands began. As he started to say it however, a servant intervened and whispered into his ear.<br>"Oh?" the elderly gentleman asked of his servant, after a few more words and a pointed look towards her the gentleman waved him away.  
>"Sir Integra? You have a phone call. Your servant Walter wishes to speak with you."<br>Maxwell watched her go and shrugged.  
>"Go on." He encouraged the chairman.<p>

Integra hid her surprise and excused herself, what the hell was this? Walter had never intervened upon a meeting before and especially not when it had considered matters of state!  
>She picked up the receiver from the waiting servant and shoed him away.<br>"Hello?" she asked.

-

Walter stood in front of the desk, Alucard looking at him evenly. Even without knowing the man who was his audience he could tell that Alucard was looking for answers. His suspicions had been first aroused by Alucards strange request to listen in on the conversation.  
>To refuse him had been unthinkable; and yet…<br>"Hello?" his Lady and Master asked upon the receiving end of the phone line.  
>"Ah, my Lady. Excellent." Walter gushed "You are requested to return by a…" he considered what to dub Alucard with the consideration that others might be listening in on their conversation "*<em>ahem<em>*your 'guest' requests that you return, he is most anxious to see you safely home."  
>There was no hidden message there; Alucard was beginning to tire of her duplicitous nature and he was telling her to return to the manor where he could keep an eye on her.<br>"I don't suppose he can wait for my business to be concluded?" she asked him. He filled with an almost fatherly pride at how she conducted herself on the telephone; she didn't seem in the least bit fazed and her voice betrayed nothing but the slightest touch of annoyance.  
>To anyone listening, or indeed anyone <em>watching<em>, it would seem that she truly was the Master of her household.  
>Walter spared a glance at the Count. Alucard had excellent ears; he could certainly hear their exchange upon the phone line.<br>"I fear not my Lady, he's in something of a mood. Perhaps you would care to talk with him? I've no doubt he knows what we're saying anyway…" it was a poor way to tell his Lady that Alucard was eves dropping, but he had to try and tell her or he was putting her at a greater risk than he could make up for.  
>"Very well Walter, put him on." came her tired response. He was surprised but he handed it over dutifully to the vampire who seemed almost as surprised as he was.<p>

-

"_Integra?_" her former servant sounded pleasant enough over the phone. She considered how to conduct this matter… should she shout or was this the time to be diplomatic?  
>"Good evening, my Servant." she greeted him.<br>"_Good evening my Lady." _Came the polished response_ "Tell me Integra, do your meetings usually last this long?_"  
>She smiled "They last as long as they have to Alucard. Is something the matter?"<br>"_The mercenaries will be here soon. I expected you would have to be here to greet them; after all, you are their employer._"  
>Integra didn't even blink at that. She was well aware of the arrival of the mercenaries, but it hardly mattered – after all, they were going to be <em>his<em> men at any rate. She was just the glorified coin purse.  
>"I don't have to see them the second they arrive. Set them up, billet them and offer them something to eat. They might take the news of their chosen duty and profession better with a full stomach."<br>Alucard chuckled on the other end.  
>"Is something funny Servant?" she asked him.<br>"_I have simply missed being ordered around by you._"  
>The response mentally floored her, but she fumbled to regain control of herself "Yes, well we can discuss that when I return can't we?"<br>"_You're returning? I was beginning to think that you were trying to avoid coming back._"  
>Integra smiled "Alucard, I come and go within my own household as I please." She informed him.<br>There was a pause, then Alucard spoke again and she could hear the smile upon his face "_I understand my Master. As you please, so be it. Walter will come with the car when you wish to return, and I shall see to the mercenary's myself until you return to take charge._"  
>"Good." She put the phone down and considered all that she had just heard, the monster was apparently tame tonight and in the mood to be generous.<p>

If she returned now then she might yet be able to negotiate with Alucard and avoid Iscariot all together… she almost laughed at herself as she realised what she was thinking, oh God in heaven this was insane! She'd risked all to get out and she'd lost her pride to call her help and now she was seriously giving thought to returning just because Alucard seemed in a friendly mood…? What the hell was the matter with her!  
>What was Alucard's angle here? Was he simply deceiving her with those comments or was he actually being serious?<br>She bit her lip and tried to work it out…  
>A door opened and the worried face of Shelby Penwood approached her "Sir Integra?" he asked her softly "Is something the matter?"<br>Integra looked at him and smiled "A complication Sir." she replied "… It seems I will have to return to my manor tonight after all."  
>"What?" the large man gaped at her "But…! But you told us that that monster held you captive there! If you were to return then who will stop him from-"<br>Integra glared at him sharply "_They_ will." She nodded to the room he'd come from "That's why I called them here. But there are things happening back at my home and I can't ignore them; if I do then we offer Alucard more advantages to exploit us with. Knowledge is power Sir, and I must know what it happening back at my Organisation if I am to prepare against it."

Penwood seemed punctured at her words and he tried one last time "Sir... Sir _Integra_, I am begging you in the name of my friendship with your father and your household, Sir _please_ do not return there without support! I can offer a detachment of troops, weapons, _anything _you need but don't leave us without first considering the danger you'll be walking in to!"  
>She looked up into the eyes of the man before her. He had large worried eyes that suited his chubby face. The man was a poor choice to be leading the Armed Forces but no one could fault him for saying he did not care about the welfare of others.<br>This man was troubled by this situation, which was so dire and alien to them all. These men were unused to fighting monsters and losing their only reliable expert in the field was certainly cause for panic…  
>"Very well Sir." She agreed "I shall stay for a little while longer and we'll see what we can arrange that will satisfy your concerns for my health as well as my fears about dealing with Father Maxwell. But I must return soon, and I will leave it to you to inform Sir Islands and Father Maxwell of why I have to go when I do."<br>"I can't persuade you to reconsider this madness? I _do not_ trust that man!" the man was scared of Maxwell and what he represented. He knew he was beaten in this attempt to make her change her mind, she could see it in his eyes, but she still thanked him for his efforts and she admitted he had a point about Maxwell. She was glad she was not the only one.  
>She smiled at him softly "Sir, you represent England and you have Her Majesties authority with you. If Father Maxwell is unreasonable you have only to remind him of this and it will give him pause. As for myself, you have known me since I was a little girl - when have you ever been able to persuade me of anything I didn't want to do?"<br>Penwood gave her a tired smile "Yes, I thought you'd say something like that…" he sighed and wiped his nervous brow "and I suppose I should be used to you making outrageous demands of me by now too." he grumbled.  
>Her smile broadened at his reaction "Come Sir. They'll be waiting for us." She offered her arm to her old friend "We mustn't dawdle; I have things to arrange back home and it seems I have a lot to do here before I can go."<p>

-

Alucard put the receiver down and looked up at Walter… the old man was hiding something well, but he'd caught a flicker of alarm during his conversation with Integra.  
>"Worried about Integra my old friend?" he asked the butler.<br>Walter smiled "Of course not Alucard. It's the prospect of having to billet so many strangers which gives me cause for concern."  
>He smiled at that "You hired them." He reminded the butler "they are 'the best' according to your synopsis."<br>"Yes, but 'the best' does not mean I trust them yet. It's a lot to ask of a man to do his duty when monsters are the ones you're fighting."  
>Alucard's eyes narrowed "Is that a hint?" he growled.<br>Walter looked at him sternly "As a man who's known you since he was a boy you can take it however you like, _old friend_."  
>"Well now! There's an old line, I recall you used to like it when I took things however you liked as a boy."<br>The butler had the grace to blush and Alucard grinned.  
>"I was very young and at the time I thought you were a girl. Things change." Walter replied.<br>Alucard sighed and rose "Walter in my experience the more things change the more they stay the same. It's the same old song, it's just being played a little differently."  
>Walter thought about it and shrugged "I have things to get on with." He excused himself.<br>Alucard watched him go. He wished that Walter were on his side, the man was such a puzzle. Older and wiser in mind and body and yet at heart he was always that same fiery little boy who refused to be ignored when he had something to say.  
>Butlering had made Walter different over the years but deep down…<br>Alucard smiled. _The more things change, the more they stay the same._ It was even so with a man like Walter.  
>An idea began to form in the vampires mind… but it was the ghost of a plan. He needed more time to think upon it, and in the meanwhile he had mercenaries to deal with.<br>Speaking thus of soldiers, where was Seras…?

He felt her out with his mind and it touched hers. She sensed him and something within her reached back out to him.  
>He smiled and took himself to her through shadows and darkness until he was stood before her.<br>"Seras. We have company later." He informed her.  
>She nodded dutifully "Yes Master." She replied.<br>"I will have need of you then. It is time to learn another thing about being a vampire."  
>Seras looked surprised and Alucard put his hand on the small of her back and offered for her to join him on a walk. As Master and fledgling walked side by side through the manor the elderly vampire explained himself to her.<br>"Men see what they desire in all things, and so do women – this is what I call seeing with your heart. As vampires we are more than human, and we are also much less. We forget how to see things with our hearts over time and we learn how to see with our heads instead."  
>Seras was surprised "We forget how to see with our… heart?" she sounded sad and a little fearful of that.<br>Alucard looked uncertain of how say what he wanted to but he attempted it "Seras… there are many good reasons for a vampire to stop feeling like a human. Trust me on this. Trying to hold onto your humanity is futile and very..."  
>"<em>Foolish?<em>" she echoed his usual words with a hint of bitterness.  
>"I was going to say 'painful'. I <em>do<em> understand your reasons for clinging onto your humanity, I only tell you to abandon it to make it easier for you when the time comes." Alucard rebuked her "In the end Seras, we are what we are and what we are is monsters."  
><em>You know from experience, don't you Master<em> Seras thought with a small level of pity for him _You're a monster, true. You can do it all; you can kill without mercy, you can act without pity, you can do all the things that make you a monster without a hint of regret. But that just makes you scary.  
>I've seen the rest. I've heard the way you speak about Integra and Walter. I've heard you shouting in your room and raging at people from your past. You still can't forget how to feel like a human can you Master? It's always there in the memories that haunt you and me around to remind you of what you once were, and that's why you're the way you are now.<em>

Alucard glared angrily at her "Don't be so quick to judge me, little Seras. You know nothing of my past."  
>She blushed s she realised her thoughts were as clear to him as though she had said it out loud "M- master! Forgive me, I didn't-"<br>"It doesn't matter." He interrupted her "Perhaps you have a point Seras. I _do_ dwell on my past and regret my choices, and if that isn't a human quality then I don't know what is."  
>He sighed and looked up "A beautiful night tonight. Seras, make yourself presentable for the mercenaries. I want to use every advantage I can."<br>She gaped at him in confusion, every _advantage_? What the hell did that mean? What did he mean by 'presentable' too?  
>He turned around and looked at her coolly "I mean what I said Seras. Dress up in your finest – you represent me and our Master's organisation to this bunch of men." He grinned shamelessly at her "and I want them to <em>want<em> what they've been offered, you can do this can't you?"  
>Seras was blushing now "You want me to dress up… for <em>them<em>?"  
>Alucard's grin vanished "I can make it an order Seras. Dress up however it pleases you, but understand my reasons; you are a beautiful young woman, but you are much more than you appear to be. This is also true for this household these days. We all still say we're the Master of this and the Servant of that, but we're none of us what we pretend we still are, and to think otherwise would be a fools mistake. Things have changed now and so will you, so go and take off that soldiers uniform and put on something that will make them stare. People are easier to read, when you can look into their eyes."<br>He grinned at the expression on her face and he walked away from her to make it clear that the conversation was done.  
>Seras groaned and reluctantly she turned and headed back to her room to find something appropriate that might manage to meet what her Master expected of her without making her look like meat to the dogs of war that were coming here tonight.<br>She hoped Sir Integra came back soon, things were getting weird around here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we are, another update.<br>I'd really appreaciate feedback as once again this was a hard chap to write (I've noticed now that its getting harder to write even though I actually know where I want to take this story, isn't that odd? I must have re written half of this three times before I was happy enough to put it up for reading!)  
>Anyway, next chap we see Pip Bernadotte and the Geese come into play. How will they react to this new Hellsing where Alucard and Intgra are fighting for leadership? And who will the ginger haired merc follow in the end?<br>I'd love to hear feedback on this as well, second opinions are always useful and I really want to hear as much as I can about this point as it is one of the parts I'm really looking forward to writing.  
>Thank you to all who've reviewed so far - its been really great hearing what you think of my fic! It's really flattering. Thank you again.<strong>


	12. Arrogance and New Arrivals

**I do not own Hellsing**

* * *

><p>Walter sat outside on a bench that overlooked the gardens. Tonight truly was a beautiful night, the moons glow illuminating the expansive manor gardens and pretty countryside that it gave way to at its borders. Bathed in a twilight glow that sharpened the shadows and lit the leaves and grass in silver, it gave Walter the impression that the English countryside was something out of a dream.<br>A dream…  
>Walter smiled sadly and looked down at his shoes… ah, he thought, were that it all just one big dream that he could awaken from.<br>If God really had any mercy then Walter might have woken up at the age of sixteen and unmade some decisions that might have made his future easier.  
>He had served many Masters in his life and he had served many patrons since he was a little boy; he had served God and the Queen as a Trashman to Hellsing, he had served England during the War, Sir Arthur Hellsing who was Integra's father he had served dutifully as a man servant, and he now served Integra Hellsing as her retainer and butler…<p>

And then there was Alucard, a man of many names and titles, a man who had always been a presence in his life, even when he had not strictly looked like a man.  
>To say he'd served Alucard was true in its way – he had done things for the Former Count that would certainly have labelled as servitude (for he had not been obliged to do it but had chosen to and willingly done it again and again with the Count.)<br>But to say he served him faithfully would be a lie, for back then he had not known that Alucard was a man , and he had been so young then that he had not truly been aware that what he was doing could only lead to pain and loneliness in later life… he'd thought he'd been in love!

Walter smiled bitterly, _love…_ it was the hostage of duty. Love clouded the mind and tore oaths apart with personal needs and selfish wants that could make a man betray his oath. A man could not be a dedicated manservant and truly be in love with anything other than his duty, to claim otherwise was a lie; in the choice between the job and another person a faithful servant must always choose the job, and no one who was in love could do that and really be in love with the other person.  
>He'd always tried to spare himself that pain, but he'd fallen when he was young and it never stopped hurting even now that he had abandoned his duty for such a perverse mockery of friendship and love.<p>

"_Please Master! Kill me!_" the Count was on an operating table, Sir Arthur stood over him and looked down sadly at the creature that lay there, his hands glowing with restraints that left him paralysed and unable to stop the process.  
>Arthur sighed and sadly informed the creature "I'm sorry old chap I don't want to do this, but you have to understand - you're too strong a medicine for all the little problems we're having these days."<br>Alucard actually lowered his head and sobbed at that. Walter stood there in the doorway watching the whole thing.  
>"I can't bear it anymore! You don't know what it's like to live like this!" the monster screamed desperately.<br>Arthur shook his head "We might have need of you again in the future Alucard. I'm sorry, I can't kill you."  
>Walter heard him leave and he hid so as not to be sent away.<p>

_Walter! _ A voice cried in his head. He locked his mind up and kept it closed so that the creature would not find him, but he felt that somehow it didn't matter. Alucard would know he was watching. He always knew when he was being watched.  
>The doctors came in and injected needles and drips into the creature.<br>"Get those things off me!" Alucard roared at them, but they ignored him. They knew he was no threat to them with the glowing restraints on his hands.  
>Walter shuddered and slid down the wall in the corridor outside the room to sit on the floor as covered his ears with his hands as he heard the vampire screaming and thrashing in the next room.<br>_Walter, stop them! _The sound of the vampires voice was growing more desperate and more sluggish now _please, have mercy and stop them…! Please! I want to die!  
><em>Walter bit down on his lip and shook his head fiercely, he had a duty to do! He could not stop this; this was not for him to stop or change – he was only the butler, he could not make that decision! Not even for Alucard who had been his friend and more.  
><em>Walter… please… <em>the voice was weak now and he heard the sounds of the doctors packing away their things now, the monster was being wrapped in a straightjacket of jet black cloth.  
>The boy only then chanced a look into the room and he saw the vampire lying there, completely restrained and lying back against the farthest wall in the cell. He sat there looking sickly and weak and paler than anything had a right to be. He was a pitiful sight.<p>

The doctors saw him watching and they ignored him, they knew that the boy was one of the privileged staff members of the household and they could not dismiss him.  
>Walter saw one of Alucard's eyes look up into his face and the blood red eyes glowed with a dull light.<br>"Wal… ter…" the vampire croaked at him, the voice was too weak to carry but Walter could read the lips.  
>The boy stood frozen as he looked into the vampire's pleading eyes, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he deliberately looked away so as not to let Alucard see how it hurt him to see him like this.<br>Alucard said nothing further, but Walter felt his accusing eyes on him all the same and they hurt like knives. _Traitor_ they accused him.  
><em>Traitor.<em>  
>The doctors left the room and as they closed the door on that cell, for the first time in his short life, Walter felt the presence of Alucard cut off from his mind.<br>He left then, and went about his chores. He completely the duties of the day, he smoked a whole pack of cigarettes over the course of the night rather than sleep, for he was afraid of what dreams might haunt him… he was afraid to see those eyes in his sleep.  
>It was only the following morning, when he'd approached the mirror all full of loathing and resentment at his actions the previous day, that he had seen himself and then seen something that had snapped his emotional state and knocked him off balance.<p>

With his skin pale from a night of no rest, his eyes puffy and red from the smoking and effort of keeping himself awake and his messy thick black hair all shaggy and uncombed - he had seen a reflection of Alucard with his face in the mirror.  
>His own eyes were hard and cruel and the blue colour of them seemed to have faded to a dead shade of grey.<br>_Traitor_ his own eyes accused him in his own voice.  
>With a hoarse cry of fear Walter had run from it, more afraid of himself and what he'd had the power to change than he'd ever been of any enemy in his life. If he was such a good and loyal servant, then why did it hurt to much to do what he was told…?<p>

Walter swallowed as the memory overwhelmed him and he had to wipe his eyes which threatened even now to spill tears of shame. Alucard is alive still, he warned himself, he will use this against you!  
>Integra is not her father. The man treated you with kindness though you hated him for his decision to lock Alucard away, but Integra has not locked Alucard away she has kept him free – and look at the danger we're all in now!<br>It was the sensible thing to lock him away again…  
>Walter shook his head. No. He could not do it again. Locking someone like Alucard away had caused this madness to become a reality, and to do it again would be only to delay the inevitable rebellion that would follow it in the future. What they had to do was kill him and give him release from his service, or give him his freedom and an incentive to not take revenge on them.<br>Walter sighed and looked up at the sky.  
>Integra. He needed to speak with her again. He needed her to understand if their plan was to lock him away to use him again then it would not work; and neither he nor Alucard had the strength to go through it again and both keep their sanity.<br>Integra must be made to understand that their best chances lay in killing the Count, not in reconditioning him.

-

Integra sat in the car that drove her back to her mansion. It had not been an easy day or night for her and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and she recalled the last hour of negotiation and the agreement they had finally reached after much argument.  
>"Absolutely not." She warned Maxwell "England will never consent to your conditions and your kind of 'justice' as long as this council serves God and the Queen! If we give your men free reign to operate here then there will be blood on the streets with every vampire attack that happens in the future, and what will you care if it's our people dying? The vampires will be dead of course, for you will hunt them down in the name of God, but first you will let them kill as many of <em>unfortunate protestants<em> as it can and only act swiftly when its Catholics that are threatened! I will not allow it!" she accused Maxwell.  
>The Father smiled and inclined his head "Perhaps you are correct Integra, or perhaps you are mistaken; we both know I have no love for your people but much for my own. But the duty of Iscariot is to seek out heresy and the heathen and eliminate both for God, along with any of the Devils subjects. Perhaps you fear to offer me the freedom I ask because you are also the Devils advocate, who would use his own creatures against him and are therefore just as guilty as the one you ask us to hunt?"<br>Shock and outrage spread across the room at his words  
>"Now see here-!" Pernwood snapped.<p>

"Silence!" Maxwell shouted back "I have made my offer – if you want our help, as you so badly seem to, then you will consent to allow my people the rights to operate here in future! If you do not then I will take my offer and my wisdom back to council that will hear it without such venom and suspicion!"  
>Integra rose "Bloody madness – is that what you call wisdom! I'll have none of it!"<br>Islands rose and raised both hands out as though he were separating the two "Father Maxwell, Sir Integra! Will you both calm yourselves?"  
>Father Maxwell rose from his chair and looked outside to where Anderson had taken himself away from the table to be away from the 'filth of the politics and the heretics', "I am done Sir. Sir Integra may wish for my help but she will have none of it! Good day!"<br>"Wait Father, I am chairman and I can veto this motion!" Islands snapped.  
>Integra gaped at him and went to object – she would not be undone like this! This was a devils pact and surely he could see it-!<br>Islands glared at her and she saw Penwood catch her gaze and implore her to be calm. Integra frowned in confusion, what the hell was this sudden change of heart in them both?  
>"Please sit down Father Maxwell."<br>The Italian slowly sat, a smile forming on the edge of his lips.  
>"Go on." He offered ungraciously.<p>

Islands sighed in relief and said softly to Integra "While you were gone we came to the conclusion that we _need_ the help and support of the Vatican because they are more suited to this business than our own forces are. By your confession our modern equipment is all but useless against Alucard, but Father Maxwell has informed me that the Vatican has an extensive arsenal for use against such creatures that would be much more effective." He turned to face the Vatican's envoy "Now Father Maxwell, I am prepared to allow your conditions but it will have to pass consideration by the Queen and the Pope before any such arrangement can be made final about any future agreements after this Alucard crisis has passed. I _can_ allow to operate how you see fit in this matter against Alucard's threat to England… but there will be two conditions I must ask of you before I allow it.  
>One, no civilians will be harmed by anyone under your command and two, you will abide by the wisdom of Sir Integra and so prove we are safe to trust you to do no more that you claim you will do despite her fears."<br>Maxwell looked at Integra and narrowed his eyes "I would have to follow her commands?" he asked suspiciously.  
>"No of course not, it would be unfair to ask you to relinquish command of your men, but I ask that you will do nothing without her council first. She is the expert here and I expect you to treat her with the deference that one with her knowledge and position are entitled to here in England. If you cannot agree to this then we clearly will have to appeal to someone who will listen."<p>

Maxwell sighed and ran a hand over his face "Well…"  
>He was torn in two at this offer. His Holiness had requested him to assist the damned heathens and unfortunately if he was to leave now then they would certainly carry out the threat to appeal to Him with the same offer and it would go badly for Maxwell if he tried to explain that his personal feelings got in the way of an agreement with the damned sow because she'd insulted him during the negotiations…<br>Well, perhaps this was not all to be scoffed at. Their offer was still generous as it allowed him to act with a certain amount of impunity and he would be doing as His Holiness asked.  
>And the appeal of commanding his own men in the field held much appeal for him as it was a chance to prove his competence and win prestige for the Church and the name of Father Maxwell… and he would have Anderson to help him deal with Integra should the sow become difficult.<br>Yes, surely with Anderson by his side he could not fail to win? Anderson had never failed him yet in smiting the devils spawn…  
>He licked his dry lips and smiled softly "Well… I suppose I can agree to this offer so long as I am in command of my own men." He admitted.<p>

-

Anderson was not pleased when he heard the news.  
>"Ah will not be part o' this, ye devious little schemer! Whit the hell's the meanin' o' this <em>treachery!<em>" he pointed an accusing finger at Integra "Ah will not consent tae work alongside _this_!"  
>"Anderson!" Maxwell snarled furiously a blush rising up his face as Integra looked upon the giant with an amused smirk at his outburst.<br>"Anderson… we have no choice!" Maxwell beseeched "His Holiness commanded us to help them and so we must, but we must play by their rules-"  
>"SHE IS NOT CATHOLIC!" the elderly father roared angrily at his superior.<br>Maxwell wiped his face and took a slow deep breath for support, then to Integra's amazement the small wiry man slapped the muscular priest across the face.  
>It did not hurt, but it certainly shocked the other man into shutting up for a moment.<br>"I am your superior! You will do as you are told! _Tantum nobis opus__ ludere per suas regulas quia tam diu sicut competit nos ad_!"

Anderson's eyes narrowed as he realised what Maxwell had just said in Latin 'We need only play by their rules for as long as it suits us to'.  
>The Scotsman glared at him a moment longer and turned away with a huff. Maxwell groaned in embarrassment, the Father was making a scene!<br>Anderson rumbled "_Nos__sunt instrumenta__Deus__, non hoc __scortum__._", 'We are instruments of God, not this whore.' he spat.  
>Maxwell sighed and looked at Integra "Do you hear what this fool is saying?" he asked her helplessly.<br>Integra raised an eyebrow "I speak _some_ Latin Father Maxwell, choose your words carefully." It was a lie for she didn't speak a word of Latin, but it was best not to allow Maxwell the advantage of knowing that.  
>"Ah, my apologies." Maxwell smiled sardonically "He says he not happy with following you."<br>Integra rolled her eyes "Well, _obviously_." She stated sarcastically.

Maxwell sneered "Such behaviour in unbecoming in a woman."  
>"Say your bit to him Priest, I have somewhere important to be." She told him.<br>Maxwell paused and frowned "Oh? Might I inquire as to where that is Sir?" he asked her.  
>"If you must know, I intend to return to my home. I intend to gather as much information as I can on Alucard. Knowledge is power."<br>Anderson's eyes narrowed "Whore." He spat "Ye'll betray us to him ye mean! Open yet eyes - this is a damn trap Maxwell! One made by her and her pet creature tae finish us!"  
>"Be silent you fool, you know <em>nothing!<em>" Integra snarled at the massive Scotsman, her face was set in a tight mask of anger and resentment "Never call that _thing _my pet! Do you know what I suffered at the hands of that monster – do you?!" she demanded.  
>"Tell meh." Anderson leered with an amused expression.<br>"I was _raped_ for trying to refuse his advances!" she pointed a finger at the Priest like it was her sword "I was defiled and attacked in my own home! Do you know what that is like _Father_? No! You don't and you never will – so shut up about that which you do not know and speak to me no more unless you have something relevant to say! Am I clear?!" she demanded in a tone any man would have recognised was an order.  
>Anderson blinked and stated at her wordlessly for a moment. He was a good judge of people despite his dogmatic views and he could tell that this was the truth for he had met enough people who had suffered such things during confessions and been there to comfort them afterwards.<p>

He cleared his throat and looked at Maxwell and for once the smaller man had nothing to say either – in fact, he looked as shocked as Anderson himself felt.  
>He looked upon Integra with a new found respect for her strength and her bravery even if he had none for her religion. He looked down at the floor as he processed the information… to be defiled so by a monster was not something anyone should have to go through, heretic or not. The devil was cruel indeed at times to test God's children so.<br>He spoke quietly and his gaze softened slightly as he raised his head to look at her.  
>"Rape is an abomination unto the love that God gives us for Him and each other." he said softly "Ah understand now why yer so upset. Ah apologise Sir an' I feel for you."<br>Integra clenched her teeth tightly together. She did not need pity, and to admit what had happened to her was threatening to bring tears to her eyes. She must seem strong in front of these men – for they certainly respected strength.  
>"I want him punished." she confessed "I need him beaten. He is evil and certainly he has gone mad, but do not mistake me for believing what you do Fathers, my Organisation kills vampires for what they <em>do<em> not what they _are._ Alucard is the only target we seek and once he gone or bested then this arrangement is over."

She left them then, to dwell on her words. She'd ordered a taxi and she was on her way home. She would have to clever now, she'd have to be careful and keep her mind closed to Alucard. She thought of her father and recalled her families honour. She must regain that honour now and do her ancestors proud.  
>This was her battle, and Alucard was her enemy. She told herself this over and over again in her head and it seemed to make it easier for herself.<br>The cab arrived and she paid the man for his services. It was then that she walked back towards her Manor and towards the devil that waiting inside for her.

-

Alucard perked up instantly "Integra…?" he whispered. He hurried over to the window and looked out with his third eye to see the figure approaching. Indeed there she was! She looked tired and worn out, but she was returning!  
>She had kept her word after all!<br>But wait… he closed his eyes and tried to look inside her head. There was nothing, it was a steel trap of bars and wires that he could not see through.  
>Her resolve had returned and he could feel it being directed at him. She was angry with him, but she was determined to hide something from him also!<br>Was this a trap, had she been out plotting?  
>The monster threw his head back and laughed with joy "Beloved enemy!" he cried out happily "The Hellsing returns!" he leapt through the wall, his body slipping through it like it was water and he fell from the highest point of the tower to land in a crouch upon the floor. Grinning madly he sprinted over to the approaching woman.<br>"Master!" he exclaimed happily "You have returned and I am so pleased to see you!"  
>"Are you?" she asked him with a hint of boredom "Well Alucard, I can say I am entirely indifferent to you. What do you want?"<br>The Count was stunned, she was brushing him off? Like he was nothing? Anger blossomed in his belly and he growled "Where were you Integra?"  
>"That is my business-"<br>"Don't lie to me!" he snarled "I can see in your mind and you are hiding something! Perhaps Walter would know – perhaps Seras! Shall I ask them instead? Shall I-"  
>Integra's hand whipped out to strike him across the face and the Count's teeth clacked together.<br>"Don't you dare snap at me you dog!" she snapped at him "I am your _Master!_"  
>"You… you were my Master.." Alucard began to say and he was once again cut off but this time in another fashion.<br>Integra grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to place a kiss on his lips. The Count froze in shock and his breath caught in his throat… what the hell was this?!

She pushed him back firmly and wiped her lips "I _am_ your Master, restraints or not. I do what I please in my own household and I take what I wish off you. If I ask for obedience, you say 'yes Master', and obey. If I ask for peace you say 'yes Master' and then you leave. If I take a kiss then you will not stop me. Am I clear?"  
>Alucard looked at her in stunned silence "Were that you had been this way when I asked you to love me…" he whispered as a smile crept onto his aristocratic face. He reached out to stroke her cheek "Integra, I do believe that I am even more fascinated by you than-"<br>She slapped the offending hand away "You will not touch me. Remember our arrangement." She warned him.  
>Alucard smirked, stepped out of her way and gave her a small bow as she continued past him. As the woman walked in front of him the Count followed her and marvelled<br>_Sir Integra Hellsing, just what have you been up today to that you should regain all this in the space of a few hours?_ He wondered.  
>He might not have been so pleased if he had known her pride had come back with her resolve to undo all that he had gained.<p>

"Walter!" she called as she walked into the mansion.  
>The butler was there in an instant "Sir Integra, my Lady! I thought you were not going to return-" he noted the vampire behind her and he quickly changed his wording "I thought you were not going to return tonight!" he smiled and bowed "My Lady I am so pleased you have returned! There are several matter we need to attend to and-"<br>"Never mind that Walter. It can wait. Have my mercenaries arrived yet?"  
>"<em>Your<em> mercenaries?" both the Butler and Alucard echoed.  
>She glared at them "Indeed, <em>my<em> mercenaries. I am to understand that they are going to be paid by me and therefore they are mine, where is Seras?" she asked them.  
>Walter was stunned "Well the mercenaries are en route and Seras is-"<br>"I'm here Sir!" came a voice.

Integra turned to look for the source and her jaw dropped. Seras stood in the stairwell, obviously uncomfortable in the heels that she wore and looking just as uncomfortable in the dress.  
>It was pale blue, designed to catch the light and was cut in such a way that though ones breasts were covered and it was a decent length not to expose ones legs, that it allowed the shape of the body to be seen clearly and could be admired as 'comely'.<br>Seras certainly fit the description well, but Integra was mortified for the fact that the dress was from her own wardrobe!  
>Seras blushed under the scrutiny and looked up nervously, Integra noted the girl had let her hair down also.<br>"Erm… is something wrong Sir Integra?"  
>Integra struggled to keep calm at the scenarios that were playing through her head, the girl was wearing her dress, had let her hair down and was wearing her shoes… she had come from upstairs and she knew all too well that Alucard had not been waiting by the front gates for her all night…<br>"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded of the girl.  
>"M- master made me wear it…" she stammered.<br>The Director spun to glare at Alucard who was admiring the new look on the Police Girl "Very nice Seras" he purred "That dress looks good on you-"  
>That was as far as he got before Integra's fist slammed into his face and sent him back onto his backside on the floor with a grunt of pain.<br>The vampire cracked his neck and rose "Integra… it is not what it seems…" the voice was no longer pleasant and it seemed the Count was losing patience with being struck by the woman. Small wonder why that might be.

"I don't care what the reasons were. She is to take it off at once and return it to my room." Integra informed them.  
>The sound of something large pulling up gave them all pause. The mixture of voices caused Integra and Walter to go to the door and look out.<br>In the courtyard a large hired bus had pulled up as well as a van. Exiting from the bus was an assembly of the strangest mixture of men Integra had ever seen, some were unshaven and some well groomed, all a mixture of different cultures from their accents, complexions and tans and all bore the look of fighting men, muscular and hardened by combat and experience.  
>A man caught their eye, clearly a foreigner by his accent but obviously a man in charge. He wore an Australian bushwhacker hat that covered a mop of ginger hair that had been braided into a three foot long ponytail. No regular army would have allowed this, but this 'pineapple army' seemed like nothing she had ever seen.<br>The man turned to them and they all noted he bore an eyepatch that covered his left eye. He reached up and removed a cigarette that he had been smoking from his mouth.  
>"Gentlemen!" he shouted loudly to the other soldiers. The rag tag crew stopped unloading their possessions and turned to face him and then noting what he was looking at they turned to face their audience.<br>"Form!" their leader ordered and the man assembled into an inspection line as quickly as they could and all stood firmly focussed on standing still and smartly to attention. It had a polished look to it that her former soldiers could have matched just as well.

The look of some professionalism gave Integra hope and as the man who lead this strange assembly of men approached them he took a draw from his cigarette and then crushed it under his boot before he tilted his hat in a slightly dandy fashion.  
>"I believe you sent for us?" when he spoke to them Integra noted his accent was French and up close they could see that he was obviously a man possessed with a lot of self-confidence and a certain sort of rough charm.<br>Integra nodded "And you are, sir?"  
>"Ah!" the man smiled charmingly with a broad grin and he scratched the back of his head "I am called Pip Bernadotte, I am Captain of the 'Wild Geese'." He expansively waved a hand to encompass his men "And these are the 'Geese' my own handpicked crew."<br>Integra blinked _stranger and stranger_ she thought.  
>"Welcome to England Sir. Please come in, Walter will show your men to the barracks and we will get down to business immediately."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we go. Another Chappy up in a day! Not bad at all! I do wonder if this was a little rushed but I'll wait and see what you think of it before I opt to re write any of this chapter.<br>For now just say what you think of it and I'll decide accordingly.**

**Sorry the character of Pip was a little short in this chap after what I said in the last one - the truth is that it would have been much longer if I'd written what I was going to initially, but the Geese are really important in later chapters and I wanted to stop where I was safe and certain of what to write (which was basically the description of the men and Pip without giving them too much personality to influence the next few chapters.)  
>Speaking thus, this seems a bit of a light way to end this chapter after such a dark start and I'd like to know what you think of that, but Pip was meant to be a little comic relief because once again things are going to get nasty now that Integra's found herself and things are moving against Alucard.<strong>

**Alucard doesn't like it, and yet at the same time he's happy to see the return of his 'beloved enemy' with a Hellsing spirit to match her tone - but would he be happy that she now has the guts to strike him and try to beat him back, or would he be angered enough to break his promise again for her arrogance in refusing to learn a lesson and be a bit more humble when dealing with him?  
>Integra's kiss may also be symbolic as a kind of 'kiss of death' or perhaps its just that Integra's doing it just to keep him distracted and on his toes... or maybe she's even falling into the same trap as Alucard...<strong>

**All this is possible and I need to think about it before I put another chapter up so please R&R!**


	13. THe Price of Geese

**Sorry in advance for the hold up. I started a new job lately and then the computer went down... sigh - damn technical difficulties!**

I do not own Hellsing

* * *

><p>The mercenary laughed heartily, he held his sides and doubled over until he started coughing.<br>Integra, watching from behind her desk, indicated for Walter to go get him a glass of water. Alucard standing in the corner behind the man watched the meeting without comment, but a twinkle of amusement passed over his face and did not go unnoticed by Integra.  
>"You… you are <em>serious? <em>No. This must be a joke!" the Captain of the Geese declared "You have got to be bullshitting me! Vampire hunters? You lot are _vampire_ hunters!" he laughed harder and Integra suppressed a sigh, this man was not scoring any points with her for professionalism. Her slightly elevated opinion of the man and his squad at their performance out in the courtyard had only diminished since the Captain had entered her front door.  
>The man may have been charming enough at first, but it wasn't long before he began to comment on her 'classy looking manor' with an air of distaste, and it <em>was <em>distaste that Integra sensed from him however he tried to hide it behind jokes and humour because she could hear the implied slight with every comment he made about how opulent it all looked and how easy going her life must be as a young woman surrounded by the wealth of her family and the prestige that all the English upper crust got in society.

Perhaps it was envy that made him comment because she was rich from birth and he had to kill for his coin, but she felt it was more likely that he was passing these comments because he'd found himself working for an English Baroness and he was a Frenchman - perhaps he had not know that his employer was going to be in the service of the Crown, or perhaps he was just an idiot. Integra had yet to decide on that one.

As the man made another remark on a painting that was a poor replica of the one back in his home country Integra smiled and kept her thoughts private.  
>Ah, the French - whatever would the English do without them? - Integra thought privately, if the French didn't literally live across the English channel then she had no doubt that at some point the English would have made one just to separate the two peoples for this very reason; the natural animosity of two prestigious nations that had to feel superior over each other.<br>Of course, this Captain didn't seem like the patriotic type; most mercenaries couldn't afford that kind of loyalty and it was hard to find someone rich enough to buy your loyalty for life, but he still had all the usual views from his homeland for the English.  
>Integra did not think very highly of him for it but she herself was entirely impartial… well perhaps not entirely impartial in this case, but the Captain had been the one that started it.<p>

Now they were in her office and she was looking upon a man that was laughing at her business. He ha every right to; vampires were the stuff of legend according to the public but still she was getting annoyed with this man.  
>"Are you quite finished Captain?" she asked sternly.<br>Pip Bernadotte stopped laughing at her tone and he looked seriously at her, his one eye heavy with scepticism. "Come on!" He said "You are taking the piss now, there's no such thing as vampires!" he stated.  
>Integra raised an eyebrow "Really? Alucard, would you mind demonstrating for me?" she asked her vampire.<br>The nosfiratu nodded and walked behind the Captain who turned to face the intrusive behaviour with a snort of derision.  
>"What?" Pip sneered as he looked up into the vampires eyes "Are you meant to be intimidating? You look like a pimp for fucks sa-!"<br>The Captain didn't have time to finish his sentence as Alucard's eye flashed and he suddenly disappeared into mist and the lights went out casting the room into darkness.  
>The mercenary looked around, his one eye darting all around at the now extinguished light bulbs. His expression went wary for a second as he considered that he'd never met a guy with <em>glowing<em> _red _eyes before…  
>"What the hell-?" he muttered softly. The look of doubt disappeared quickly as he turned to face the desk with a smirk "Okay Lady, nice try but I'm not buying this trick or treat bullshit…" his voice faltered.<br>The desk was deserted, the Lady had vanished. The Captain went over and searched it, nothing was there! The woman had just disappeared!  
>A low menacing chuckle sounded and Pip cast his gaze to the door which swung open of its own accord. The Captain chuckled nervously himself and he turned to the window with a weak smile as he shouted loudly for his men to hear outside "Hey boys! You'll never believe what these people are saying! They're saying we're going to hunt vampires and-" his eye opened wide with confusion as he scanned the courtyard for his men.<br>His men were gone too!  
>"What the fuck is going on?!" he asked out loud "Where the fuck have they gone!" He turned and bolted out of the open door to find his men, halfway down one of the corridors something grabbed him and he kicked at it as he glanced down, only then to reach for his sidearm with a yelp of fear.<br>A corpse had grabbed his foot, _and it was moving!_  
>"Yah!" he shot at the thing and it groaned and turned to ash as his bullets destroyed its head. Panting he turned and saw another coming out of the doorway ahead of him, he shot that one too and it also went down as his bullets went through its belly and chest. But instead of staying down like an ordinary man would have it got up!<br>Pip gritted his teeth and fought a growing fear that was eating away at his rational thought; he recognised these faces… these dead people were_ his men_!  
>But his men were alive! This could not be real - this was impossible! This was not <em>reality!<em>

_"That's right little human, this is not reality."_ The voice of the Count agreed from the darkness that surrounded him. It sounded as though it was coming from all directions to Pip's ears but he could not help but try and find the source of the mocking voice as he sought to see where the damn creature was hiding in this labyrinth of a house!  
>He opened doors and as every door he opened revealed more and more of his men lying dead Pip began to panic and eventually he simply turned and ran away from the sight.<br>He stopped when he ran out of breath and he reached for a cigarette to calm his nerves. As the lighter illuminated the darkness he screamed as he suddenly revealed a horde of his men standing before him, all dead and rotten.  
>As Pip backed away from them the voice spoke as though it was within his mind.<br>_"But this is the world you'll live in from here on in. The dead walk, the darkness has a voice, and fellow humans aren't the only things that will try to kill you here – you'll be hunted through woods and towns alike, you'll be sought out even in your home and barracks and then you'll butchered like cattle! Your bullets will count for naught, your friends will become your enemies should they be caught or bitten, and your worst nightmares will seem like a paradise compared to what you'll meet outside in the darkness at night._  
>Pip backed away until his back hit a wall and his men then began to advance towards him.<em><br>"But you will quickly learn one thing human; reality is what others want you to believe is real, and that's fine because what humans want is to control other humans. But I want you to understand this human; this is hell and its residents aren't human but monsters – and all they want more than anything is to eat you alive and listen to your screams!"  
><em>Pip then opened his mouth and screamed in horror as all around him his own men reached out to grab him, their cold hands and dead eyes all upon him as they moaned in hunger and _pulled_him in every direction possible to eat him alive…

Integra watched the whole thing from her desk; one second the Captain was talking and the next he stood still as a statue as Alucard locked his glowing eyes onto the smaller man. For a short time the ginger haired man simply stood still but then he started to shudder and gasp as his eyes went vacant, then he trembled uncontrollably for a long moment, and then he threw his head back and _screamed_.  
>The Captain jerked away from Alucards gaze as though he'd been pushed away and he fell to the floor with a groan.<br>Integra was on her feet in an instant "Alucard!" she shouted angrily "What the hell have you _done?!_"  
>The Count chuckled "Given him a little taste of what his job will entail."<br>A second later the Frenchman was conscious, he was grey and shaking but he looked relatively in control of himself.  
>However the second he looked up into the smirking face of Alucard that all changed.<br>"You… you BASTARD!" the Frenchman cried out and pulled his pistol free, the vampire made to move to stop him and took each shot as it went into him and threw him back against the wall. The Frenchman didn't stop until his pistol was empty and even then it took Walter, who had come running at the sound of gunshots, to prise his white knuckled grasp from the weapon.

A minute later the sound of charging feet was heard and the heavy oak door of her office were kicked open by a group of armed men all aiming their weapons at the occupants of the room.  
>"Captain! Are you alright!?" one of the men shouted in alarm.<br>Integra started to rise but one of the men snarled at her to keep still and drew a weapon on her. Walter began to rise but Integra ordered him to also remain still.  
>A soldier rushed over to the shivering Captain to check how he was as Integra and Walter observed the whole affair in silence.<br>"Don't mind me!" the Captain almost threw the other man off him "Ch-check _him!_" he pointed an accusing finger at the slumped form of Alucard who lay in the corner still riddled with bullets.  
>Integra felt her stomach clench, Alucard had a flair for the theatrical and he had obviously planned for something like this to happen. She cursed herself for letting him up here in the first place; it had seemed like a good way of placating him but all it had allowed was for him to show off and terrify their new staff!<p>

As the soldier went over to the prone form of her vampire and kicked it Alucard did not move. The soldier checked his pulse and then he turned with a shake of his head.  
>The man did not understand why everyone else suddenly began to cry out in alarm until he turned around to find himself eye to eye with the corpse he had just declared dead!<br>The soldier fell back with a cry of fear and backed away until he was beneath the feet of his Captain who now rose to meet the challenge of the revived Alucard with a desperate look to him.  
>Alucard sneered "What a sorry bunch of cowards!" he declared as he looked at the lot of them "You're all frightened of a <em>corpse<em>! However you… " he turned to look pointedly at the Captain of the Geese "You seem no worse for wear despite all I did to you. How _interesting_…" he declared softy as he studied the Captain.  
>Pip swore at him and the Count smiled more broadly "Oh yes, now you I definitely work with!" he laughed.<p>

Integra looked at him "That will do." she declared coldly "Alucard _get out_." It was not a suggestion and the vampire looked at her for a long moment. It was just long enough to be impudent but then he bowed and left… via the wall.  
>The Geese looked shell shocked, as well the might have been! Integra groaned inside as she thought about how much harder it was now going to be to enlist these men now Alucard had given them all the fright of their lives.<br>Walter leaned down to her ear "My Lady? Shall I send them to have their refreshments now and give them time to think over exactly what our proposal might mean?"  
>She marvelled once again at her butlers ability to read her intentions almost as soon as she had them "Yes Walter" she agreed "That would be an excellent idea."<br>The butler rose "Right then!" he declared "Gentlemen, I appreciate all this must be a shock but I still won't have it said that Hellsing does not provide for its guests. Captain, I've prepared refreshment for you and your team should you like to have a moment to think about the contract we're asking you to take on and I do apologise for what you had to endure sir, I am no stranger to that treatment." He confided.

Pip kept his gaze on the butler for a long moment before he nodded slightly "Right then… Boys!" he called to his men "You heard the butler – go get a bite to eat and I'll be down in a moment once I've thought about this."  
>"But Captain… don't you think you ought to see a medic or-"<br>"You eat food or I'll find you something to do! Offer going once… going _twice_…!" Pip warned them. The men left the room before he could finish and the Captain waited until just he and Sir Integra were alone and Walter had shut the doors before he spoke again.  
>"<em>Vampire<em> hunters, eh?" he whistled lowly "Well… who'd have thought?" he added with a weak smile.  
>Integra looked at him evenly "I appreciate it's a hard thing to accept but…"<br>Pip raised a hand to stop her "That thing was a vampire right? That mister… Alucard?"  
>"That's correct." She validated.<br>Pip sucked in a deep breath "and we'd have to fight things like him…?"  
>"That's right." She agreed "If you take the contract."<br>Pip licked his dry lips and cleared his throat "I've signed nothing yet, so I assume this offer is free to turn aside if I don't feel we can handle it?"

Integra felt a strange feeling wash over her, part of her felt disappointment in the man standing before her whom she had expected better from, but another part felt relief that he might be reconsidering his stance because mercenaries had been Alucard's suggestion after all, and she did not trust anything associated with the Count any longer.  
>Which suddenly made her wonder why the vampire would have gone to such lengths to scare the men he'd been in favour of hiring…? She suddenly had the belief that it would be best if these men did not stay after all. She should do all she could to get rid of them.<br>"Well, I understand this work isn't suited to just anybody. I apologise for the inconvenience caused to you Captain, perhaps some reimbursement will help smooth things over before you leave."  
>Pip looked at her curiously "Before we leave?" he echoed. He raised a cigarette to his lips and lit the tobacco "Hmmm… 'before we leave'… hiring us wasn't your idea, was it Sir Integra?"<br>The Hellsing leader didn't bat an eyelid at that "No."  
>"Interesting." Pip said.<br>She hated that word, for the Captain had said it almost exactly the way that Alucard did.  
>"As I said Captain, it's not for everybody. I personally feel you and your team would regret taking on this contract; if I were you I'd take my advice and leave now whilst you were still able. If you stay then there will be no leaving until your contract is up."<br>She did not care if Alucard heard her say that – if these men stayed then there was a good chance that they were going to get caught up in the madness of this mess between her and Alucard and things were already complicated enough.

Pip looked at the wall where Alucard had gone and then back to Sir Integra "Mmm. It's a tempting offer you make. Me and my men are used to fighting mere humans after all and it's always best to stick with what you know," he mused "… but it strikes me that you called us for a reason and that reason is probably that you _need_ professionals like us. Correct?"  
>Integra bit back a curse "Correct." She agreed, there was no denying that these men had been called here for a reason.<br>"Still, what you're asking of us is a hard thing. I'll need some time to think about it, so… with your leave?" he asked her more courteously than he had he spoken to her before.  
>Integra waved him away and the man left her office. She sat down as she muttered a few curses of her own.<br>Damn it all to hell. It seemed there was a good chance she wouldn't be rid of these mercenaries so easily after all… and that meant it would be all the harder to fight Alucard later on if things went according to plan.

Alucard watched the mercenary leave Integra's office; this was an interesting turn of events. Integra had spoken to him via the telephone earlier and back then it had seemed that she'd wanted the mercenaries to come… and yet just now she had warned this man off staying here.  
>She was planning something. Things were happening outside his ability to see. He was prepared to believe that she had called in help from the other Protestant Knights whilst she had been gone earlier today… and if she had then it meant she had no intention to let him stay free.<br>He narrowed his eyes at that prospect… he would not be imprisoned again. He would not suffer _another_ defeat at the hands of a Hellsing.  
>But things were getting dangerous now; earlier she had returned with all the iron resolve he had seen in a past generation of Hellsing who had fought and bested him, and now she was trying to remove the mercenaries he'd requested.<br>Which for him, besides from a security point of view, was all the more reason to get these men to _stay_, and clearly it was in the hands of their Captain to make the call.  
>He understood men like him, and he understood this one very well. He'd already seen inside his head.<p>

He stepped out and waited patiently for the Frenchman to reach the corridor he was now waiting in.  
>"Good evening Captain." He greeted the soldier "I trust my little illusion earlier didn't scare you too greatly?"<br>Pip stopped and glared at him suspiciously but he soon relaxed and even smiled "No. I'm fine, see?" he raised his hands as though to prove he was still there.  
>Alucard smiled "Indeed you are what I hoped you'd be."<br>Pip raised an eyebrow "Brave?" he offered.  
>"Egotistic." Alucard corrected "and I wish to show you something."<br>"What?" Pip asked him curiously.  
>Alucard smirked "An opportunity for you." He answered cryptically.<br>The Frenchman followed with little complaint and Alucard explained a few things for him as they walked.  
>"Integra is a fascinating woman; she's remarkable, intelligent…"<br>Pip chuckled "What? Do you fancy your boss or something?"  
>Alucard gave him an amused look "Integra is not my boss. She is my rival." He laughed at Pip's confusion "I'll explain more should you decide to join us."<br>Pip frowned "So what is this, I thought you were getting me to follow because you had something to offer me?"  
>"And I do." Alucard agreed with a smirk "You see, whilst I looked inside your head I noted you have a weakness for women Captain, and whilst it's something that Integra could certainly <em>pay<em> you to indulge in… I believe you might prefer what I have to offer over anything she's already offered you."  
>Pip was about to say more but then Alucard opened the door to a room which revealed a girl straight out of the fantasies of his adolescent youth!<p>

Pips jaw sagged but he mastered himself quickly. The girl had obviously only just finished changing and her yellow attire barely contained her obviously ample endowment, white stockings covered her long legs and her blonde hair and blue eyes were captivating as she turned and blushed at the intrusion.  
>"Master!" she squeaked "What if I hadn't finished! You might have knocked!" she protested.<br>"Be quiet Seras!" Alucard reprimanded her "I am showing our guest some of the lovely views of the household."  
>Seras rolled her eyes at his implication and her blush intensified as she noticed both men were staring at her. Pip sensed there was more to their dialogue than he knew… but he then took it upon himself to act and get to know the beautiful young woman.<br>"Ah! But I have not introduced myself to this charming young lady!" he declared catching both their attentions at once. He walked over to her and took a hold of her hand "Enchanté de vous rencontrer mignonette." He purred and leaned down to kiss her trapped hand but was shocked as she snatched it away.  
>"Um, Master…?" she asked in a slightly worried tone "who <em>is<em>this man exactly?"

Pip was a little deflated that the use of his French had not somehow reduced this little angel to a quivering and enraptured damsel within his arms like most of the other women he'd met in the past but he was not easily deterred "I am Captain Pip Bernadotte, I'm in command of the mercenary unit 'The Wild Geese' hired by your… employer." He was not exactly sure who had ordered them here but he already had his suspicions since he was aware that they were not wanted by the woman who _apparently_ was in charge of this household.  
>"And now that I have introduced myself, I will be going Miss…?"<br>Seras looked at him curiously, though as scarred and rough looking as she'd suspected the mercenaries would be this one seemed to defy her preconceptions by at least attempting to be charming to her, albeit in a cheesy kind of way that was pretty funny to her.  
>"I'm Seras. Seras Victoria." She answered as she tried to keep an amused smile off her face.<br>Pip winked "Well Miss Victoria, my lovely mignonette, I am charmed to meet you and now I will say goodbye!"  
>"Right… um… bye." Seras offered as she tried to contain her laughter. The mercenary and her Master left the room where she had been changing out of Integra's gown. As the door shut Pip allowed a smile to cross his face, making a girl laugh was a good start by him.<p>

Alucard was disappointed that they had not been in there sooner for him to show off Seras in that dress, but it seemed from the Captains mind that his fledglings natural charms had already done a lot of the work for him and he hadn't truly lost anything.  
>The mercenary was very direct with his questions to Alucard after that little meeting; what was Seras to him, was she a daughter, an associate, <em>more<em>?  
>She was a blood relative if that answered his question, Alucard replied.<br>Then what was all this 'Master' business, Pip inquired, was it some kind of courtesy (this bloke didn't seem English, but the girl on the other hand…)  
>He'd thought about that for a moment before something appropriate had come to mind; it was a symbolic ownership; he was responsible for her until she became her own woman.<br>And what did he mean 'becoming her own woman' exactly, the mercenary asked, did she have to get laid or-  
>She had to accept she was a vampire and act like one, Alucard interrupted the Captain.<p>

Pip's eyes widened "She's a vampire too?!"  
>Clearly he took issue with this. Alucard was less than impressed at his about face on the subject of vampirism.<br>"She has no inclination for blood if that's a concern to you Captain, however I can see you have an inclination for her. Used correctly that could be beneficial for both of you." Alucard suggested this mildly, as though he was commenting about something like Seras having a thing for foreign men or maybe being partial to red heads. He made it sound like nothing to get worked up over.  
>Pip frowned at that "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.<br>Alucard supressed a sigh.  
><em>Humans… <em>  
>"Do I have to spell it out for you Captain - very well then. Seras is a newly turned vampire and unwilling to make the transition to the genuine article by drinking blood because she has some notion that her humanity is something she shouldn't have to sacrifice just yet. She thinks she can survive as she is by clinging on to it, but if she continues this then it will be the death of her – to this end I'm hoping she'll learn something off you and your men which is one of the reasons I called you here. I wanted outside stimulus to encourage the foolish girl to <em>think<em>,"  
>Pip seemed shocked at the bluntness of that statement; the girl seemed just fine to him.<br>"But a little romance wouldn't hurt to broaden her horizons either…" the Count allowed.  
>Pip was baffled and tried to cut in with questions but Alucard raised a hand and continued to talk, oblivious of the other man.<p>

"You are a mercenary Captain, so I know you don't need justification, only an _incentive_ to do a task that is given - incentive like money, but if you play your cards right then Seras may also be willing to reward you out of gratitude. You have to understand that in many ways you think like a vampire – we both do things to suit our own ends and only if there is something to be gained out of it. I want Seras to understand that having that kind of mind set isn't a bad quality, so you think you can teach her?"  
>"Erm… you want me to teach her to be a mercenary?" Pip asked, a little unsure of what exactly the vampire <em>was<em> exactly asking of him.  
>Alucard sighed "No. I want her to understand there's more to being a vampire than merely following orders Captain. I want her to understand what it is to have a motive or a personal agenda, and I want her to understand at the end of the day it's up to her! If she continues to merely do as she's told by Hellsing then there's a good chance she'll end up like me and unable to escape without doing something drastic. I don't want that for her; I want her to be <em>free<em>."  
>"Have you spoken to her about this?" Pip asked.<br>Alucard shook his head "Things are complicated around here Captain and its better you not get involved in the politics unless you decide you want to stay here for a while."  
>Pip nodded "Fair enough… you've given me a lot to think about."<br>Alucard smiled and turned away from him, as Pip walked away from him the Counts voice drifted over his shoulder.  
>"Oh, and Captain? It goes without saying we never had this conversation." Alucard stated.<br>Pip smiled, ah yes, the promises made between men with personal agenda's...  
>"What conversation Mister Alucard? All I heard was you babbling on about the fine views from the bedroom." Pip called back.<br>Alucard chuckled – ah yes, he and this mercenary would get along just fine so long as Seras was part of the bargain.  
>Now all he had to do was make sure Seras was on his side… it shouldn't be too hard, surely?<p>

Walter watched the Geese eating through the food he'd laid out for them, it was relatively simple fare; sandwiches, canapés, light pastries, soup and rolls. All the usual simple finger foods and light appetisers he would have served any other high ranking members.  
>He wasn't particularly surprised when they asked for more, he replied that what they had now was entirely up to them; the previous soldiers had frequently ordered out and they were welcome to the same privilege if they liked?<br>This went down well which relieved Walter; it was a notoriously bad form in a household as prestigious as this that he hadn't prepared anything as a reserve for their guests - but in honesty he hadn't expected to have so many of them arrive all at once!  
>However the Geese didn't seem to notice and after some deliberation they ordered the majority favourite pizza, Walter was taken aback at the request to find a very specific pizza place but once he'd found it he dutifully ordered enough for them – he had no idea what a 'meat feast special' was but apparently it was what they wanted and fortunately the place in question could accommodate the large order he placed.<br>Once it arrived he left them to it once he'd also served some stiffer drinks to go with the food; he supposed he'd get used to this behaviour if these men decided to stay. Walter wasn't opposed to the notion; they were good chaps this lot. A bit rough, admittedly, but nothing that a little polish wouldn't sort out.  
>Yes he was sure this lot would be a fine addition to the household… provided they were on Sir Integra's side of course.<p>

Pip didn't have to wait long to make his decision. There were many pro's to this deal, but obviously many con's to be considered too. Fighting the dead was going to take a lot to sell to the boys; this wasn't the regular deal but then again all that meant was that it was more _expensive_.  
>But the girl was a good sweetener; yes she was a <em>very<em> good incentive to stick around this joint… but then there was the issue of her creepy vampire guardian too, and what about their employer who obviously had been hinting for them to get lost…?  
>What was going on around here exactly? What were they getting involved in if they stayed?<br>Pip didn't trust this Mister Alucard – he didn't smell right. There was too much going on here that he didn't know about and he was determined to find out what it was before he picked a side.  
>But in the meantime he saw no harm in playing these two off against one another to see who proved to have more stock. It was all still cold hard cash in the bank so long as they were shooting guns right? It was no issue to them who gave the orders just so long as the money kept on rolling in for them to burn through.<p>

One thing was certain though; this was a political game. Pip normally had a rule regarding this and that was to stay clear of the politics until you knew which side you wanted to fight for.  
>They said you couldn't put a price tag on human life, but in honesty Pip had come to realise when the chips were thrown down and things were bad enough to call in the guns-for-hire, then by that point all value on human life had suddenly become negotiable in the form of currency and the winners were the ones who paid well enough to be the survivors.<br>As he stood before Integra and told her he agreed that the Geese were hers to use provided they were paid twice the initial agreed sum he saw a look cross her face and he wasn't sure what it meant.  
>"I hope you know what you're getting into Captain." she warned him softly.<br>Pip smiled, but inside he couldn't help but feel that somehow he'd just made a _big_ mistake taking on this contract….

* * *

><p><strong>Okey smoke! All the usual requests for feedback, no Iscariot in this one but I think a slightly different take on the Geese and with Pip and Seras.<strong>  
><strong>As you might be guessing their relationship develops throughout this fic, but be warned this is not going to become a slushy romance fic - a mercenary has to make choices based on what is good for his contract and NOT what is neccesarily the right thing to do. Considering Seras' moral standing that doesn't exactly make for a very easy ride for either of them in the near future.<strong>

**Less direct A&I interaction in this chapter I admit, but then this chapter was more about getting the Geese involved with the plot for the sake of development and moving things along. Sooo... things are heating up now, and with all this intrigue who's to say what will happen when Iscariot finally arrives?**  
><strong>We all know you can trust your priest, right?<strong>


	14. Whispers and Words

**Okay, here we go. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Enrico Maxwell paced in the hotel room that the two Iscariot members were staying at. He'd given himself a room on the top floor at great expense, and Anderson had reluctantly accepted that he'd have to have a room close by if he was to do his job as a security agent.<br>Still, it galled him that Maxwell needed the most opulent rooms whenever he travelled; humility was the virtue of a generous man, and the extravagance Maxwell seemed to crave was a worrying symptom of vanity in the young man.  
>He sometimes wondered if earlier in his life he'd emphasised too much about the superiority of the Catholic faith into Maxwell but not spent enough time reinforcing the image that he was supposed to uphold.<br>The expense Maxwell flaunted did not have to match the same level as his conviction…  
>Oblivious of his finest agent's inner thoughts the leader of Iscariot stood looking out of the window. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood perfectly still as he gazed into the distance. His silvery hair shone in the dim light of the room and Anderson put his hands in between his thighs to warm them through the gloves that he wore.<br>It seemed chilly in here, and even the Scotsman had a point where he thought it prudent to put the heating on; he'd spent too long in the long sunny climate of Rome these many years, he'd have to get used to chill of the British Isles again.  
>Maxwell though seemed not to mind, which was odd given how he liked to complain about the appalling weather conditions of England…<p>

Anderson had been patient enough, it had been five minutes since he'd entered and besides asking him to be seated Maxwell had paid no attention to him whatsoever.  
>"So? Ye gunna elaborate on why ye' called me in here Maxwell? Or dae ye plan tae let me freeze tae death?" he rumbled.<br>The Father turned to address his fellow priest then and he blinked "Oh! Forgive me Father Anderson, I was distracted."  
>"Distracted? Ye were zoned oot fer a guid few minutes there."<br>"Mm." Beyond the grunt Maxwell offered nothing more.  
>The Italian walked over to the drinks cabinet and pulled out a flask "Here. Far be it from me to watch you shiver, you do still take a drink don't you Father?"<br>"Aye." Anderson agreed as he took the flask from the smaller man and the had a rather generous pull off it. The whisky burned his throat but at least it was aged and fine and not some cheap gut rot bought from a local corner shop.  
>"Ah didn't know ye had a taste fer whisky." Anderson commented.<br>"I don't, I think it's filthy." Maxwell said "Give me a good wine any day or a fresh juice over that drink or any other spirit."  
>"Yer missin' out on tae experience."<br>"That is your opinion and not one that I share. I didn't call you in here to discuss our differing taste in liquid refreshment either; come over here Anderson and let us talk."  
>"We're talking right now…" Anderson stated, but a narrow eyed glare from his director stopped him commenting further.<br>Rolling his eyes the gigantic Scotsman rose and walked over to the window to look out alongside his superior.

Maxwell only then spoke to him softly "Anderson, do you think you could stand to stay in England a while longer?"  
>The Scotsman was surprised at the request and blinked once as he thought about it "Aye. If ye ordered it ah could stay here till judgement day, although it were hard fer me."<br>"Then I will order it Anderson, since you make it clear that it is the best solution to have your cooperation. I want you to stay here in this hotel for the next few days whilst I put my plan into action."  
>"Ye what?" Anderson protested hotly "But ah though ye called on me tae slay vampires! Whit guid dae ah serve waitin' here fer ye tae have all the fun-!"<br>"Calm yourself." Maxwell cut in curtly "I've sent for some assistance for you – Yumie and Heinkel are coming here to assist you in the first stage of my plan which is observation. The next part will require all of you."  
>"Ye want me tae observe?" Anderson mused "Aye. That's fair enough. Ah kin dae that."<br>"Good." The Italian purred "Very good. They will hopefully be here by tomorrow. I will return to Rome tonight to speak with his Holiness and you will remain here as my eyes and ears. Report back to me with anything of importance."  
>Anderson rose with a start as Maxwell then picked up a briefcase and walked to the door.<br>"Whit? But ah already booked a room! Why did ye book this room if yer no' gunna use it!"  
>"Oh, but it will be used." Maxwell stated with a smirk "I know it aggravates you to stay in a pricey room, so I made sure to book the most expensive for you which is this one, and you will offer your room to the two Sisters when they arrive. Perhaps that will teach you not to argue with me in front of Integra Hellsing the next time we meet her. Caio"<br>The director left Anderson fuming and shut the door on him, chuckling as he took the elevator down to the ground level and then out of the hotel. He stepped into the taxi out the front which was waiting to take him to the airport and then from them he would head back to Rome.  
>First class, naturally.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Integra lit a cigar and puffed on it as she looked outside her window upon the training grounds that had been set up for the Geese to practise for their new profession. It was true that the pineapple army was already well versed in the knowledge that different terrain called for different solutions and it had seen its fair share of combat to reinforce that point home. Going in all guns blazing wasn't always the best solution to a problem and with the precious metal they used for ammunition she was averse to using that tactic no matter what the circumstances were – things were already costly enough without wasting rounds for the sake of dramatic effect.  
>She was encouraging the Geese to practise, but that was simply to get them used to being ordered around by her. All the firearm training usually needed for new recruits was completely unnecessary in this instance but with Alucard rivalling her for domination over their new security she wanted them to get used to the thought of her being in charge.<br>But beyond their previous experience with firearms which she saw as beneficial she found almost everything else about them to be woefully deplorable; fed up of their unacceptable lack of respect for what they were up against she had taken drastic steps.  
>She'd called on Walter for a demonstration, putting a single round in a six shooter that she had taken from the armoury she had loaded it and spun the chamber as though they were playing Russian roulette.<p>

As Pip and the Geese had looked on the Frenchman had voiced the opinion that this display wasn't necessary – but in truth the Captain was only saying that because he wasn't certain that Integra wouldn't actually miss, which surely she would try to do given that Walter was her manservant…  
>Integra pulled back the hammer and then pulled the trigger after a pregnant pause.<br>Some of the Geese twitched as the hammer came down on an empty chamber.  
>There was a little chuckling but neither Integra nor Walter joined in. The next load resulted in same thing happening again but with less mirth.<br>The third came and went… things were getting tense now. Stomachs were knotting and Walter was starting to allow his deceptive 'kindly old uncle' smile to creep on to his face.  
>The next shot came as a shock when the six shooter roared with a boom and the butler leapt to one side to avoid the shot.<p>

"Jesus! _Merde!_" Pip swore "That was too close Sir – you nearly blew his head off!"  
>"Be quiet – Walter was only demonstrating for your benefit. He didn't have to dodge so clumsily." Integra replied sharply.<br>"Bull shit!" Pip shot back "Look at him! He's only an old man for fucks sake! He can't be expected to do that sort of thing and not-"  
>"Actually Captain, I beg to differ. Whom amongst you are the best shots?" Walter cut in. There was a thin layer of ice upon his words and a colder look in his gaze. He did not care for their obviously low opinion of him as a helpless old man one bit.<br>The Geese looked at each other and Pip sighed and volunteered himself and three others at random "It depends on what you're shooting as to whose the best." He explained.  
>"Oh good." Integra said dryly "Then please, choose something you're good with and then all of you come with me and Walter. My old friend will show all of you something that will give you cause to rethink your opinion about looks."<br>After all was in readiness the Geese were led to the firing range and after all but one target had been removed Walter stood before it and waited as the rest of the Geese stood behind the range and the four gunmen stood in front of it.  
>"Gentlemen, your target is double fold, Walter will stand at one side of the room and the target is in the middle of the range. You will all try to shoot Walter first and then you will try to shoot the target. If you can hit either of them then I will give you a months pay in advance. I advise you to try hard and you may take as long as you like before you start firing, but you only have a few shots each to use. I hope you'll learn something from <em>this<em>."  
>Pip was unsure of what the barmy lady was up to – live round on an unarmed civilian wasn't something he signed up for. He sighed, he wasn't getting paid enough for this…<p>

He lifted the gun and aimed. His men followed suit, they were a mixed bunch with one of them using a semi-automatic rifle and Pip and the other two opting for side arms.  
>Walter waited and after a few heartbeats Pip fired at the old man, aiming carefully and hoping Integra was right about the old man.<br>He was shocked to see as he his arm bounced with the recoil of the fired gun that not only did the butler manage to not be hit, but he even managed to _stop the bullets_!  
>Sparks flashed as metal met metal and a second later the old man strode forward with wires snaking out of his gloved hands that moved seemingly with a life of their own. The Captain barely had time to recover and adjust his aim for the target before Walter suddenly became a blur of movement.<br>One of his team who had waited for the butler to show his trick by letting the others fire first then loosed a bullet at the moving manservant, only a spark of light that signalled another successful block registered that Walter had been forced to react to the threat.  
>Pip aimed at the target and shot but as he did so along with the rest of his team the old man materialised before the target and once again the bullets sparked out of existence as Walter blocked them all once again.<br>The Frenchman gaped and shot once more as Walter walked towards them, more bullets were intercepted before they could hit their target. He suddenly realised that he and his men were backing away from the approaching man – bullets could not harm him and if that didn't work…

Pip tried once more and was horrified as the chamber clicked empty… he was out of ammunition!  
>"I'm out!" he called on instinct, but he then recalled it was a futile thing to say - if he was out then he was out!<br>A second later the other three men were faced with the same situation as their chambers ran out of bullets to fire. The four of them stood rooted to the spot, too amazed and disbelieving to comprehend how this could have happened – people did not block bullets! That speed was impossible!  
>Walter smiled at them then and tutted disapprovingly "Dear me" he said softly "Is that all? I should really have allowed you more bullets."<br>A second later his wires snapped forward towards them and all the men, Pip included, screamed in fear. The weapons in their hands were sheared through as easily a twig is broken between a thumb and two fingers.  
>As the pieces clattered to the floor the Geese stood and trembled at how close they'd come to death despite their efforts… and this guy was on <em>their <em>side?  
>Integra smiled in satisfaction as she lit a fresh cigar and Walter raised an eyebrow with a lofty, superior smirk.<br>The silence was broken by a slow clap. The Geese turned to see Alucard standing in the corner with Seras hidden slightly behind him.

"An excellent display Angel of Death!" the Count applauded "Worthy of the great former vampire hunter Walter C. Dolneaz!"  
>The Geese looked at both Dracula and Draculina uncomprehending of his words, yet recognising significance when they heard it.<br>The vampire pointed at the elderly butler and said for the watching soldiers benefit "_That_ gentlemen, is what you should aspire to! That is a _real_ soldier!"  
>Walter seemed a little embarrassed by the praise, his smile had vanished and he seemed a little more uncertain of himself.<br>It was then that Alucard noted where else the men were looking and he feigned surprised "Oh?" he smiled devilishly and Integra sensed that this little display was for her sake more than anyone "Have none of you other met my fledgling…? Very well, Police girl why don't you introduce yourself to the new staff whilst I speak with our Master?"

Integra fumed as the Count walked past the crowd that were eager to meet his rather attractive colleague whilst their Captain fought to get their first.  
>Walter walked over to his Masters side and looked at her for permission to intercede. She shook her head, Alucard was no threat despite all his presence and swagger. This was yet another empty display of power that was only intended to shake her confidence; she refused to be baited.<br>"Are you proud of yourself creature?" she asking the vampire coldly "Using that girls looks and servitude as a form of bribery to those men? Does she know how you manipulate her?"  
>"No more than your family have manipulated me Integra" Alucard replied with equal scorn "But the difference is that I will reward her for doing this by giving her the freedom to be what she should be and the right to do as she pleases, unlike <em>some people<em>."  
>Integra did not blush, but it still offended her to have him talk to her like that. She turned to Walter and said quietly "Walter will you give us a moment alone please?"<br>The butler bowed and retreated from earshot by going over to the men, Seras was now more than a little outnumbered by all the members of the Geese trying to get her attention and making fun of their Captain who was getting irate at them for doing it. Walter turned his own efforts towards getting them to settle down whilst the Hellsing Director and her former servant stared at one another in an impasse.

"Have you forgotten all the good I've done for you Alucard?" she asked him as she searched his eyes once she was sure no one would notice "All the times I let you remain free when I could have imprisoned you? I had the right to do so back then when you were loyal and I refused to even hear of it. Even now I wish otherwise; all of this mess is a result of what _you_ did to _me_ down in the sublevels. You brought this situation about Alucard so do not try and make this out to be my family's fault that you behaved like a monster and are being rightly punished as one."  
>"Punished?" Alucard said mockingly "This is hardly a punishment Integra. I am free and you are struggling. You barely control your own household any more, and all my co-operation depends on my own good will. I think you're bluffing with a bad hand here but I'm not without charity. I will ask you this only one more time; will you not reconsider the offer I made to you before all this started? Will you not be <em>my<em> equal?"  
>"We both know you were lying about those terms." Integra said.<br>"You know what I mean." Alucard hissed as his eyes flashed a deeper red.

Integra looked at him sadly, this monster who had done so much and understood so little… "I pity you." She said softly "You just don't understand do you? You are a monster to me and you always have been despite your human appearance. You did something unforgiveable that I will have to live with for the rest of my life and you think I can just choose to love something like you; someone who thinks that _rape_ is an acceptable form of punishment? Never. You treat people as _pawns_ Alucard – humans will always recognise what you are no matter how nicely you behave for them. You can train a wolf to beg for its food, but that doesn't make it a dog and it won't change the fact that you see people as food. You will _never_ change Count, and you're more a fool if you think I'll change into something like you just to humour your self-pity."  
>"<em>Something like me?<em>" Alucard echoed with a smile "Well, there's a thought in itself… I never even considered the thought of making another Draculina. Perhaps I should; I had several women to keep me amused back in the days before my enslavement…."

Integra gave him a cold look "That won't work Count. You have to want to change into a vampire and I never will. Walter told me the night you butchered my staff what you said to him. I could never love you, and I would rather die first than become a freak like you!"  
>Integra saw from the corner of her eye how Seras' head snapped around as though she had heard that comment… and she realised then that she must have heard judging from the look on her face. But how?<br>A second later she remembered the link that Master and Servant shared… how could she have forgotten!  
>"An abomination?" Alucard echoed her words back to her accusingly "Well then if <em>I'm<em> a freak then that must make Seras guilty by association! Is that it?"  
>"No! Seras is a loyal servant!" Integra snapped back.<br>"So a vampire has to _serve loyally_ in order to be thought well of by a human! So you have to be underneath a human if you're to be trusted! Is that it?" Alucard demanded.  
>"Alucard don't you dare test my patience you <em>know<em> that's not true!"  
>"And look; now you're threatening me! What will you do <em>Master<em> if I refuse to do as you say?" Alucard accused. The vampire paced around her slowly and predatorily, like a lion circling a prize. When he spoke his voice was low and controlled "Why do my actions come as a surprise to you Integra? It's like you can't hear yourself! I've heard it said that you can't treat something like shit and then pretend it doesn't stink, so are you in denial or are you being deliberately stupid? Face it, you are every bit as bad as I am when it comes down to it! You _have _to be!"

Integra faltered and she saw something in Alucard's eyes that almost looked like glee "I… I am not like you… I am…" she tried to think of something but nothing sprang to mind except the thought of her father watching her.  
>"Yes! Yes exactly. I completely agree." Alucard stated "You <em>are<em> your fathers daughter in every way Integra, by which I mean you can't do right for doing wrong. You can't help others without hurting those who follow you, and you can't do the decent thing when it comes down to a choice between what's clever and what's fair!" Alucard said the last with a bitter smile  
>"and if you're curious as to what I'm talking about, then why not ask Walter about it sometime? Perhaps if someone else told you more about all the wonderful things that your father did to me back when he was in charge. Then maybe if you did a little more of that reading you've been doing in the library on my past instead of my powers, then maybe then you'll start to see where I've had to stand – or rather where I have to <em>kneel<em> – to get any of you Hellsing's to look me in the eyes when you talk to me!"  
>"Walter has kept no secrets from me and there's nothing we've had to do to you that we haven't had good cause to do!" Integra defended "I don't care what my father did to you or any of my ancestors! I <em>don't care<em>, it's in the past!"

"Which is exactly where I belong and where I would be but for your families interference!" Alucard hissed. He looked at her with a sneer "You're right Integra. You _don't care_ and that's your problem. That's the hallmark of the Hellsing family; loyal to a fault, dedicated to the last, and dutiful beyond measure. All of which requires nothing but caring about getting the job done for Queen and Country regardless of the cost. And you call me a monster!"  
>Integra now flushed "Be silent!" she snapped.<br>Alucard's sneer twisted into a sick smile "At least when I was human my crimes were born out of zeal and passion. I did my duty back just as well as any of you _Hellsings_, but at least I knew where the line was when it came to death or slavery. I _never_enslaved my enemies – I just killed them horribly. Sometimes I think I forgot more about humanity as a human than you'll ever learn Integra."

The young womans hand lashed out and slapped Alucard hard. The vampires teeth clicked together in his jaw and he grunted from the force of it. He raised hand to cover the mark with a little sigh of annoyance.  
>The whole room was quiet then, all the faces in the room stood staring in shock and awe that Integra had just struck the vampire across his face.<br>Integra stood glaring at him, red faced and struggling to control her emotions. She turned and stormed away from him and the Geese, unable to face any of them.  
>The Count smiled at her retreating back "I suppose that means we're done here for now." He commented quietly "Captain!" he called over to Pip "I want a word with you."<p>

The mercenary's leader came over with a glum look on his face "What you did there… that was _wrong_. You shouldn't make a woman angry – they're nasty when you wind them up."  
>"You don't know anything Captain. I'm the one you should be worried about angering." Alucard replied loftily.<br>"Mm. Maybe you've a point," Pip conceded as he stroked his jaw "I've seen what you can do Mister Alucard; it's true I'd choose to fight with you rather than against you any day, but _her_" the man lit up a cigarette and took a draw from it. He blew out the smoke before he continued "_Her _I wouldn't cross no matter what amount of money you paid me if you told me you'd put her in that mood."  
>"Why?" Alucard asked him.<br>"Because sir, between the two of you it's her that I can't quite figure out and I'm careful with how I choose my employers like that. Security is pretty important to me given what I do for a living, and you don't seem the sort I would trust not to let me bleed before I received some help."  
><em><br>Wonderful, another one I have to watch. I do choose my closest companions well_. Alucard thought dryly "Never mind, I'm sure you'll choose wisely in the end" he said with a smile. He watched the other man smoke before he spoke again "Since we're on the subject though, have you given any more thought to whose side you want to be on?"  
>The commander of the Geese shrugged dismissively "I'm still weighing my options. She might be the better choice here given I'm caught between a rock and hard place with you two." The ginger haired man smirked "after all Mister Alucard, <em>she's<em>the one that had the guts to slap you in front of everyone. I'd say that though you've impressed us that you're strong, you've got a lot of groundwork ahead of you to prove you've more balls than her."

-0-0-0-0-0-

As night falls all things began to change and the pieces move across the board. In a hotel room a tall and elderly Priest paces restlessly like a caged tiger; impatient for his Holy work to begin and for his battle against the dark forces that are his sworn enemy. He reads from the Holy Bible and readies himself for what he knows will be his greatest test ever.

Meanwhile at the airport two Sisters depart from a plane, anxious at their summoning but both eager to begin and little knowing of the task that lies ahead of them.

In Rome a silver haired man kneels before his Holiness and speaks a frank and dismal appraisal of the situation in England and the Pope listens with an anxious ear as the man tells him of his plan to rectify the danger before it can spread.

And in a household in England a young man sits with his men, drinking whisky and making jokes as his mind tries to figure out exactly what is going on around his new base of operations, understanding the severity but unaware of the dangers that now lie dangerously close to swallowing him and his men whole leaving nothing but bitter regrets and dashed hopes to comfort them on their poor choice of contract.

A woman sits alone at her desk and smokes cigars for comfort, her mind frenzy of activity that works on a solution to end this threat without endangering the lives of the innocent men that she has allowed to be posted here by her arrangement with the devil in her manor house. It almost manages to distract her from the pain that she feels deep within her that in some way Alucard might be correct about his harsh analysis of her and the growing fear that he might even somehow be right to judge her so for her families actions against him.  
>A butler and a fledgling servant stand guard outside their Directors apartment and try to think and talk about anything at all that will not somehow force them to face the choices that they know are approaching as surely as the dawn follows the night.<p>

And as the dawn does follow the night, a solitary figure thrashes about in his coffin deep beneath the household in the sub levels and he groans in torment as within his tortured mind a memory resurfaces again and again to rob him of his rest always with the hated words '_She will _never_ be yours Count! You have nothing! You _are _nothing! Nothing!' _from a man with the same eyes as the woman he knows he loves as much as he hates right now._  
><em>And each time he awakens from the memory of her ancestors words that man screams his hate and his despair that not everything about him can be as dead as he actually is.  
>Least of all his heart and lesser still his hate.<br>If only being dead could rob him of feelings he knows he would be able to settle this matter, but he can't stop feeling no matter how hard he tries and he can't find peace. He knows hoping it were otherwise won't solve anything and so he tries to sleep once again, knowing it will bring only dreams and hated memories of his distant past.  
>Alucard sobs once in frustration and self pity and watches blood fall from his eyes to stain his hands.<br>"She _will_ be mine." He vows as he clenches his hands into fists "I'll have it all or else I'll have nothing – as you say my old enemy 'I'll be nothing' but I'll spit on you yet Abraham Van Hellsing! I'll have nothing because I'll be _dead_!" He snarls spitefully into the darkness of his room beneath the manor.  
>Satisfied he can do little more for one night the Count tries one more time to settle.<p>

As he calms himself a strange feeling creeps over him as his mind touches Integra's for a fleeting moment. Tomorrow will bring a change, he suddenly knows this with certainty. He can feel it inside Integra, illuminated by her fears and made more evident by how hard she tries to keep it from him.  
>He doesn't know what it is; she's too strong willed for him to make that part out. But it will be dangerous for this household…<br>Perhaps a threat? She does not worry about his health but she fears for others here.  
>He grins. So he was right after all; she <em>was <em>scheming before she returned.  
>And now that the time of trail is upon them suddenly he can hardly wait to see it unfold.<br>He suddenly collapses, too exhausted and spent to go on, but no longer dreaming of hate. Instead he dreams of blood and death; a vampires legacy.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are! As I say, I hope you will review to tell me you enjoyed it but as always I will happily take critique.<br>My thanks as always to you for reading so far, we are far from finished yet.**


	15. Daughters, Sisters and Bastards

**Hi all. Im back! Sorry it took so long to update but theres been a lot of drama in my life recently and that's why I've not been writing. It's settling down now so you should see faster updates in the immediate future. Here's the next chappy, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"The simple truth your Holiness, is that we have no way of knowing how powerful this vampire would become were he to succeed." Maxwell finished his report to the Pope, he bowed his head as his voice, deliberately low and serious, finally finished echoing around the spacious chamber.<br>The Leader of Catholicism sat quietly and said nothing for a time. Then the Pope spoke quietly "What do you recommend Father Maxwell? This is your area of expertise."  
>The comment was pure trust and high praise to Maxwell and he felt himself fill with warmth for hearing the Pope himself asking for his opinion.<br>"You are too kind, your Holiness." Maxwell murmured gracefully and after composing himself he continued. He kept his head low to hide the smile that crept upon his face as he spoke, making himself look a little more contrite before he raised his head and began to weave his plan for the Pope to hear.  
>"To start, I recommend we leave nothing to chance. I would advise we deal with this threat at the highest level of caution and I would ask for allowance to use whatever I need to handle it."<br>There was a pregnant pause as the Pope deliberated over the severity of that recommendation and Maxwell feared he might have asked too much as the silence continued to an uncomfortable point.

"I think…" the Pope said softly "that it is too early to resort to such drastic measures. A full scale strike would be too much for the sake of one individual with so many other troubles for us to deal with in the world. I believe you told me that this creature is acting alone at this point?"  
>Maxwell twisted his lips in a grimace "That is correct, your Holiness" he conceded "But history has shown that these creatures of evil are seldom alone in their intentions for very long. Even a creature like Alucard will surely draw sympathisers should his presence be discovered by the masses of England and if he is not discovered then he will soon reveal himself which will result in the same effect either way."<br>"Sympathisers… with vampires?" the Pope asked incredulously "How can such a thing happen?"

"Holiness… there is a morbid fascination amongst the public these days, too many people have misconceptions that vampires are somehow not evil despite their diet of human blood, and some even feel they are to be pitied for what they are and protected for that reason. Those people will try to take action because of that misguided belief."  
>Maxwell could not hide the disgust he felt for sucj people and he took a moment to compose himself before he continued "Also your Holiness there is something I did not mention because I am unsure of its validity. Sir Integra Hellsing states that Alucard is a threat she wants us to help her deal wiht, but he has a fledgling Draculina by the name of Seras whom she has stated we are to leave alone in our persecution of Alucard."<br>"Well I trust you will act on your best judgement in that area my Son. You are far more knowledgeable in the field of the vampires than I." The Pope answered.  
>"Then I urge you to reconsider your choice your Holiness." Maxwell beseeched "From the reports of my agents on how vampires act when they are free to do as they please it will not be long before Alucard begins to <em>feed<em> off others and then the level of danger to us will rise considerably."  
>"I cannot allow a full strike my son." the Pope firmly. After a moment he then asked "If Alucard were to feed would that make more vampires? Could the danger become unmanageable?" he asked carefully.<p>

Maxwell was so tempted to lie and tell him that that would indeed become the case but if he were to be caught in a lie…  
>"It is a possible option your Holiness" Maxwell finally answered after a moments hesitation "but I doubt it would be the case except in a rare circumstance. I believe this vampire will not want to share his power with others if he can help it. Perhaps he will make a ghoul host to protect himself with – a ghoul is the result of a deflowered human who is bitten." He explained the difference for the sake of his leader "It is a wretched creature that is little more than a puppet of the vampire."<p>

The Pope considered the threat and after a while he finally came to his decision. "Father Maxwell, I have considered the matter and I feel you will be able to handle this with your current forces. Iscariot is our largest body of men and you are the finest response team to all threats from the Devil. I cannot launch a Crusade against one lone vampire and so I truly cannot offer you any more assistance than that. You have my allowance to use Iscariots full membership if you see fit, and I will inform the Third Chapter Matthew to begin preparations to assist you fully in your mission against this demon. This is what Iscariot does best is it not my Son? Is this not why you were created?"

Maxwell bowed low and replied "Yes your Holiness. We will not fail – we have God on our side."  
>"Amen." The Pope intoned reverently "Go with my blessings Father Maxwell. I will pray for your success."<br>As Maxwell walked out of the audience chamber he allowed the rage that had been building within him out slowly. To be denied what he had sought had hurt him and he seethed because he knew the true reason for it; it was his lineage and the opinions of the other old fools who scorned his title and his purpose in the Vatican!  
>The prestiege that the Pope showered upon him for his own invaluable contributions in keeping Catholicism safe from heathens and devils made him the subject of envy and dislike here in the Vatican along with his elevated position at such a young age.<p>

He knew what they said behind his back, that he was 'baseborn' and a bastard child.  
><em>'It is why you were created'<em> the words echoed in his head like a mockery or a deliberate insult to his origins. He hated his parentage so badly at times that it hurt, and that he was condemned by others for these events that he had no way of altering was intolerable.  
>He could not help how he had been born!<br>Of course, all of Iscariot's membership were as imperfect as he himself was and this was a slight consolation to him but it did little for his cause that he was the Leader of an order that were as guilty and disliked as he himself was simply for being who they were - to others who knew of them the Thirteenth Chapter had no right to exist because it was an order that fought fire _with_ fire and so that was why they kept them hidden from the world like a shameful and dirty secret.  
>They were embarrassed that they needed them as badly as they did.<br>Maxwell's lips twisted in a grim little smile, the fools might not like their existence but without them they would all surely have been devoured by the jaws of Hell by now.  
>Heh, it was all so ironic, the leader of Iscariot allowed himself a little chuckle at how crazy life was sometimes.<p>

The humanitarians were nothing new; they had always been there to protest at how he ruined the good image of the Vatican but what of it? If it were not him in charge of Iscariot then another man, perhaps one just like him, would be here just the same and then that person would get the same woes and blames showered on them.  
>Those who made the accusations always found ways to make them seem like they were a cure that was worse than the disease; after all Iscariot was not shy of damaged members, all of them had Sins to atone for and all were seeking to erase them from their past for their salvation.<br>There was Heinkel Wolfe who was an intersexual Preistess – the notion being an absurd one to other members of the clergy who did not believe that such a thing as a 'preistess' should even exist – and she was thus regarded with a degree of disbelief and contempt by those who knew her.

Then there was the Sister Yumiko Takagi who was another one who was persecuted; viewed as a madwoman because of her schizophrenia and her multiple personality disorder which made her such an invaluable asset to the Church meant that she was treated with suspicion and fear by those who witnessed the transformation from one personality into the other.  
>Renaldo, Maxwells aide, the man who had made the bastard child into the man he was. He was viewed as the 'snake' in Eden, some even called him by that name. He was considered too crafty for his own good and a man always worth watching.<p>

Then there was the one they all viewed as the 'poster child' for the Thirteenth Chapter; Father Alexander Anderson. The name itself a fabrication for his true name was long forgotten in place of the alias he now took for his own name, he was viewed with awe and fear by those who knew of his existence; the man who had undergone such severe and radical enhancements to make him the perfect killing machine stopped him being human in the eyes of those who knew, he was the perfect wedding of science and holy techniques, the unshakeable mentality of a zealot mixed with the drive and passion of a serial killer and for this he was viewed and condemned as the worst of the bunch for he not only shared all the traits for which the other members were scorned for but a whole score of other 'undesirable' traits for the humanitarians of the Church to put on top of them!

Maxwell bared his teeth in a snarl. He'd clear up England for God and Catholicism. He'd clean up this Alucard mess and sort this whole miserable business out, and once the 'son of the Devil' had brought back the head of a _real_ devil to the Pope he'd be sure to make certain that those who'd ever called him by that name were introduced to what a real devil looked like personally – and then he'd ask them which one they'd rather anger in future.  
>That would shut them up, and his success would solidify his position here as a man of action. This would get him noticed and respected by all whose opinion's mattered to be considered for the Selection when his Holiness finally passed on into the Kingdom of Heaven.<p>

Once he was noticed there was every chance that he could succeed the Pope when that unfortunate time came to pass….  
>He made a silent prayer to God to be with him, and afterwards he privately added that if he was ever Pope one day then all those who'd impeded Iscariot in his past would be sent to face the 'tender mercies' of the Inquisition to find out exactly what <em>unholy<em>agreements all those 'faithful' men had made with the Devil that they would have attempted to stop God's will from being done.

Seras groaned and rolled over feeling the cushiony surface enclosing her form. Ohhh… she was in her coffin again! She hated sleeping in this damn thing, she'd gone to sleep in a normal bed with soil under the sheets, wasn't that concession enough for one occasional night!?  
>She sighed and reached up to stretch, but meeting with resistance she opened her eyes sleepily… why was it so dark in here when the lid should be open…?<br>A second later she realised why it so dark and she screamed. Her hands went to the roof above her head and will all her might she _pushed_ to get the lid open. But it did not budge.  
>"Master!" she screamed desperately "MASTER!"<p>

A calm cool voice came muffled from the other side. "Yes Police girl…?"  
>"Master – please! Please, I can't get out of here! I'm scared!" she beseeched.<br>Her Master did not answer her, but she could imagine the unimpressed expression on his face. "Master Alucard, please let me out…" she whimpered pitifully.  
>She was terrified of enclosed places, she hadn't realised it until the day that she'd been ordered to sleep in a coffin by her Master, and after several demands he had finally manhandled her and dumped her into a coffin in an attempt to <em>force <em>her to stay there.  
>The event had all but traumatised her against doing it ever again but every so often her Master would attempt to lie her in her coffin with the lid open whilst she slept to try and get her used to it. This was the first time he'd ever locked her inside one and it was scaring the crap out of her.<br>She was taking deep panicky breaths now, her fears setting in and making her hyperventilate. She was going to die – she was going to suffocate! How could she breathe-?

"You don't need to breathe idiot. That's a human weakness." He scolded her from the other side of the coffin.  
>"I'm scared!" she wailed.<br>"You're a _vampire_ Police girl, I don't care what you _think you are_!" he cut in curtly "You will deal with this phobia or else I will not let you out. Try and look at it from another perspective if it helps you, lie to yourself – use some _useful_ human traits for once!" He sneered.  
>"You bloody wanker!" she swore angrily. It was one thing to lock her in when he knew it terrified her, but it was another to threaten not to let her out! "You tell me off for being human then you do it yourself – or should I call that stuff in the sub levels <em>necrophilia<em>!" she shot back.

There was silence and she felt everything grow cold. She yelped as two burning eyes suddenly appeared in front of her followed by the face of her master. His hand followed through as well and grabbed her around her throat.  
>"<em>Never speak to me that way you little coward!<em>" he snarled.  
>His hand crushed her throat a moment more bringing tears to her eyes as she tried to call out for help. A second later she was released and she gasped air into her lungs gratefully. But she didn't have time to enjoy it as the sudden and unexpected movement of her coffin began to jostle her about, she knew she was being lifted and carried somewhere that was not her room.<br>"Master! What are you doing!" she cried out.

He did not answer but she felt his presence closed off to her, a wall that she could not cross to see what he intended for her.  
>Would he hurt her? Were they going to his chambers…? Was he going to-<br>No. It was too awful to contemplate, surely not after what he'd done to Sir Integra! Not after what he had said the last time he'd sensed her fear that he would do it her too!  
>Surely not…<br>But the fear persisted. She pushed and clawed at the lid, she hammered it desperately and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
><em>Don't bother. I wrapped it in silver – you can't break out.<em> His voice was cruel and harsh inside her head. It made her cold to hear it and made her quiver in fear.  
>"Please… I'm sorry I said that!" she apologised in a small voice.<br>_Oh I won't hurt you. You're like a daughter to me. Consider this your time out. I'm sending you to your bedroom my wilful little Seras._The voice was deliberately calm and clear. She knew it was the truth, but it brought her no comfort.

"But… but we were in my room!" she whispered, almost afraid of what he was going to say next.  
><em>To you maybe. I know the real place you should be sleeping.<em>  
>A second later she was released and she landed with a thump. She howled with pain as her head bumped the lid.<br>Where the hell was she…?  
>A second later she heard a sound like crunching gravel… what the hell was that? It came again… and again… and as it picked up a rhythm she then screamed for real – he was burying her coffin!<br>She was being buried in the ground!  
>She screamed hoarse, she begged him to stop, she swore she'd be good in future. None of her attempts availed her anything. She wrapped her arms around herself and whimpered as she sobbed in fear, finally the sound was muffled completely.<br>In the darkness she finally heard him speak after what seemed hours.  
><em>I will be back later when I'm feeling more tolerant. Think carefully about what you say to me in future my little fledgling.<br>_

It was still night when Anderson received his guests into his hotel room. He was much relieved when the company arrived because he'd been getting restless. The two women were people he knew well for he had _raised _them both when they were children and that helped because the second they arrived they could tell that all was not well with the tall Scottish priest… and fortunately they also knew how to cheer him up.  
>"Well, ye finally arrived! Ye took yer time!" he grumbled as the two ladies came in with their small suitcases.<br>The smaller of the pair looked at her companion with large confused eyes from behind her spectacles. Yumiko Takagi, a Japanese Nun who was known for her gentle nature, was easily upset when things looked to get unpleasant or violent as she was a pacifist by nature and a Sister by choice. In this case she was upset because she didn't know what they'd done that had caused Anderson to be so upset.

Heinkel Wolfe was very different from her companion, of average height and German origins, she too wore glasses but they were simply for style. It was the one part of her that might have been labelled an indulgence and also the only thing that she had that was not worn for practical reasons.  
>With her cropped blonde hair and her choice of clothing Heinkel was often scrutinised by people she met as it was all but impossible to distinguish her sexuality from her appearance.<br>She liked it that way, if people knew she was intersexual that would have let to a whole set of different questions, so she preferred the less embarrassing questions of if she was a man or a woman, to the question of exactly how much of _both_she was.

"Oh shut up, you old grump!" Heinkel called back at the Father who was sat in the hotel's armchair with a scowl on his face "You'd think the vorld vas ending the vay you go on!"  
>She rummaged in her suitcase and finally drew something out "Here, catch!" she called and tossed the small metal flask to the giant of a man.<br>Anderson caught it and popped it open, eyeing it suspiciously. He took a pull from it and then made a face "Whit's this _piss_ ye've given meHeinkel?" he demanded "Whit happened tae the good stuff ye used tae drink!"  
>The woman laughed and pulled out another flask from her jacket "Here! I promise that one's the genuine article!"<p>

Even Yumiko couldn't hide her smile at the other woman's little bit of fun. Heinkel was usually pretty straight laced and serious, but whenever it was Anderson she had to have a little fun. The two of them had a soft spot for the older man and their relationship with him was more relaxed and friendly than most of the other people they had to meet or work with.  
>Trust played a big issue in it of course, but if you couldn't trust your Priest who was also the man who'd raised you then who on earth <em>could<em> you trust?  
>Yumiko had to trust him at any point. She could never have trusted herself – she knew better than to do that.<p>

Anderson looked at the pair and his façade broke quickly. Rising up from his chair he opened his arms and hugged both of them.  
>"How've ye both bin?" he asked them "No' too bad ah trust?"<br>"Ja, ja, all's vell." Heinkel replied as she shifted the bags.  
>"Why do you ask Father?" Yumiko asked.<br>"Ah dunno, ah've heard some _interestin'_ stories lately…" the Judas Priest grinned.  
>"It vas just one little hotel room!" Heinkel said.<br>"Ah shuid ha' warned the front desk." Anderson teased.  
>As he spoke he saw Yumiko suddenly jerk herself upright as though trying to fight off sleep. He looked at Heinkel with confusion.<br>"It's the time difference." She said "She's sleepy."

Anderson knew what that meant "Yumiko, ah think ye should go and have a rest."  
>"But…" the Japanese girl protested "But Yumie…"<br>"We'll take care o' her if she wakes. Go an' lie down." Anderson reassured her. Yumiko might have been a pacifist, but her 'other side' called Yumie was most definitely _not_. Yumie's zeal for God was comparable to Anderson's and the contrast between the girls two personalities was quite disturbing to see unless you were used to it. Yumiko was always frightened of waking up her other side for fear she might not go back to sleep, were it possible she would rather have let Yumie lie dormant forever.

But for two cases this was not possible, one was that it had been diagnosed before now and Yumiko had been warned that repressing her own nature to the extent that she tried to was only going to make it worse if she kept doing it, but more importantly was that Yumie herself was an amazing asset because her madness gave her advantages that no sane person could have.  
>With the lack of guilt and the complete abandonment of all the self-restraint which Yumiko put on every day like her Nun's Habit there was a strength, an agility and stamina that was all hidden within the woman's buried persona and waiting to be unleashed upon the world and all that was wrong with it.<br>God made all men and women for a reason, Iscariot believed that Yumie must also have to play her part in this great plan and so Yumiko had to put up with it.

They gave the Sister a few minutes to go and lie down, Heinkel and Anderson made polite small talk as they waited for the third member of their team to 'wake up'.  
>They didn't have to wait long for Yumie to come through. Missing her spectacles and with her veil now gone the girl looked very different, her long hair had been allowed to fall out over her face and shoulders in wild tumbles that gave her an unruly feminine look that the other girl strove to hide.<br>Her eyes were now also too bright and in the light could be seen to have a red tint to them and as her lips pulled up into a smile the whole effect was to make the girl who previously had been a shy, retiring Nun now look like quite a charming and attractive but undeniably _crazy_ woman.  
>It was all about that strange smile she had; no one could be that happy and have a good reason.<p>

Yumie smiled even more when she pulled out a long and thin item that was tightly wrapped in thick material. Unwrapping it, it was revealed to be a Katana – beautifully crafted and finely honed, the shine revealed how meticulously it was maintained.  
>It was Yumie's most prized possession; forbade to her in convent's whenever Yumiko went there, but kept safe by Heinkel who seemed to be (beyond Anderson) the only person who the girl trusted enough to look after her property.<br>"Are we ready?" Yumie asked them.  
>"We were just waitin' on you." Anderson informed her.<br>"Good. Shall we go?" Yumie asked with a devilish grin.  
>"Hmm, do lets." Heinkel suggested.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>Anderson flashed them his broad sadistic smile "Tae hunt a vampire!" he declared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there we are then, all up and running again. Next chapter turns back more towards a Hellsing POV (for those of you who aren't as Pro Iscariot as I am! ha ha.) and that chapter should be up shortly once I've got it down and done the essentials to it.<br>I'd like to know what you think of the characters in this, because this one got hard to write towards the end. Any feedback on the chapter itself is also appreciated, and yeah - thanks to all those who enjoy reading this story basically.**


	16. Advice and Decisions

**The latest installment - hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Integra was in bed now, the night had settled in and all was becoming normal again. She had made it clear to Alucard that this would be the last time she went to bed before midnight from now on and that since the day she had left to see the other Knights their arrangement was effectively done as she'd kept her end up.<br>Now that _she_ was in charge of this household once again she'd informed him that the routine she'd kept since she assuming the rank of 'Sir Hellsing' was going to be restored and there would be no arguments about it.  
>She was going to sleep when she damn well pleased and to <em>hell<em> with the daylight administration duties that Alucard had tried to make her do – that was what the aides were for! If he cared about it that much then _he _could bloody well do it!

Alucard had smiled at her fondly and raised a hand to hush her "Of course Master." He replied smoothly "Whatever you desire. Now go to bed, you look exhausted."  
>She'd left then, too tired to argue and Alucard had been grateful for the privacy because he was troubled about something.<br>But still business had to continue and he had an appointment with a Captain who wanted a word with him. He could guess its content too since he knew Seras was now sleeping in her bed and not where he'd left her earlier that night.

Alucard sat in the Directors chair behind the desk, it was a good chair but it was not his 'throne' and he found it hard to get comfortable on.  
>Pip stood in the room trying not to glare at him, the vampire Count found it most amusing.<br>"My men found a strange thing outside earlier tonight." The mercenary was saying, his single eye staring out of the window at something as he smoked a cigarette.  
>"Oh?" the Count inquired.<br>"Mm." the mercenary exhaled his smoke and turned to face him "One of my guards found an open grave and fresh tracks out there."  
>"Vampires sleep in coffins Captain, you needn't trouble yourselves over a little disturbed earth – all that your men found was my doing and I can account for it."<br>Pip smiled "Yeah and if it were you sleeping under that earth I wouldn't bother wasting your time, but it's the tracks that bother me – they're too small to be _your_ feet and the wrong impression in the soil to be _your_ shoes."  
>Alucard smiled, so he did know, what a clever man he was…<br>"Where are you taking this conversation?" he asked politely "I don't care for threats."  
>Pip was blunt about it "Well don't worry, I'm not a threatening kind of guy. But my men found Miss Victoria wandering around the grounds terrified and covered in dirt and it seems to me that someone decided to bury her against her will – can you imagine what that would be like?"<p>

The Count shrugged, she'd not been in any true danger except in her head. He'd not truly wrapped the coffin in silver – where could he have found that kind of chain or binding after all and why would he risk trapping her down there only to possibly be rescued the following day by curious guards who might accidentally expose her to the deadly rays of the sun?  
>No, he'd been angry and he'd known she'd escape sooner or later. He'd also had other reasons that were less cruel and genuinely meant well regarding her health.<br>He'd simply been holding it down when he'd told her that it was wrapped in silver and the weight of the dirt that had been pressing down had made it harder but by no means impossible for her to escape.  
>"It was only a shallow grave" he replied cooly.<br>"What the hell do you mean _only a shallow grave_ – are you crazy! You frightened her to death for fucks sake!"

Now _that _was an expression that Alucard found amusing. He laughed at it until Pip got angry with him and then he told man in all seriousness that it _was_ for her benefit; she would be much stronger now she had slept in the earth of her homeland soil.  
>"What the hell does that mean?" Pip demanded to know.<br>Alucard explained that it was an old tactic that was designed to keep vampires that hadn't fed in a long while strong and healthy. Her refusal to drink was not only annoying, it was seriously doing her damage in the long run and he _did_ care about her – just not enough to consider her feelings when it came to her health.  
>"Does that explain everything now?" he asked the French man.<br>Pip blew out a long breath – this guy was bat fuck crazy but then again he was also _dead_.  
>This household was the strangest he'd ever worked in no questions asked.<br>He mulled it over and Alucard smiled "You think I should apologise to her, don't you?" he asked.

Pip nodded and took another draw from his quickly fading cigarette.  
>"Well the short answer is that I'm not going to do that. She's not feeding and she has trouble sleeping in a coffin" Alucard said tiredly "If I do something to her that's for her own benefit then she can't expect an apology because it was a little unpleasant for her. When you go back to her and tell her that you failed to get an apology out of me you can also tell her that she can either regret giving up on being a human or she can regret that she has a Master who actually gives a damn that she's killing herself by refusing her nature!<br>I only want what's best for her health but I can't make all the decisions for her – that's what _being your own woman_ means."

Pip gaped "But _burying her alive?_ Geez man – have a little compassion! That's a scary thing for anyone!"  
>Alucard shrugged indifferently "Then I suppose you can get used to anything over time because it certainly doesn't bother <em>me<em>."  
>Pip threw his hands up with a frustrated cry and left the room.<br>Alucard smiled at the man's efforts – he really was trying hard to impress his fledgling if he was trying to get an apology out of him. Not even _Walter_ had ever tried that!

He sat back and looked around the room now he was free to think alone for a bit.  
>Integra… this whole room was <em>her<em> domain and it made him feel wonderful to be in here and be able to see the world as she must see it from this point of view.  
>And yet it also brought a certain pain to him that she'd order him out of here if she were in here with him…<br>The woman was remarkable which was why he admired her – but their last conversation had been on his mind lately and he was feeling… _guilty_ about some of the things he'd said to her.  
>She had raised good point; she had been a good Master to him when compared to the others…<p>

He tried to remind himself why he mustn't feel that way – she was up to something! All the recent happenings were perplexing to him because things weren't adding up the way they were supposed to.  
>Her trying to dissuade the mercenaries from staying had been an interesting twist, given that she'd allowed them to come in the first place. Then there was the fear she'd been feeling the other night, and up till this point he'd been certain it was because she was waiting for something to happen which frightened her because she had no way to stop it once it began.<br>It had to be an approaching storm – a threat that might destroy her along with him…

That fear had initially made him glad to know that she wasn't at the point where she didn't care what happened to her any more, but he now felt he was wrong in his assumption that she had gone to the Protestant Knights for help.  
>If she had asked her <em>allies<em> for assistance in dealing with him then it would have been relief and not fear that she should have been feeling surely?  
>His initial reaction to call in the mercenaries had been for greater control of the household, but given that they had arrived after her meeting with the nobles of England had been concluded their arrival had also caused him confusion.<p>

He'd worked with Hellsing soldiers before and their usual strategy was to surround and cordon off the area to avoid the spread of infection or interruption when dealing with a vampire threat – Integra would surely have advised her allies if they were going to be attacking him not to allow his mercenaries to be let through, and even if they had then there would have been some official pretext to get rid of them surely, and if there was then why hadn't she used it earlier?  
>Why hadn't they cordoned off this manor yet? Why were his mercenaries still here?<br>Every night he could be slipping out for a bite to eat and the area of risk could be anywhere! He could be making vampires every night and still England had yet to respond!

His recent influx of reinforcements should have forced a reaction from his enemies and yet he'd heard and seen nothing! This too was odd – an enemy usually struck you when you were weak not prepared! He'd known this since the days he was a human and fighting in his crusades.  
>So he had to be wrong, he <em>had<em> to be. They would surely have reacted to his machinations by now… if they knew of them.  
>So Integra must not have called for reinforcements as he'd suspected because something would have happened by now if she had.<p>

And even if it were something else… something unimaginable like if she'd somehow spoken to that Section Thirteen 'Iscariot Organisation' and persuaded them to help her then they really weren't the kinds to sit back and watch – after all, they didn't give a damn if Protestants or vampires died!  
>England would not normally sit back and leave itself so exposed for him, Iscariot would have done something by now…<p>

So he was _wrong_… he had to be and that notion embarrassed him.  
>He was so certain that she'd left that day to get help!<br>But what about last night? He'd been so certain that her fear was because of an approaching threat that put everyone here at risk…!  
>But then again, wasn't <em>he<em> a threat?  
>Didn't he match that description; wasn't he the 'threat' that was putting everyone here at risk?<p>

He thought about her character. That day when she'd left… Walter had said that it was just business to help cover up her failure to keep him contained, he _had_ said that she was delayed because it was a hard thing to come up with a cover story that people might believe that involved the death of soldiers.  
>Walter might have been lying, Integra would have had no problems lying to him after all he'd done to her… but neither of them would risk innocent people getting hurt, and hadn't he promised not to hurt any innocents so long as she kept her side of the bargain?<br>Was the reason she had faith in him to keep his word what had brought back her confidence? Had he judged her completely wrong?

And what if he was wrong about all of it? What if she _was_ trying to cover up her failure by lying to the Protestant Knights as Walter had said she was? She was jeopardising her life, but she was a patriotic woman – her life was for her country and her country was what was at stake!  
>What if she really was adhering to their agreement?<br>And what about that conversation they'd had last time… what had she said?  
>'Have you forgotten all the good I've done for you…? Letting you remain free when I could have imprisoned you?' Something like that…<br>He curled his hands over his head and clenched his teeth with a supressed hiss – his head hurt with all this strangeness! It hurt to think…!  
>And his heart hurt too – it hurt inside because if she was keeping to her side of the arrangement then she must be sacrificing a great deal if she was prepared to gamble all that she had over a negotiation with him.<br>If she was prepared to do that then he'd been hurting her and attacking her pride for no reason at all and all because he was too blind and angry at her dead relatives to see what she was doing…!  
>He was going to get her killed if this kept up and there was nothing he could do to stop it!<p>

He let out a weak choke as emotion filled him up… why was having freedom making his life so difficult! Before he'd been here at Hellsing it had been simple! Things were so much easier back then!  
>He didn't know why it had all changed!<br>Yet, at the very same time he _did_.

"I've lived too long…" he whispered bitterly to himself "I've been alive _here_ for too long! I don't know what to do anymore!"  
>He'd been a prisoner so long that he'd forgotten how to be free! He'd been dead so long he'd forgotten how to behave amongst the living!<br>This strange new world wasn't something he could adapt to.

"I should be _dead_! I wish I was dead! I wish I'd never been _brought here!_" he snarled and seizing up the nearest object he hurled it angrily against the wall where it collided and fell to the floor in pieces…  
>He stopped himself and tried to calm down, then he walked over to inspect it. It was a humble ashtray, <em>Integra's <em>ash tray, and now it was smashed and broken… useless for its function.  
>How long had it been there, and been used gratefully… and would it even be missed now that it was gone? Did it have sentimental value? Had he broken something precious to her in a fit of spiteful rage?<br>He stared at it, feeling a strange kind of kinship to it.  
>He wanted to cry. He wished he was dead or unable to feel…<p>

Only after a minute of standing there lost in his own reverie did he suddenly realise he was being watched, he turned around strangely afraid that it might be Integra or Seras watching him but he was relieved to discover it was Walter.  
>His old friend Walter…<br>He looked at the mess then over to the old man then back to the mess.  
>"I… an accident…" he didn't know why he was trying to apologise, or even if it would do any good.<p>

Suddenly none of it mattered as something in Alucard broke; he rushed over to the old man who simply looked at him with those old and knowing eyes, completely calm and collected.  
>It was only when Alucard grabbed him by his arms and fell sobbing to his knee's that the butler seemed panicked or flustered<br>"Help me Walter…!" the Count begged pitifully "I don't know what to do anymore!"  
>The butler sighed and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically "I'm afraid I can't help you Alucard; I can't advise you now that you're the de facto commander here. That's what being in command means I'm afraid, you have to take the responsibility for your actions alone."<p>

The Count looked up into that face and recognised how eerily relevant this conversation was to the one he'd just had with Pip regarding Seras and her decisions.  
>"Is this it…?" he whispered as his eyes unfocussed "Is this what I've become…? Have I finally gone mad…?"<br>Walter said nothing but looked down at him carefully – what was all this about? What had triggered this sudden attack of conscience…?  
>"Help me Walter!" Alucard snarled and tightened his hold on the old man's arms.<br>"Let go of me please." Walter asked him.

Alucard did and the butler walked around him to start picking up the pieces of the ash tray "We all have our place in life, we all have things to do and roles to play." The Hellsing butler said as he went about cleaning up the mess "When we try new things, sometimes we discover they aren't agreeable with us, but sometimes knowing that isn't enough and we try and convince ourselves that we can handle it." He turned to regard the vampire with grave eyes "You _can't_ handle this Alucard and now you're finally beginning to crack because you won't admit what it's doing to you. You'll destroy everything if you continue like this, you know?" He told him this as matter-of-factly as he could.

Alucard was disbelieving of what he'd just heard "But I've done this before and I was just fine! I've commanded armies, I've had wives and servants, I've _ruled-_"  
>"And it turned you into a monster." Walter cut in.<br>"It made me what I am-"  
>"And you've sometimes hated yourself for it haven't you<em>?<em> After all it's because you're a vampire that you're here!"The butler interrupted him sharply.  
>The Count stopped and looked at him uncomprehendingly "I've never… hated what I am. That's too strong a word for it." He said.<p>

Walter put the largest bits of shattered ashtray into the bin before he spoke again "You know what your problem is Alucard? You don't know what it is to really care about something unless it's about you; you told me a few weeks ago in regards to ownership that you couldn't _rape_ something you owned but you could abuse it to your hearts content because it was something you _owned_. I knew then when you said that what sort of character you were when you were still human, and I wonder now that you're dead do you still care about anyone or anything but yourself?"

"What are you accusing me of Walter! Lying?" Alucard demanded.  
>Walter sighed "I see you're not going to play… very well, now where did I put that dustpan..?" he turned away to show that the conversation was done now.<br>Alucard felt a moment of panic – Walter knew Integra better than him these days, he could help him solve this problem! He _needed_ his help!  
>"Wait Walter!"<br>"Yes Alucard?" the butler asked with a small sigh.  
>"I need your advice! I need your help!"<br>"Why should I help you? We were talking just now and you simply argued with me when I said something you didn't like. If you won't listen to me then what's the point?" Walter asked.  
>Alucard looked at him "I'll listen." He promised.<p>

The butler mulled over it and then smiled "Well then, wait here for a few minutes and I'll be back presently. I have a cup of tea waiting for me downstairs and this needs a sweep."  
>Alucard waited in silence for the other man until he returned with a drink after he'd swept the remnants off the floor of course.<br>"Alright then," Walter took a sip of his tea "What seems to be the problem Alucard?" he said as he took a seat in one of the free chairs.

"Walter, things feel wrong here and I don't know how to right them anymore. I've tried everything I can think of and nothing's working and nothing makes sense!" The vampire said.  
>"Well, if things feel wrong then I suspect you've got a guilty conscience. That would be one good explanation as to why you aren't happy with how things are right now. It might also explain why you're raging at the angels and breaking the furnishings." He deadpanned.<br>"But I don't understand! I'm in charge and yet I feel even more powerless than before, it's like all the reasons I've done this for are somehow futile! I don't understand where I've gone wrong!"

Walter looked at him seriously "Futile? Why Alucard, I thought you said the point of all this was about _revenge?_ Well my dear fellow, if that was what you wanted you've certainly got it! You've damaged Sir Integra's reputation and broken her trust. You've violated her maidenhood, made a mockery of her household, you've even taken the lives of her men – something of which she'll have to live with the guilt of knowing that she could have prevented for the rest of her life! Have you not had revenge enough? After all, what more can you possibly do to hurt the poor woman?" the butler asked.

Alucard hissed at the words and spat "It was revenge on her ancestors I wanted Walter! She just proved she was no better than them by-"  
>"By doing what exactly?" Walter interrupted quickly "She told me everything that happened that night and from what I can see the only thing she did wrong was to say <em>one<em> hurtful comment – a damn sight _less_ than the things you've said to her since! – and for that you decided to do something despicable to her and you enjoyed it!" he accused.

"No! I… no… the _revenge_ was what I enjoyed, not what I did to her! But it seemed like a convenient way to punish her and… and she was going to imprison me like the others! She was bound to do it after that!" Alucard stated.  
>"Then why did you do it?" Walter asked him "Why give her the reason to imprison you?"<br>"I… I have my pride…" the Count whispered "I've lost so much to the Hellsings and I wanted so little from her…! But it all made sense at the time and now… now I don't know what to think any more! I can't undo what I've done but I can't be imprisoned and _used_ by another Hellsing either!"  
>"Ah," Walter sighed "Now <em>there<em> you have some sympathy from me – how you've been treated all these years is despicable I admit, slavery is no laughing matter." the old man agreed as he finished his brew and rose to stretch his back out "But anger and frustration are hardly good enough reasons to do all that you did to Sir Integra. You know what?"  
>Alucard looked at Walter "I don't know, what Walter?"<br>"I find that as we get older we live and we learn from our mistakes. You can't change the past Alucard, but you can change how you deal with a problem when it arises. You don't have to follow a script all the time. I think you don't understand the concept of change."

"Is that what you think! You think I struggle to comprehend I was wronged and I took a much deserved revenge for all that they did to me!" the vampire was immovable as rock on that point apparently.  
>Walter gave it thought "Alright, I think that this was about revenge at first, you were angry over the harsh treatment you had to endure <em>at first<em>, but then you decided to confuse that revenge with something else. You wanted something from Sir Integra, I think you wanted something you _knew_ you weren't going to get so you decided to take it first and justify it later with this revenge business."

"It's…" Alucard didn't know what to say anymore, Walter seemed to be ripping through all his arguments and thoughts as easily as his wires cut through bone and flesh.  
>Walter now waited for him until he finally spoke, apparently out of things to say.<br>"I couldn't help it Walter, I was only doing what is in my nature. I was only being true to what I am. I'm a _monster_ and they all see me as that, even Integra, don't you realise that?"

The butler sighed "Why must you turn this respectable household into a house of_ lies?_ 'All of them see you as a monster', really? Come on Alucard! If they see you like that then it's because you didn't try hard enough to change their opinion on the matter and you behaved like a monster. You reap what you sow, haven't you heard that expression before? You could have changed yourself at any point but you just didn't want to because you're too proud to admit when you're beaten, and that's what this is all about. You're just a bad loser and you took it out on Sir Integra."

Alucard's eyes flared "I _was_ beaten by her ancestors and I was angry for it, but I _love _her – do not make it sound like I was looking to do what I did, because I didn't!" he shouted angrily.  
>"You're shouting again, and you're also <em>lying<em>!" Walter corrected him firmly now standing up to face the old count.  
>The Count glared at the butler and the old man stared back evenly.<br>Alucard looked away and whispered "I wish I could undo it Walter… it's too late now."  
>"No it isn't." Walter said softly.<br>Alucard looked at him "Can I fix it?"

"Perhaps you can and perhaps not. Maybe you _could_ get her to forgive you, but it's never so easy as all that with woman and especially not with a woman like Sir Integra."  
>"But what do I <em>do<em>?" Alucard asked him.  
>"How should I know? Who can say? I'm not Sir Integra after all, but If you want to know then that's who you must speak to. Of course if you want some advice then I would start with an apology."<br>Alucard looked at him and smiled, for what seemed to be the first time in an age, in a _thankful_ manner.

"Walter… you really amaze me. You want to know what I think?"  
>The old man looked back at him "Regale me Alucard. What <em>do<em> you think?" he asked.  
>"I think you're right, I can't rule this household; only she can." He admitted "I want to give up this game. It's time to stop playing and appeal to what little manner of mercy from Integra that I've still got left."<br>Walter watched him leave, amazed at what he'd just heard.  
><em>Please try Sir <em>he thought _I know it's hard but please try and listen to him – we need this to stop before something dreadful happens here._

-0-0-0-

Outside the manor house an indistinguishable person strolled past, their long coat pulled up and their eyes masked by green tinted glasses.  
>As they walked past the tall wall that was too high to be scaled with anything less than a rope Heinkel made note of the spikes along the top to prevent burglars from climbing over. She soon came across the gate – it was guarded by two soldiers, they looked like regular army types but the badge they wore on their arms revealed the Hellsing coat of arms and its message "We are on a mission from God".<br>The statement made Heinkel want to laugh – on a mission from God indeed! The only true followers of God were Catholics and anyone else who made the claim to be doing God's work were making claims that were nothing short of heresy!  
>"What are you doing here!" one of the guards demanded of her.<br>She raised her hands in false alarm at the gun "Hey – hold on there! I'm lost that's all!" she protested.  
>"Oh yeah, just out here in the countryside for a walk were you?" the other said suspiciously.<br>"It's true! I'm not from around here! I just need to know where I am and then I'll be going – I saw the house and I'm trying to find some friends of mine who are staying in London. I just need a land mark for them to give me directions to their place."

The guards looked at each other for a second and one sighed and reported the situation "Got someone out here… say's they're lost… yeah, yeah all right…"  
>He put the radio down and then replied "This is the Hellsing manor – it's private property so don't linger. Go back to your car and they can direct you from here, but do not go down this street you understand? It's <em>private<em>." He emphasised it for her as all ignorant people do when they're talking to a foreigner, assuming that despite her perfectly spoken English she somehow might not understand English.  
>"Right, well God be with you Sir." She thanked him and then turned and walked away quickly.<p>

She heard them talking behind her and she seethed at the arrogant way with which they had spoken to her, damn all heretics to hell…!  
>Still, she only had to bear it for a little while, they'd all get theirs soon enough when she returned.<br>Anderson had made it quite clear that tonight was to be a reconnaissance mission only. The plan had been altered on the spot when they'd noted the unexpected reinforcements now in the Manor that were obviously not the regular household security that they'd been expecting to find.  
>So Anderson had sent Heinkel in to get a better look at them as out of the three of them she'd be the best choice not to draw attention to herself or let some comment drive her into doing something rash that would blow their element of surprise.<p>

Were it just vampires they were dealing with then Anderson would have just charged in with all the zeal and explosive fury of a crusading knight in an unholy land, but given the sudden appearance of guards and the orders that they'd been given by Maxwell (which he'd been prepared to conveniently 'forget' in the heat of a moment) they'd actually decided to stick to the plan for once since they knew they were being monitored by the British.  
>She got back in the car that was down the road and lit up a cigarette and rolled down the window as Anderson turned them around and drove back to their hotel.<p>

"Well lass? Whit's o'er there?" Anderson asked her.  
>She blew out smoke and replied "They're well equipped Father, good weapons but just the standard arms you'd expect from any armed force. From their clothes and behaviour I'm guessing mercenaries."<br>"Ah. Guid." Anderson replied and then fell silent.  
>After a minute or two Yumie spoke up "So Father, what's the plan? Attack tonight?"<br>Anderson seemed torn at the suggestion, he ached to do God's will and yet he had orders too…  
>"Father?" Heinkel asked him, worried at his unusual silence.<br>"Nae Yumie, no' tonight. T'night we rest and ah make a phone call – ah daen't like tae wait, but ah still dinnae trust Sir Integra no' tae betray us. When ah've spoken tae Maxwell aboot this, we'll teach all thae God damns a lesson they'll no' forget!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, I promised another Alucard chapter - hope I delivered well. Thoughts and feedback, R&amp;R- I'd really like to know your views now I've added this chapter.<strong>


	17. Judged and found Wanting

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>The following evening, in the drawing room of the manor house a large chair had been pulled close to a fireplace.<br>The room was closed off from the rest of the household to muffle all noise that might disturb thoughts and all messages had been waylaid to allow a generous length of time that would be hers and hers alone to think and resolve all of the turmoil that was raging within her.  
>Within this secluded place, inside a room that smelled strongly of cigars and brought back memories of both official meetings and fondly recalled childhood conversations that she had had with her father, Integra Hellsing - the last remaining Hellsing - sat and stared into the crackling light of the fire she sat in front of, lost in thought and troubled by what she was dwelling on.<br>_I am my fathers daughter_. In this regard Alucard had been correct; this fact was the root of her honour and made her what she was.  
>All around her in this room were pictures of the various masters of this household, a grand portrait of Abraham Van Hellsing with his cold blue eyes and his powerful stature.<br>Then his son who had inherited his height but not his broad shoulders, who looked more studious and less of a 'field man' than his father had been.  
>Arthur Hellsing, her father, with his confident smile and swept back hair alongside his college friends Shelby Penwood and Hugh Islands.<br>Fortunately there had not yet been a portrait made for her and she prayed they never would – they would never capture who she was with mere oil on canvas; it would be like trying to describe daylight to a blind man.

She unconsciously shifted herself to a more comfortable position as her eyes continued to stare without focus into the light, disregarding the images of her ancestors for the moment but not their significance.  
>She was her father's daughter, and it was what made her so proud just like he had been and all of her ancestors before her.<br>She was her father's daughter and that alone was what gave her rights to command this household, again just like all her ancestors before her.  
>She also considered for a moment how this position gave her the right to resign if she chose to.<br>Of course the prospect of resignation right now was out of the question, never would she step down whilst England was threatened by Alucard! But once it was done, once she was free to make the decision, what then?  
>It had to be thought about considering that they might ask it of her after this debacle was finished.<br>This whole affair was entirely her fault, she'd allowed things to escalate and had even made deals with the creature in question to keep the peace.  
>That in itself was a kind of treason, even if she had never intended to seriously honour it.<br>She had proven that she was capable of making mistakes, serious error of judgement that might yet damn England to hell if all of this went wrong.  
>All was not lost of course, there was still Iscariot who had yet to make their move but even now she held doubts that her decision to call them for help was the right choice.<p>

It had been the smart decision she was certain, but then why did she feel so insecure and afraid that somehow they were as dangerous as dealing with Alucard was?  
>But no matter; Iscariot were a moot point right now, she could anticipate their movements as they made them and she had a more important fact to deal with - what was <em>she<em> going to do about Alucard now that she'd effectively handed the matter over to the Iscariots?  
>She had told them she would gather intelligence because she had a job to do.<p>

She believed that as long as she was in charge here then it was her duty to make some sense of this mess and be able to report it so that if this ever occurred in future there would be something to refer back to as a reference.  
>It would help her replacement certainly – they would need all the help they could get, and hopefully they wouldn't come running back to her for help within a week.<br>She smiled slightly at the thought that she'd once believed that only she could do her job - Alucard's actions had proven that her whole _family_ had been making mistakes and there was no sense in family pride any more. The truth was, maybe it _was_ time for a change.  
>Maybe the queen should have exclusive command of Seras' service as a vampire hunter after all this was done? That might be appropriate given that her family's years of service had been for the good of the crown and the country.<p>

But what would the girl say to that if she suggested it? She'd say no. She'd refuse to hear of any of it and so would Walter.  
>Dear Walter would never stop serving his master and she knew that, but he would protest at a Hellsing abandoning their sworn duty to the crown and country when there was so much that a successor would not know and have to be brought up to speed on.<br>He'd serve her faithfully, he'd do his duty for her but he'd always question her decision in his heart, even if he would never voice it to her.

Another thought occurred to her, what if the Queen refused to take charge of Seras when Integra handed over the duty to a successor? What if that was to happen?  
>The Queen would nominate another person – she wasn't sure if she'd be trusted by the rest of the Protestant Knights to choose her successor herself if her Majesty refused.<br>The thought of Seras being left with another person in _complete control_ over her made Integra think very hard about the whole thing from another aspect.  
>Seras was attractive and it was the first thing anyone noticed when they saw her, and anyone would be tempted to press their luck even if they didn't know about the rules between the Master and Servant bond, but if they then knew how very absolute a human masters control over a vampire was once that was established...<br>It left a bad taste in her mouth at how very fickle people could be when their own selfish needs were placed next to what their duty required them to do. Sometimes they conveniently _forgot_their duty at the time.

Integra could already imagine it; perhaps it would not happen at first but just a few years down the line - perhaps when 'Integra Hellsing' was but a name from history and another family was competently ruling over the Hellsing Organisation – then it might be a different story.  
>She imagined Seras chained in a basement as someone tattooed her with the restraining runes to forbid her to rise against her Master's and then the possibilities of what someone as attractive as Seras might have to suffer at the hands of a Master who'd perhaps had too much to drink one night or felt that she needed some kind of punishment for something she'd done?<br>All it would take was one lapse of judgement, just one false step and one angry argument to make someone replace the word 'servant' on par with the term 'slave' in their head.  
>Then what if that Master passed that belief onto a son and then that son to his successor and so forth?<br>The moral collapse would continue over the years until it mattered nothing what the 'slave' thought because by that time what they thought was immaterial compared to what their Masters thought was best…

Suddenly Integra felt very cold and a little scared of herself and her family who seemed to have made the same horrendous mistake as these hypothetical 'successors' of her establishment had!  
>She thought carefully about all that she'd learned from Alucard from Walter and what information had been left in the family archives about Alucard.<br>'Be wary of this one; never trust him and never forget what he once was.' That was one that sprang to mind, and another phrase Walter had once stated to her was 'Your Father believed him to be a cure too strong for the disease and so he was incarcerated...'  
>It was so apparent to her now that she'd thought about it from another angle!<p>

Alucard was so powerful that he could not be bested by any other vampire and over the years her family had grown too used to seeing him as their property and using him without care that they were really handling an individual with his own views on the matter, and then when he had protested too strongly or rebelled then they had locked him away to starve the rebellion out of him! How could it have never once occurred to them that this might be wrong? What had happened?  
>And what about Alucard – how could they have never thought about his feelings on being treated in such a manner – what inhumanity had been growing in this household…!<br>What inhumanity had they passed on to _her_without her ever questioning it?

Alucard's face came to her mind, the words repeating themselves inside her head "_I did my duty just as well as any of you Hellsings but I knew where the line was when it came to death or slavery… sometimes I think I've forgotten more about humanity than you'll ever learn!_"  
>Oh god, what arrogance had possessed her family over the years? What mad notion had inspired this absurd belief that someone who had once been a man could just be turned into some <em>object<em> to used by them at their leisure because he had become a monster?  
>Perhaps it had been meant as a correcting tool at first by Abraham, maybe a cruel punishment for a cruel monster, but how could people who had not lived through those events have truly understood what was intended? People in power were so easily seduced by the righteousness of their own idea's when there was no one to question them.<p>

If her family had been doing that and treating him as such for all those years and telling their children, her _ancestors_, that this was absolutely fine way to deal with someone like Alucard then it defied all concepts of civility and moral decency that she had been taught to uphold!  
>Surely they must have questioned it? She wanted to believe that they had – they were her family after all!<br>Surely they had?  
>But with her own knowledge and all that Alucard had told her it seemed that she was wrong; they hadn't cared one way or the other what he'd thought - he just been 'used' as they saw fit.<br>He'd been absolutely right about all of them…

Overwhelmed by a sudden surge of pity for what Alucard had been forced to endure and the shame and outrage she now felt at her ancestors behaviour, all her past conduct that she had never thought to question or investigate until this point made something break within her heart and she did something she thought she'd been unable to do since she'd been attacked by Alucard in the sublevels.  
>She wept for him.<br>Cursing her family for their lack of foresight she wept angrily for herself.  
>But she had always been taught to in these situations to maintain her poise and dignity so she held her head up high - she refused to let herself bend over or cover her face like some grief struck widow at a graveside, but she still allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks because that was <em>right<em>.  
>She had been told by her father once that it was a poor man who could not shed tears once in a while over events they regretted and what Alucard had endured certainly earned her remorse.<br>It did not matter that the man had done questionable things to her; wrong was wrong and two wrongs did not make a right!

One by one they trickled down her face and fell to stain her trouser legs where a single hand lay slack on her lap and the other gripped itself upon the arm of the chair into a fist that whitened her knuckles and made her hand tremble with the sustained effort of clenching it.  
>When the tears stopped she finally allowed herself to blink hard to cut them off, leaving her eyes slightly red and puffy from all the emotion.<p>

She cleared her throat as she came to her senses and habits took over – what was she doing? There were things to do, people to see and orders to give and…  
>and yet there were none of these things for her to actually do now were there?<br>She checked the time, it was early evening. The sun had only recently set.  
>Where the troops ready if a vampire threat rose tonight? They had seen so few of them recently…<p>

She was reminded that Alucard was still commanding the military aspect of the household and the mercenaries had yet to vouch for one side or the other and Walter had postponed her trivial tasks for this moments peace that she'd asked for earlier, and she'd find most of the those things done even if she chose to retract her orders now because Walter was too considerate towards her dislike of things being left undone to allow her to return to papers that he could manage for her and leave for her approval.  
>That had been a system long in place since she was a girl who'd just inherited her fathers business.<p>

She could go and see Seras of course… ah, but there would likely be that Bernadotte fellow with her and she still had a slight dislike for that man and his attitude, though it had been corrected slightly by Walters demonstration the other day, and the mercenaries were just another headache for her lately given the trouble they had placed themselves in by choosing to remain here…

She knew that Seras and Walter were just convenient distractions though. She really needed to speak to Alucard. She was just afraid to confess to him that he'd been right.

She sighed and closed her eyes.  
><em>Servant.<em>  
>The thought instantly came to mind and she flushed a deep shade of red, mortified that despite all that she had just criticized her family for doing she still found herself doing exactly the same thing herself! Hypocrite! Think how you would want to be spoken to in his position!<br>_Alucard._  
>Ah, that was better, but she would not summon him, there would be no order for him to join her tonight.<br>This was to be a _conversation_, perhaps a one that they should have had instead of the one that they'd performed all those weeks ago within the sublevels.  
>An apology was in order.<br>A confession was needed also. She had to tell him that for all that had happened between them both and all that it had damaged their views on each other, he had still been _right_ about all those cruel things he'd said about her family and all the wrongs they'd committed to him and she had been _wrong _about all that she had said to him that he must have somehow deserved it from them or that he'd been lying.  
>Almost a hundred years of sustained abuse and neglect he had suffered by her ancestors, no one – not even a devil - deserved to be treated as he had.<br>She'd offer him the apology he'd wanted.  
>She now knew what must be done now that she understood what was truly meant by being 'judged and found wanting'.<p>

Within a coffin a man groans and howls furiously at the same nightmare that torments him every time he tries to sleep.  
>Within the darkness beneath the house dead eyelids flicker open instantly at the call of the word 'servant'. Lips drew back over teeth in a snarl that revealed long cruel fangs.<br>Alucard hissed and his heart went hard at the word 'servant' – he was no man's servant! Not anymore!  
>He rose from his coffin and looked around the room, expecting to see Integra already there and looking at him with that bored lofty look of hers that suggested he was being tardy and that she was not impressed by it.<br>But she was not there. She was not anywhere on the sublevels…

'_Alucard'_ he heard her say in his head. It sounded strange this time, softer and not at all commanding.  
>It was as if she was unsure or nervous of him all of a sudden.<br>He swallowed hard and turned to look up at the ceiling as he felt for where she was. A feeling came to him through her words, a place of warmth, of comfort and solitude…  
>The drawing room, there was nowhere else in the house where Integra might feel more secure; it was where her father had spent much of his time in his youth with his college friends and later on it was where he'd spent most of his time tutoring his daughter when the lessons weren't taking place in his study.<br>He smiled slightly at that… the comforts of childhood. He could no longer remember his own comforts, it had been too long ago.  
>'<em>Alucard?<em>' there it was again, and again it was not a command.  
>Intrigued by the tone and the lack of summons he decided to go to her.<br>He closed his eyes and slipped through the walls and floors and all that was within the house on the way. Seras and mercenaries were busy training, Walter was keeping himself occupied with household chores… Integra must have wanted some space.

He appeared slowly before her, at first his hat and his bespectacled face and then his overcoat and suit until finally the toes and heels of his tall boots had finally left the floor and come to a rest upon its wooden surface.  
>Effortlessly he made himself substantial and walked forward a step before he took to his knee in his dyed-in-the-wool habit of showing the proper homage to a lady. Even if he and the lady were feuding.<br>"My lady and Master" He said softly with a devilish smile "Did you call for me?" he asked her coyly as he raised his eyes to look at her. When he saw the state of her the words he'd been planning to say caught in his throat and he slipped meekly away into stunned silence.  
>His master had been crying! Not lightly either to judge by how flushed she was and how red her eyes were.<br>He recognised fear when he saw it, and he sensed turmoil within her mind the smoke from a cigar, and yet he didn't feel that her fear and loathing was directed at him this time.

"Master?" he asked her softly.  
>The heart rate he heard seemed to slow and calm and now his brows knitted in confusion, Integra was definitely not afraid of him, but was he was actually a calming presence for her?<br>She seemed frozen and unable to speak to him though she was most definitely looking at him now and he understood that she had most definitely wanted him here…  
>So what was this strange feeling of shame he felt within her? He did not allow himself to hope, but…<br>"Integra" he said firmly as he locked his gaze upon her "Tell me what the matter is. What's troubling you?"  
>The young woman looked around her, at the portraits upon the walls and then at her feet. Finally she said in a voice so very quietly he would have strained to hear her if he were human<br>"They are Alucard."

Alucard did not know what to say. He rose and walked over to her hesitantly… she was upset by her ancestors? But she held them in revere – they were like paragons to her! To hate them was tantamount to hating herself and that would be…!  
>Realisation struck him and he looked around in wonder at the room as it sank in what must have happened to make her behave like this towards all that she had once held dear.<br>She had relented. She must have accepted the truth. She had come to this conclusion, after all that had happened and despite all that he'd done to her, all of her own free will.  
>He had done it!<br>He walked over to stand behind her and wrapped his long arms around her as held her carefully.  
>After a few moments she began to cry and he held her until she came to her senses once again.<p>

She gently pushed his arms away to let him know that she wanted him to release her.  
>This was the right time to speak, it would be appropriate. But what she wanted to say she did not know how to express and all the other ways that sprang to mind seemed inappropriate…<br>She cleared her throat and she removed her spectacles to wipe her eyes dry.  
>"Alucard" she asked him "Would you walk with me please?"<br>Her servant removed his glasses and looked at her with a gentle smile "Of course my Master, where would it please you to go?"  
>She thought about it "The veranda, I think. I need some air and it's a little stuffy in here now."<br>"How appropriate." He smiled at the propriety that they have their first earnest conversation in weeks upon the same veranda where it had all begun to unravel, he inclined his head to the door "Well then, after you my Master." He offered.  
>She suddenly pressed a finger to his lips which caught him off guard "Alucard" she warned him in a firm voice that he recognised and actually made himsmile to hear "Will you do me a favour? Do stop calling me 'Master' for tonight won't you, I have a name and I'd rather you used it in place of a title."<br>Frowning in puzzlement he asked her "Why?"  
>She opened the door and looked over her shoulder "Because I have decided to stop calling you 'servant' Alucard, so I think it appropriate that you should call me Integra. Now come," she walked back to him and offered for him to lead on rather than her "I should like that walk now."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than the last couple chapters I know - but I did enjoy writing this one and I felt this a good place to end this chapter for a slight cliffhanger ending - ooh, what will happen next?<strong>


	18. What We See, Hear and Think

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>Anderson, Yumie and Heinkel were nearing the Manor house. Not a few hundred feet from the rear of the house the three agents were laying low in the woods and making careful progress towards their target. Tonight's objective for Anderson was to scope out how tight the security was in the area that did not provide the most tempting point of access for the enemies of the Hellsing Organisation.<p>

Usually an enemy would storm the front of the house and with good reason; besides a gate and the courtyard security there was little to stop an enemy from reaching the front door and breaking inside. For this reason the security was more concentrated at the front of the house and Heinkel's little venture had proven Anderson's theory that anyone who wasn't in one of their uniforms or escorting a government official would be forced to leave to reduce the risk of a surprise attack.

But for an enemy to attack from _behind_ the compound… well it might seem like a good idea but the idea was in actuality a very poor one given it would be very disadvantageous once it was put into effect.  
>There were so many things about the location of this house that made it impractical to besiege it from the rear.<br>The woods back here were a fine place to hide and cover an approach but there the advantages stopped for an attacker, once out of their cover the terrain became a killing field with more than a three hundred feet distance to cross over with no shelter from counter attacks except a few shallow hills and no easy way to retreat as the terrain sloped downward from the woods towards the compound.

In short, once you committed yourself to an attack you really _had _to gain entry or you were in deep trouble and you'd start taking heavy losses, once you'd started running down the hill it became hard to stop moving, much less fire back at the men attacking you from the house with much degree of accuracy.  
>Should you make it to the level ground at the foot of the hill then you then you were going to be in range of everyone in that household as you were now in full view of the entire mansion and then you had to get close enough to make your entry before you were out of the full brunt of the attack.<br>If things went wrong however, you faced a long and hard retreat which you almost certainly wouldn't be able to make quickly enough if you were a mere human. You'd be gunned down before you made it up the hill to the cover of the woods again.  
>So really it made little sense to make an attack from here, but Maxwell had been very specific during Alexander's phone call to him.<br>Last nights little 'chat' from the hotel room had been very enlightening.

-

"_I am told by my sources that you have been very good so far and that there have been no efforts to break into the compound and no undue acts of violence. I am proud of you Anderson, I know that must be especially hard for you given how much you wish to finish your mission._"

"Ye've no idea." The tall Priest grumbled.

"_Have some patient teacher, did you not tell me once that patience was a virtue most excellent?_"

"Ah seemed tae have forgotten some o' my own teachings Maxwell. But Huntin vampire usually call's for spontaneity an' quick reflexes, there no' usually much time spent waiting around once I know where tae find the devil."

"_That's very true Anderson and I praise you for that fine commitment, but this is hardly a normal assignment nor can it be a normal 'hunt' for you. This call's for delicacy and finesse and not mere ferocity and brute force. There can be no mistakes in this instance or it will certainly bring swift repercussions upon all of us, and even if it does not here then it most certainly will do in Rome._"

"But _why _sir? Why can't we just break in an' hae done wi' it like we normally wuild!" the older man protested "Tis' no' like their security present much o' a threat tae me!"

"_Not the soldiers no, but Sir Hellsing was clear that Alucard must be our only target and I also have need of more than one warrior there to ensure we can accomplish that and there is another reason I need you to wait for myself and the reinforcements to arrive. I mean to affect a more permanent solution after we have bested this monster._"

"Ah?" Andersons' eyes narrowed in curiosity "Oh ho! What this now?"

He could hear the smirk at the other end as his superior spoke in his soft Italian accent "_Anderson, tut tut! Did you truly believe Iscariot would just meekly do the bidding of Integra and her fellow swine and then simply walk away to allow it to happen again? No Anderson, *that* is not our purpose! My intention is two fold now I am aware of what has transpired here – one, to remove the threat of Alucard in the name of Catholicism and two, to establish Iscariot as the force that deals with vampire threats in England as well as in Europe."  
><em>  
>"But why? Whit guid does will it serve for us tae be savin' heathens from vampire?"<p>

"_We will not be saving anyone from vampires unless the targets are Catholics Anderson, the Protestants will have to deal with vampires in their own way but they will no longer have Hellsing to help them out and that will be all to our advantage once we show them what we can do. This could be the start of a new golden age in England where we return the true faith to the shores that we first spread it to when Rome conquered Britannia! If they want our protection after this is over then they will have to convert to Catholicism or else they will have to fight alone for our mission is as much against heresy as it is against devilry and we will not be able to assist them without breaking our creed. Their fate will be in their hands afterwards."_ he boasted._  
><em>  
>"Oh, ye are a <em>clever<em> one Enrico Maxwell," Anderson growled as worry gnawed at his mind over Maxwell's sudden intentions for England "but perhaps yer' o'er clever this time! Go careful wi' this now; power can poison a man more surely than a snake if it's not managed responsibly and carefully!"

"_…_" there was a long pause at the other end before a silken voice spoke dangerously to him "_How fortunate I am to have a teacher who sees fit to lecture me even when I cease to call myself his pupil. What has this sudden lack of trust sprung forth from?_"

Anderson ignored his rudeness and persisted "Ye've been asked tae do something by his Holiness Enrico Maxwell, but ah _know_ yer ambitious all too well! So ah'll ask this once again; ye' sure this is just about followin' yer order's an no' some personal desire that's influencing ye tae make this decision?"

"_I am quite aware of what you're  
>referring to!" <em>Maxwell snapped_ "and I have more self respect than to act in such a selfish manner just because some like to tease me over my parentage and question my abilities because of my age! I am doing nothing more than what the Pope has asked of me! That Islands fellow granted me permission to deal with this as I saw fit provided there were no civilian casualties, the Pope requested that I assist these heathens in the name of God and what I am proposing to do is nothing less than create a permanent solution to both problems that England has been giving us all these long years! I am doing nothing more than what any loyal servant of God should do! Are my motives quite clear to you now or do you require some further proof?" _he demanded angrily of his former teacher.

Mollified somewhat Anderson rumbled "Settle yersel'! That'll dae fer me Maxwell. Ah wis just checkin'."

"_Good. Now if you wish to make yourself useful then I need you to do something more for me, the front entrance you spoke of is a fine choice for attack and will surely be a success for us when the battle commences but prior to it I have a convert action that only yourself and your protégés can handle. You will need another route, ideally one that they will not be inclined to defend as heavily once the battle is joined._"

"Whit's this 'covert action' exactly?" Anderson asked his superior.

"_Do not worry about that Anderson, it will be a task for Yumie, Heinkel and a small elite force to perform but not you – I will need you on the front lines for battle, you will bring Alucard forth to combat you and when he is exposed we will exploit his unguarded back to our fullest advantage and deliver him a blow that he will not be able to recover from._"

"Ah doubt ah'll need their help! I've heard the stories about this monster; he'll be a challenge alright but just you watch – there no vampires' that can stand before the wrath o' God's chosen agents!"

"_That is what I like to hear!_" Maxwell chuckled "_And having an army doesn't hurt either. I have been given permission to wield all of Iscariots forces in this fight. I am calling all of our forces across the world to England and calling on any volunteers who wish to come to assist us also. We will make an example of those who have chosen to defy us for so long and then we will convert the rest of them by necessity as was the intent of the Spanish Armada when they declared their purpose to return England to the true faith once again"_

There was a seconds pause in the dialogue and Anderson looked out of his hotel window at the night sky as he took a swig of scotch from his glass.

"_and this time we will get it right." _Enrico Maxwell had promised darkly.

-

"Father? Is something wrong?" Yumie asked him softly.  
>"Nae lass, I wis just recallin' my instructions." He replied as he cracked his neck "This way." He instructed them as the three of them made their way to the edge of the woods.<br>Anderson paused and looked down at his large frame then up at the mansion.  
>"Bugger." He cursed softly, drawing attention from his two female companions.<br>"Vhat?" Heinkel asked him.  
>"Ah'm too big." he murmured.<br>"What?" Yumie said in a puzzled way.  
>"Ah can't get close enough tae that building without givin away that we were here." He pointed a finger to the grass "If ah crawl, ah'm goin' tae leave a big trail where ah've been lyin' down."<br>Heinkel grinned and stubbed out her cigarette "Oh is that all? No problem." She rummaged in her trench coat and passed him over a little pouch which contained a spyglass "You haf better eyesight than us in the dark anyvay! Keep an eye out and tell us vhen vere in any trouble. Me and Yumie vill go scout – we're in black anyway." She indicated to her trench coat and Yumie's habit.  
>Anderson reluctantly allowed them to go "Mind lass! Any vampires come out and you two get back here sharp! Do <em>not<em> get seen by them, got it?"  
>"Alright, alright!" Heinkel grumbled irritably "Shall we then?" she asked her partner.<br>The response Anderson saw from the other was the widening of her mad smile.  
>Anderson sighed as the two of them slunk away and began crawling carefully down the hillside <em>Why am ah no' reassured by that pair? <em>He thought to himself.  
>He knew the answer almost immediately and smiled to himself. He wasn't reassured they'd do well because he'd influenced those girls from a young age and they had the same problems as he did when it came to the options of self-restraint or a good fight.<br>He always picked a good fight over hiding any day.  
>"Be careful." He whispered gently as he climbed a tree to observe their progress.<p>

-

Integra sat out upon the veranda with a cigar in her hand. She lit it up and took a deep draw from it before releasing the flavoursome tobacco out into the night air.  
>Alucard sniffed the air and smiled as he recognised her choice of brand tonight.<br>Henri Wintermans – not expensive but not cheap either. Oddly fitting.  
>"I think that cigar and I have something in common" he stated.<br>The blonde lady turned with an amused expression upon her face "Oh?"  
>"For tonight both myself and that cigar have served the purpose of putting you at ease Integra." He answered with a grin.<br>"Is that so?" Integra said with a small smile "Perhaps Alucard. You know, I do think you've become an awful lot more peculiar recently."  
>"Perhaps I have Integra, perhaps I have." He agreed with a smile of his own.<br>This felt good, this felt _right_. He was equal again, he was stood beside his admired Integra and they both felt at ease with each other.  
>How could he wish for anymore more than this…?<br>_Ah, but that this moment could last_ he thought to himself. But as he thought about it an idea sprang to mind and it seemed a good one to him for it offered the chance to make this moment last a little while longer yet.  
>"Integra would you think badly of me if I proposed we have a drink to celebrate our reconciliation this evening?"<br>She was taken aback at that, but she seemed to settle on an answer quickly enough "One glass would be enough for me Alucard, I'm not much of a drinker. I assume you'll want blood?"

"No Integra, not blood. I thought I'd try something different tonight."  
>Well now, what was this he was proposing? "What else could you manage?" she asked him politely because she was curious. This was something she'd thought vampires unable to try once their palate had turned towards human blood.<br>"Ah… I think I'd like champagne." He decided "Yes. I would like to try that. A smaller glass is preferable to a large one. Please." He added as an afterthought.  
>Integra couldn't restrain a rebellious private thought, for a second she allowed herself to guiltily enjoy the fact that Alucard always seemed more intriguing to her when he used his manners in such a way.<br>When he did that it reminded her that she was dealing with a fellow aristocrat, someone used to getting what they wanted because of their status and given how long he'd had to be a servant it was all the more impressive he'd kept such a habit.  
>His must be a very difficult spirit to break, she thought.<br>But then, the same could be said of her given what she'd been through at his hands too.  
>They really did have some things in common after all she'd said that they were nothing alike.<p>

"Very well Alucard, I'll see if I can find something to suit your taste."  
>The Count turned "Why Integra? Walter could find it in a second…"<br>The lady raised a hand and gave him the benefit of her craftiest look "Not tonight. I thought I'd give Walter some time off. Besides, I believe we should enjoy this little moment together and not fall back on any old habits. I trust you're comfortable with that?"  
>Alucard looked into the night sky with in puzzlement at her words and behaviour.<br>Was she flirting, or had she always been this way with him…?  
>"Hmm." he murmured "Yes, well. I think I see your point Integra, Walter does work too hard sometimes…"<br>"That he does Alucard." Integra agreed "Now if you'll wait here for me I won't be long."  
>She turned and left the Count to his thoughts.<p>

Alucard was pleased. Bemused, but still pleased.  
>He was pleased because of this sudden change in his situation. He was pleased because they were both moving forward instead of standing still as they had been all this time with their arguments and their fighting for dominance.<br>It seemed that they had both concluded that they could not beat each other in the game of superiority without killing each other. Now he thought about it, he'd been prepared to do that too – he'd been prepared to die rather than quit and return to demeaning servitude.  
>But this now, all this was refreshing! To be treated with this kind of hospitality and kindness, and by Integra whom he'd always held such regard for…<br>This was like a forbidden dream becoming reality. All he needed was for her to-

He paused and stopped his thoughts there. There was something wrong with thinking that way right now and despite himself and all his wants he agreed it was good to feel that way about it.  
>She was vulnerable and between the stages of anger and guilt and recovery… this was not the time to be making moves upon her honour.<br>He suddenly recalled it was a little late to be noble as he recalled his monstrous actions.  
><em>'Lets see how you like having something hard rammed into you!'<br>_He closed his eyes and shuddered as suddenly the memory and horror of what he'd done to her in the sublevels overwhelmed him with nausea – what had he been thinking that night? How could he have been so utterly… horrible?  
>What kind of monster had he allowed himself to become for the sake of vengeance?<p>

He calmed himself – that was done now. Integra seemed to have forgiven him, or at least she wasn't allowing what he'd done to her to stop her from making amends. This thing he'd done to her… that was the past now. He'd spent enough time dwelling on it lately and letting it dictate his actions.  
>Of course that did not mean that he should not allow it's lessons to be forgotten by himself either.<br>He would respectfully prove that he was more than a monster to her. She might even forgive him, blaming the years of slavery and repressed anger to excuse his wicked behaviour towards her and maybe in time he'd be able to let it go too.  
>His feelings of admiration for her grew higher. She was a remarkable woman if she was indeed thinking this way about the situation. Hers was a rare breed, even by the short lived human standards.<p>

He suddenly felt a certain amusement sweep over him as he took in his surroundings to bring his mood up again; why look! Here he was enjoying conversation and drink with a rich aristocrat in a mansion.  
>This had a ring of familiarity to it for him, but not from this perspective!<br>This was almost how Jonathon Harker had felt all those many years ago when he'd been summoned to Transylvania to assist a certain Count with purchasing property in London. He'd read the thoughts of the man who'd come to assist a client by the name of Dracula.  
>But was this how that human had felt on the first night they'd spoken and shared a meal?<p>

He laughed at the idea, oh how preposterous! How ludicrous and funny that was! He laughed hard for a moment before he settled again.  
>For one thing that human hadn't had an emotional attachment to his host and the talks had been business for most part when he hadn't been indulging in improving his English!<br>Secondly it hadn't been long before the Count had begun treating Jonathon as his prisoner.  
>He had a feeling Integra would not be doing that to him given how she was treating him now.<p>

And he liked that part of tonight too, for 'consideration' and 'Hellsing' hadn't been words to associate with one another in his vocabulary for a very long time now.  
>Ah, how interesting humans could be. They were so fascinating to him, back then and even now!<p>

Perhaps Integra was trying to start afresh? It seemed she was trying to undo a wrong to him by her entire ancestry going all the way back to the founding of this household, and she was fixing it all by herself! If only her ancestors had been so insightful!  
>She was even succeeding despite all that should have been against her, but it was true that whilst the wounds her ancestors had inflicted on him were deep to his psyche she had a very good chance of healing them because he had inflicted wounds as deep to her in revenge.<br>With respect of what they had both endured by each others hands, they weren't trying to recreate between them what they had once been before this, they were trying to salvage what they still had left and make it into something different.

And what about after this night… now that both of them were prepared to make amends did that not offer a chance and hope of salvation from all the wickedness done in this household?  
>Was there yet a chance that there might be more than mere appreciation for what each of them needed from each other to live contently in the same house?<br>Might his desires one day be made reality?  
>His feelings hadn't changed regardless of his actions towards her, and now he felt badly for all that he'd done to her perhaps in making amends he could somehow win more than her forgiveness?<p>

After the certainties and truths of looking into the past, that he was now trying to look to the future was proving difficult for him to adjust to. Something felt unresolved – an issue from a few nights ago that he could not work out.  
>He looked up at the moon, so large and pretty in the sky tonight. He reminded himself that it was the moments of appreciation that put things like this into context.<br>The issue could wait. He had time now, and Integra had time too. Whatever it was, she would tell him sooner or later and he would see how he felt about it then.  
>After all here he and Integra were, enjoying a moment for the first time in weeks and himself about to try a novelty of champagne – surely this was no time for such thoughts?<br>After all, when might this occur again? It might never!  
><em><br>Alucard, try to relax._ He told himself_ Try to enjoy this moment. It may never occur again on a night like this one, so make it one to savour._  
>He had so many bad memories of the Hellsings… it was time to make some good ones.<br>Resolved, he leaned back and closed his eyes as he heard Integra returning through her study…

-

"That's strange" Yumie whispered to her partner from their hidden spot down by the short hills that rose out a few hundred feet from the mansion.  
>"Vhat is?" Heinkel asked her.<br>"He's… sleeping or something." Yumie answered in a curious manner. She was looking at the mansion through her own spyglass that she'd secreted away in the folds of her habit. It wasn't something she was used to having on her, but she  
>saw the potential in carrying one of these in future operations, it was certainly a more interesting way to see the world and much less risky.<br>Maybe Yumiko might be able to do this, it might make her feel more helpful…

Another thought occurred to her and for a moment she forgot all about what they were supposed to be doing "Do you think this is how a vampire sees things? I've heard they can see long distances as well as in the dark." she mused as she observed and turned the spyglass over in her hands and looked at it curiously "Imagine it - can you imagine what it would be like to be able to see this way all the time? I'd get dizzy and fed up of it!"

Heinkel ignored her friends odd moment of detachment from reality, she loved Yumie but the girl didn't half talk nonsense sometimes. It was almost as odd as the time she'd asked her if she thought there were any two Buddhists like both of them as if she'd know something to confirm or deny the strange question.  
>Heinkel took the spyglass off her friend "Don't vorry about it, I'd kill you rather than let you be turned into one of those freaks, so you'll never know." She reassured Yumie.<br>That brought a twisted smile to her friends face "Oh don't worry about it Heinkel, I'm prepared to commit hara-kiri myself if that ever happens, but I'll ease you along that road first since no vampire will have gotten to me unless it's been through you, right?"

Heinkel snorted in amusement. The two of them dealt with death of often that its subject had long since lost the ability to faze them or make them afraid to speak of it.  
>Their deaths would come sooner or later, it was inevitable. What mattered was how they faced it, and the manner in which they conducted themselves in the final moments.<br>Sometimes they both wished they were regenerators like Anderson, but Yumiko had gently pointed out that no one had ever actually discussed Anderson's age and they had to consider the hardships that must come with such longevity.  
>His name was a false one, an adopted moniker that allowed him to operate as freely as he did by having no past to be able to associate with, and because of that no one actually knew his real age, but only that he was much, much older than he appeared.<br>They knew he was grey haired in reality, but he occasionally dyed it to the former blonde it had once been so that it might suit his still middle aged face and make himself suit the age he was assumed to be.

Anderson had aged so slowly over the years it was sometimes hard to believe he'd already been middle aged before he raised them from toddlers and school children.  
>They jokingly called him forty-something on his birthday, but the truth was that Anderson could be as old as ninety for all they knew!<br>"Oh!" Heinkel suddenly gasped as she witnesses something that caught her off guard.  
>"What?" Yumie asked her.<br>Wordlessly the agent passed the spyglass over and as Yumie looked through it her jaw slackened.  
>She looked wordlessly at her friend who shrugged back with a baffled look on her face, Yumie refocused on the pair on the veranda - surely it was a trick of the light or the angle or something…<br>No, she decided as she ran out of options that was definitely the Integra and Alucard.  
>She just hadn't expected to see them sharing a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thoughts and feedback are always appreciated - especially regarding plot and characters.<strong>


	19. Revelations and Romans

**I do not own Hellsing**

**Hello! Well well, its been a while - long enough for people to start using that horrible word 'deadfic'! To reassure all of you; this is _not _a dead fic!**  
><strong>If it were then I'd have the good manners to delete it, reviews and all, so that people didn't waste their time hoping for something that wasn't going to be continued anymore. But that's just me.<strong>  
><strong>Here's hoping this meets up to your expectations my dear reviewers!<strong>  
><strong>I owe all of you thanks for commenting on this story while its been on hold; sincerest thanks from the bottom of my heart - your reviews got the wheels turning again after being away from this for far too long and got me to finish a new chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Champagne… it was so different from other drinks. A bubbly elixir, a celebratory beverage, all in all it was a rich mans drink – ooh, fancy!<br>Alucard swirled it around the thin pointed glass and admired the pale liquid within. He grinned at it and caught Integra looking at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"What?" he asked her curiously, but he found himself still grinning.

She shook her head and chuckled "Nothing at all, you go ahead and try that Alucard. See how it tastes."

He raised the glass in a toast "Hmm… to your health?" he offered.

She shook her head "Thank you for the consideration but if it's all the same…" she looked down, embarrassed and apparently a little shy to say it "Well, I'd rather we toasted to a us both a making fresh start as mature adults?"

He blinked at that and his face went slack with astonishment… _is this really happening? _He wondered.

"If you'll accept it?" she'd had to swallow there, he noted, the words mustn't have been easy for her.

"Alucard?"

He was speechless, too overcome by all the possibilities to process what was being said and offered to him; _peace_ with him and the Hellsing name after all this time…

"Alucard?" she leaned over now, setting her glass down on the table and gently taking his face between her hands as she knelt beside him. She made him look into her face and searched his gaze with her own "Listen to me. All I want is for us to stop fighting. No more abuse from each other and no more hatred between us; we've hurt each other enough."

He could not help himself and he leaned in and gave her a small and quite delicate kiss.

It was a very dignified movement on his behalf; it was no more than the pressing of his lips against hers and without any other contact between them save that.

She did not return it, but she did not pull away. This was acceptance, nothing more… but it was plenty for him as he closed his eyes and savoured the moment.  
>He broke away with a pleased smile and bowed his head to her slowly, his lips pressed tightly together in a pleased smile to keep his expression level and friendly.<br>"You have my undivided attention Integra, please go on." He said when he found his voice.

Integra felt calm, she felt more in control now than she had been in a long time. Something in her was content to be here and to let whatever happened happen and she listened to it as she continued talking, ignoring the kiss she had been given just now and paying attention to her inner voice that counselled she regard it as a separate matter.

"Alucard, what my ancestors did to you was monstrous. I can't undo it any more than you can undo what you did to me just a few weeks ago, but can we try and be better people? Can we be civil and decent with one another like we once were? Can we just… leave the past in the past?"

He swallowed and cleared his throat "Integra…" he replied hoarsely "You do not know how much this means to me coming from you as a Hellsing and as my Master."

She nodded, her expression completely attentive to him.

"I… I confess I regret my actions towards you recently, you didn't deserve the way I spoke to you that day in the shooting range." He lowered his face "As for my conduct with you a few weeks ago… I don't expect to ever be forgiven for that." he looked up at her with a look of regret but she moved herself down to one knee to take his hand in hers.

"We've both done things we've cause to regret recently." She answered him softly as she thought on her dealings with the Iscariots and the arranged plans…

"Does this mean you might one day forgive me for it?" he asked her curiously.

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly as she wondered what the answer to that question honestly was "…I don't know. Maybe we'll discover it in the same place as my question; can you forgive my ancestors for what they did to _you_?"

He smiled without humour as all the stoked up hate made itself known as he thought on those events in his past "I think time will tell Integra. When you live to my age, you realise that time is something of an illusion. One second you're alive, happy and it seems it will last forever, the next you're alone for too long and you find yourself trying to find that happiness all over again."

She smiled wryly at that comment.

"Well then. Let's hope it's sooner than later for both our sakes, shall we Count? Enjoy that champagne. You can tell me how it tasted when we have another chat."

She left him then, and the Count found himself wondering exactly what she meant by that.

She loves me! He thought to himself - she realises it at last!

_No_ a dark voice warned him from within his head _she is lying! There is more going on here, use your head and stop thinking like a human! You're getting caught up in your emotions and not thinking clearly; take your surroundings and position into account, you still have a fledgling and a mercenary yet to decide on their allegiance and just because this object of your desire offers you the promise of redemption you forget what you've done! You are the Master of this household because you took it from her and that means you are the enemy of her nation! You think she's forgotten that? She is distracting you to make you let down your guard!_

"I do not believe that" he told himself "I _will not _believe that!"

_You're deluding yourself! She left and returned the other day a reformed woman - you think that means nothing? Something put her at ease about you, you should ask her about it. It might be crucial to your freedom._

"Why? She can't hurt me if I don't want her to, let her have her way – it makes her happy after all…"

_Love sick idiot – thinking like that will make you dead or worse! You remember what happened the last time you were in this position? You let Abraham Van Hellsing have his own way because you did not think he could best you and look where it ended! Defeat and subjugation!_

"Tell me something then, is it slavery if you get what you _want_?" He asked himself in a warning voice.

_You… you _want _this? You _want_ to let her take charge again? How can that be…?_

"I want an end to this game, he told the disembodied voice of his darker needs; I want to be happy."

_You've finally lost it!_

"I've never felt more sane or in control than I have now."

_I'm talking about your pride! Where is the respect you once had for what you are? Gone…!_

Not gone; just not as important to me as my happiness. What good is power without happiness?

_Power _is _happiness you fool! If happiness is contentment then how can you hope to remain happy and content being a servant?_

"Walter manages it. Seras manages it." Alucard told the voice firmly "Perhaps there is something in it. I would like to try seeing things in a different light for once."

_This is because of _her _isn't it? You actually think she means all she says!_

"She has kept her word so far. She said she would return and she did. She said she wanted to put the past behind us and she made the first steps tonight. I will trust her to continue to keep her word."

_Prepare for disappointment. Live this fantasy a little while longer – play the humanitarian. You'll see what good your faith in these new Hellsing lies does you._

Alucard sneered at the thought and raised his champagne "Well here's hoping you're wrong!" he declared as he downed the liquid refreshment with all the rebellion of a man doing something he knew he shouldn't be.

He gagged and swallowed it hard as he tried to ignore his body's protests, the bubbles fizzed all the way down and his stomach rebelled but he kept it down and after setting down his flute he returned to the house with an air of triumph.

Had he stopped to look back he might have caught sight of two figures on the fringes of the hills making their way back towards the forest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Was he talking to himself?" Yumie asked her companion curiously "It sure looked like he was talking to himself."

"Sure looked zat vay." Heinkel agreed.

"Shame I can't lip read, must have been an interesting internal debate given some of the expressions he was making."

Heinkel paused and blinked curiously at her companion. Then it occurred to her that Yumie was a schizophrenic and that for her a conversation where she disagreed with herself was probably a daily occurrence at least at one point every day.

"Oh well. What are we going to tell Father Anderson?" the Nun asked as she shrugged off her wonder about the vampires' conversation with himself.

"Vell… I suppose ve'll tell ze truth."

"Oh. Good." The Nun smiled at that "I was worried we were going to omit some details."

"Like vhat?" Heinkel asked curiously.

"Like the fact we didn't really see anything. We saw them sharing a bottle of champagne and a kiss and then he started talking to himself and drank a glass of bubbly. Doesn't seem like an awfully good report to make does it?"

"It's vhat ve saw. Zat's vhat we're going to tell Father Anderson." The Priestess answered.

Anderson was puzzled when they gave him this report. He paced for a few moments and rubbed his stubble across his jawline with an idle hand as he tried to work out what it all meant.

"Yer sure it wis both o' them?" he asked them.

"Yes! We're positive it was them – we saw them both!" Yumie protested.

"Yet they shared a kiss an' he drank champagne…?" Anderson mused.

"Vhat's ze issue Father?" Heinkel asked.

"Vampires dinnae drink anythin' but blood lass. An fer him tae be kissin' tae Helling director hersel' disnae make any sense! No' after whit she said tae me an' Maxwell unless…" his bushy eyebrows furrowed into an angry frown "That lyin' little whore!" he hissed.

Suddenly he began to chuckle as a new and rather unpleasant smile crossed his face, twisting his features into a wide rictus grin that stretched his scar and made him look a little mad.

Possessed with fervour… or just a little bit crazy? Heinkel wondered, not for the first time as she compared the expression on Anderson's face with the bezerker smile that she so often saw on Yumie's face when she went into a blood rage against her foes.

"Father?" she asked him "Vhat's so funny?"

The massive Priest collected himself and faced her with a sober expression "We've been given a blessin' Heinkel." He drew out a long bayonet and pointed with it "Oor enemies stand jist o'er tha' ridge" he indicated to it with the blessed steel "An' we stand here; waitin' fer the right moment tae strike!" he thrust the steel as quickly as a snake striking a mouse and the tip stopped just short of Heinkel's face, making her jump back and yelp in alarm.

Looking up into her father figures face she saw a man possessed, his eyes stared at something only he could see and it was making him smile that worrying way again…

"Its oor destiny Heinkel! No one can dae it but us! No one else wis meant tae dae it but us!" He looked at his weapon with a crazed grin "It's oor divine purpose!"  
>As the weight of the words settled on all of them Yumie broke the silence.<p>

"Well that's all well and good Father, but first we need to tell Father Maxwell. It's not like the three of us can take on an army all by ourselves."

"Oh we won't be!" Anderson stated firmly "After ah tell Maxwell whit transpired here we'll be bringin' the full force of Iscariot and the Lords wrath down on that little hoose o'er there!" he looked at the hill once again before he led them back to their car.

"If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed O' Lord come!" Yumie intoned passionately.

"Amen!" the three of them chorused solemnly as one and bowed their heads to the Lord before they reached the edges of the treeline and Anderson prepared what he was going to report back to his boss in the confines of his mind…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Seras did not know what was going on around the house anymore. One second everyone was at each other's throats and the next… well, they just weren't!

Suddenly she felt exactly the same way she had when she first came to this barmy household – it was a bloody madhouse! It was barmy, that's what it was!

She'd tried going to Walter about it, but the butler had simply hushed her, reassured her with one of those crafty smiles of his and whispered into her ear in a conspiring manner "Everything's perfectly fine Miss."

She'd wondered for one moment if Walter was feeling quite himself and if perhaps Alucard might have done something like hypnotised him, but then the butler had reassured her by requesting that if there was nothing else needed of him then he had rather a lot to get on with, which was an entirely normal and polite thing for him to do.

So she'd decided to go to the one person she believed might level with her in a way that wouldn't require her to look like a child by having to ask them explain it to her again after they answered her question the first time.

"Erm… Mister Bernadotte?" she asked hesitantly as she approached the Captain of the Geese who'd decided to pop out to the gardens to enjoy a smoke.

"Mignonette! 'Ow pleasant to see you again my pet, come! Sit with me, relax and join me this fine evening!" he ginned jovially and waved her over to a bench in the garden where he'd made himself comfortable to enjoy a smoke whilst his men were unwinding indoors.

"You know you can smoke indoors right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but they're so bourgeoisie in there I feel out of place with my fags and beer!" he laughed, and despite the fact she did not know what 'bourgeoisie' meant she found herself joining in with his infectious laughter.

"So!" he took a long pull from his cigarette and blew out the smoke "'Ow can I be of assistance my little mignonette? Feeling lonely or something?" he asked hopefully.

This made her laugh in earnest – God the man was awful! If he weren't so funny about it she'd really be tempted to thump some sense into him for being a right lecherous perv, but it was rather hard to remain angry at someone who could make you laugh like he could.

"No Pip!" she managed to stifle her giggles enough to be serious "Nothing like that… I just wanted to spend some time with someone who understands what I mean when I ask them a question, that's all."

"Mm? And what question would that be?" he asked her while tilting his head to look at her curiously with his one good eye, he seemed to gather that she really wanted him to ask her that rather than broach it herself to spare her feeling foolish.

"Well, things have been kind of topsy turvey round here lately, so I was wondering what you think is going on?"

"What? Between Mister Alucard and that Integra Hellsing?" he asked her.

"Mm-hm." she nodded with a hopeful smile.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and narrowed his eye as he mulled it over, "…hmm…" he murmured took on a calculating expression and drew heavily once more on his cigarette, the little red end flared as it shrank back towards his mouth, leaving ash to fall from the stump.

She waited a few moments longer whilst he thought about it and he finally answered as he threw the butt of his finished cigarette away to instantly light himself up a fresh one.

"Well to be honest? I think they're sexually frustrated."

She groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation; everything was 'sex' with him!

"Whoa, whoa, there!" he protested at her reaction "You asked and I'm telling!"

"Yeah, but I meant it seriously!" she fumed at him.

"I am serious!" he insisted taking the cigarette out of his mouth "It's all about what they won't admit to each other – she's an attractive woman and he's obviously got something for her or else why would they act like that with each other all the time? Seems to me that they've had a pretty bad spat or something which was why they were sniping at each other like that when we arrived and now they're only just starting to realise it all just wasn't worth it."

Seras looked at him wondering if he realised how close that was to the truth, yet how far it was at the same time.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm only telling you what I think from a guess, you know? I only just got 'ere mignonette! All I am is a paid mug who shoots guns for money and goes through your employer's cash quicker than a taxman on payday. A phycologist or a marriage councillor I am not!" he chuckled.

She considered his words… she hoped it was true.

"Well, thanks for your time Pip." She whispered into his ear sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek "I appreciate it."

As she turned and walked off she heard him call after her "Anytime my sweet – you just say the word!"

She chuckled and shook her head; incorrigible – that's what he was!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Maxwell was sipping a glass of wine and perusing a Bible in preparation for a morning Mass he had to hold next month when the phone rang, he turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow at the intrusion – it had better be important because if it wasn't then the unfortunate fellow at the end was in for the grilling of his lifetime for disturbing one of his rare moments of quiet time where he didn't have official business to do!

"Alright, alright… tenere i pantaloni..." he murmured irritably.

Picking up the receiver he answered "… Hello?" only to be instantly assaulted by Anderson's perpetual borderline yell of a voice hurriedly explaining some sort of important information to him, making him jump and hold the receiver away from his head to spare his eardrums from the assault.

"Anderson? Anderson!" he tried to interject to stop the other man talking but he was on 'send' apparently and the meaning of his attempts was lost on his subordinate.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" the Italian screeched into the phone, he was rewarded with blessed silence and rubbed his brow irritably "Signore in cielo mi danno forza ...!"

"A'reet! There's nae need tae shout at meh!" Anderson sulked.

"What! Oooh-!" Maxwell fumed ank scrunched his eyes 'The Lord is forgiveness, the Lord is kind, the Lord teaches me to be patient with others…' he continued his little mantra until his mood settled enough to pay attention to what was being said.

"An' the lyin' little whore thought she cuild hide it from us!" Anderson was gloating down the other end of the line.

Maxwell stopped and frowned "Pardon?" he asked slowly as he realised he had missed something important "Say that to me one more time again please? She what?"

He listened to the account in full; the kiss, the conversation, the vampire talking to himself… a devilish grin crept over his face as the short report concluded with a jubilant Anderson crowing they'd simply confirmed what they'd all been suspecting all along!

"Yes…" Maxwell agreed in a soft and playful voice as he closed his eyes and felt his who body relax… he began to laugh, it was a deep and throaty chuckle that rose to such a state and tempo of excitement that it racked his body in with convulsions and made his shoulders shake! There was an edge of madness to the sound of his mirth – an elated giddiness that did not seem completely sane coming from the man holding the phone as he tried to collect himself.

"YES!" he crowed "The bitch delivers her own sentence upon herself! This is perfect! Anderson you have truly made my night; I will make preparations immediately to transport the personnel we'll need and you will make the following arrangements over there!"

He reiterated what he needed from his faithful associate and could barely keep his voice level as he gave orders for the first stages of what might be Iscariots finest hour.

"Do you understand what I've asked? Do not engage them and do not antagonise them! You three must be like shadows for the time being. You will first arrange the meeting for me to attend - which I will do so as soon as I am able I assure you! - and then you will pass our message to our foes once I've made the arrangements for the next stage of our operation. Not a moment sooner Anderson!"

There was a telling pause at the other end before the Priest rumbled "Oh a'reet! Ah suppose ah've waited this long so far…"

"That's the spirit! Do this for me, and your rewards will be endless, both from me and from our Lord in Heaven once we have slain this Satanic foe!" Maxwell promised him.

"Maxwell – gin' make tha' damn phone call! Ah kin hardly wait!" Anderson encouraged him eagerly, the Italian could hear his excitement over the phone and he smirked at it…

Good Anderson, good… let that righteousness fervour built within your heart till you're fit to burst! He willed for his best agent.

"Go with Gods blessings and mine Anderson; In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti - ad nostras cum Deo iudices Vade hostibus illum!"

Anderson laughed and replied with a voice filled with the promise of retribution "Deus vult!"

Maxwell repeated the mandate instantly in his most imperious tones "Deus vult!"

He hung the line and concentrated on breathing for a moment to contain himself, once he felt calm he raised the receiver again and dialled for Renaldo, ordering the man to get him a First Class ticket to London and to make preparations for the operation he had already filed with him previously under the code name "Romanorum, decem et quatuor." styled after 'Romans 13:4' from the Bible.

Maxwell stood silent for a moment before he went over to his own bible on the table and turned the pages until he found the very passage himself and read it reverently before turning away as he went to go and pack, he left the book open on the desk next to his wine, where the passage read;

"For they are God's servants, working for your good. But if you do what is wrong, you should be afraid, for it is not without reason that they bear the sword. Indeed, they are God's servants to administer punishment to anyone who does wrong..."

* * *

><p><strong>It feels shorter than previous chapters but I hope you'll understand that I wanted to get something down for people to read to stop the worrying, either way I was pretty pleased with the end result. For extra benefit I have added the translation for all the non-english sentences for you to use;<br>**  
>[Italian] tenere i pantaloni... – Keep your pants on…<br>[Italian] Signore in cielo mi danno forza ...! – Lord in Heaven give me strength…!  
>[Latin] In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti - ad nostras cum Deo iudices Vade hostibus illum! - In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Ghost - Go with God to deliver our verdict upon our foes!<br>[Latin] Deus vult – God wills it!

**Read and review my good reviewers, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
